Blue and Violet
by Tomosessho
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo's life.
1. Time

It was spring, meaning that classes were about to start, but today it was Tomoyo's best friend's birthday, Sakura. She woke up a little bit earlier than usual so she could bake the chocolate cake for Sakura as every year since they were on 4th grade she. It took her two hours to make a beautiful and exquisite cake; she decorated it with strawberries just like Kero liked. Later she took a bath a putted on a silk loose pink shirt that ended at her elbows and had a white ribbon across her waist and had a small bow in front, black tight pants that her father bought her at America's Carolina Herrera's store as well the Alexander McQueen peach bag and black flats that she got at a Coach store. She braided her hair and took the presents she bought for Sakura. She got inside her Escalade and was driven to Sakura's home. She rang the bell and Fujitaka opened the door.

'Good morning little Tomoyo, how was your trip?' he smiled 'Good morning Fujitaka. It was so much fun!' Tomoyo smiled back to him and bowed. She kept on telling him how was her trip 'Sakura is on her bedroom, you can go upstairs if you want' Tomoyo nodded and placed the cake on the table and ran upstairs, as soon she opened the door she ran to hug Sakura and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 'Have the happiest birthday Sakura, happy fifteen years!' Tomoyo smiled as she handed the big bag to her best friend. 'Thank you Tomoyo, you didn't have to buy me something' she said looking at the bang knowing that probably she got her cloth that was 2,000 dollars in value. Tomoyo shook her head and told her that she bought it with a lot of love. Sakura tried on the outfit Tomoyo gave her, a beige cardigan, an orange ruffled shirt and a dusty rose skirt that ended above the knees that she bought at MNG when she was at Spain earlier this year. She also got her a beige purse and heels from Donatella Versace and of course a necklace from Gucci that was cherry blossom shaped. 'You look so beautiful Sakura' Tomoyo said and took a picture of her blushing. 'Thank you Tomoyo! You have such a great taste in cloth, I love it! May I wear it today?' Tomoyo nodded 'Of course you can, it would make me great pleasure. By the way, where is Kero?' Hearing this Kero came out of the bath room where he was getting a bath 'Tomoyo! Long time no see' Little Kero hugged Tomoyo's cheek 'since today Sakura's father is going to be down stairs, I made you a chocolate cake just for you' She said as she took a small rounded cake and gave it to Kero.

'Shaoran told me that you should make a video call with him, he wanted to say happy birthday too, as well as Meiling' Tomoyo said. Sakura immediately took her laptop; she spoke with Shaoran and Meiling for half an hour. 'I see. So you can't come back to school with us again this year can you?' Sakura said sadly, Shaoran and Meiling shook their heads, Tomoyo stayed silent. 'I hope to see you soon, I love you both' Sakura said and a tear dropped her face 'Happy birthday, we do too' Shaoran cheer her up 'Sakura 'I'll be there in no time, you'll see' she smiled and waved. Sakura closed the laptop and face her best friend 'It's been almost 3 years since I've saw him' 'don't worry Sakura, he'll come here soon' Tomoyo simply smiled, she took her iphone and read:

_Dearest Tomoyo:_

_Unluckily for me my computer got ruined last week and I can't make a video call with you or Sakura. I got your photos; it seems to me your getting better in photography your photos look more professional every time you send me new ones. Sakura is getting taller am I right? Actually everybody in school is getting taller, except for you, only that your hair looks longer and beautiful as always._ (Tomoyo smiled and kept reading) _Remember that I've gave my powers to Fujitaka? Well I'm guessing that since then I've have lost the capacity of appearing my age again. Kaho and I decided that we should break our engagement, I want for her to be with someone that looks around her age, not a 15 year looking boy as fiancée. At the beginning she said that she didn't like the idea, but she told me that she wanted to see me with a young girl not a 30 something years woman. I know it's sad but I want to do what is best for her and myself, thank you for supporting me also Tomoyo, you are truly my best friend. I miss you guys a lot; I hope I can go back to Japan soon. Tell Sakura happy birthday for me will you? I've already sent her an email, but you know Sakura, she opens her mail once a month. May she have a good fortune and a magical day._

_Sincerely yours_

_Eriol_

Tomoyo finish reading and Sakura smiled 'Eriol is a great person, isn't he Tomoyo?' Tomoyo slightly blushed 'Yes, he is kind and gentle, and above all he is always in a good mood'. The doorbell rang they ran downstairs to open the door. The guys were outside; they hugged Sakura and gave her some gifts. They spent all day inside the house they talked, laughed, sang Sakura happy birthday and ate the cake that Fujitaka baked for his daughter. 'It's strange not to see Yukito or Touya around' said Tomoyo looking around. 'Tell me about it, my brother always was bothering me around but I know he loved me, I miss him a lot since he went to America and won the scholarship to the University' Sakura smiled knowing that her brother got what he wanted, even if that met to be separated from Yukito 'Yukito apparently is studying somewhere in Europe, so he comes in holidays when he can'. Tomoyo looked at the photo in the leaving room that she took of Touya, Yukito and Sakura before he left to USA. 'I miss them also' Tomoyo said.

At night they went to the fair near the school. They played games and Sakura won a stuffed animal that took her a lot of time to get. Tomoyo changed her obsession for videotaping to taking photos; she had 5 types of cameras. A small professional Nikon, a professional Cannon that could videotape so usually she had that one always, a professional Polaroid that printed instantly the photo, a Sony that she didn't use only to take photos underwater, and an old Protax. Tomoyo lost the others because was taking a lot of photos, when she came to realize she was near a stand that was named "Make a Wish". She wrote in the little paper and wrapped it to a balloon; she took a photo of her wish floating away. 'TOMOYO!' she turned around and saw her mother and Sakura calling her name. 'I'm coming!' she smiled and ran to catch up her mother and her best friend/ cousin.

That night Tomoyo said at Sakura's house, they laugh and talk about so many things, mainly Tomoyo's trip to Spain, she showed Sakura and Kero all the photos she took at Spain. 'I'm guessing that that place was hot!' Kero said looking at the cloth Tomoyo was wearing 'Sure, It felt like last summer. The owners of the hotel we stayed at told us that usually it was hot all days' 'man, I really would like to go there right Sakura? Sakura?' Kero said at look at his owner and saw her as sleep 'She must be tired, it was a long day' Tomoyo said as she placed a futon over Sakura and went to the table and opened the laptop. 'I think I don't like her the same way I liked Sakura before Kero' Tomoyo said looking over the photos Sakura had saved on the laptop 'I thought I liked her, but I watch the way she acts and talks when Shaoran is around. I'd ask her the way she felt about Shaoran and vice versa, and I notice that it wasn't the way I felt about her. I love her very much she is my best friend, but I think I was confused' Kero sat next to the laptop 'When did you came to realize this Tomoyo?' she smiled 'I don't know, but I do know this. I love Sakura like my best friend and as my cousin, nothing more'. Kero stood up and smiled at Tomoyo who has undoing her braided hair 'You are a really beautiful girl Tomoyo, as pretty Sakura, and a gentle person; you can have whomever you want'. Tomoyo stood up and smiled 'Thank you Kero' she slept next to Sakura 'good night' she said and rapidly felt asleep.


	2. Return

"_I really wish for this school year be full of surprises – Tomoyo"_

Today was the first day of school, Tomoyo and Sakura woke up early so they could change and have their breakfast. They slept on Tomoyo's house because Fujitaka was on an excursion and didn't want to leave Sakura alone, of course Sonomi gladly accepted to have Nadeshiko's daughter on her house. Sakura and Tomoyo went down to the dining room to have their breakfast, Sonomi was eating with them. 'So Tomoyo, Sakura are you ready to go to your last year in middle school? This year will be that last year you'll use your sailor uniform' Tomoyo and Sakura smiled 'Yes!' Sakura said energetically 'Sure' Tomoyo said softly. Sonomi smiled to her daughter and niece, and jumped out of the table to look for something, she came back with a scrapbook and search for something in the pages 'Look! Here is Nadeshiko and I with our sailor uniforms!' Sakura and Tomoyo smiled looking at the photo of the cousins. 'You really look like my aunt, Sakura. Only that your hair is shorter and brown' Sonomi smiled remembering old times 'Yes, if I had your hair I would look exactly like mom' Sakura said as she fixed Tomoyo's hair twist. Sonomi turned another page and said 'Nadeshiko and you Tomoyo had my grandmother hair. That is why you both look alike'. Sonomi smiled then shouted when she saw her watch 'I'm running late for work!' She took her suit and keys and ran out of the dining room 'I'll see you around girls!' 'Good bye mom' Tomoyo said 'Good bye aunt' Sakura smiled. They grabbed their lunches and left the mansion.

'Can you believe it? We are in 9th grade!' Sakura smiled and closed her eyes as she felt the wind on her face. 'SAKURA LOOK!' Tomoyo said in shock as Sakura opened her eyes and tears felt around her cheek. 'Shaoran' she said softly looking at him wearing the middle school uniform 'I've finish the duties on Hong Kong, I can stay in Tomoeda from now on' Shaoran said having on his hands the teddy bear named after Sakura. 'So we don't have to make video calls or anything like that right?' tears ran down her cheek, Shaoran smiled and simply said 'No'. 'Really?' she asked in disbelief however she felt a humongous happiness, 'yeah' Shaoran said as he smiled. Hearing this Sakura jumped and hugged him 'We'll be together forever!' Sakura sang as he placed his suitcase on the floor and hugged her by the waist and swirled. He later placed her on the floor and kissed her cheek, Sakura grabbed his hand and he went over and hugged Tomoyo 'Is nice seeing you Shaoran' she smiled 'It seems like a decade since I last saw you Tomoyo' Shaoran smiled and grabbed again his girlfriend since 6th grade. 'SHAORAN!' a familiar voice shouted from the park 'I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME!' And out of the park a tall Meiling came with long hair, without her usual piggy tails and bangs. 'Meiling!' Tomoyo and Sakura said as they went to greet her. 'I didn't know you were coming as well!' Sakura said. 'I'm full of surprises you know' she winked at them.

They walk together to school, as to be expected everybody was surprised to have the Li cousins as classmates again after 3 years approximately. Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and Naoko start to ask questions to Meiling and Shaoran. 'Are you going to finish school in Japan this time?' they both nodded and Meiling started telling her stories back in Hong Kong, after a while Shaoran left to be with Sakura. Tomoyo remember that she had to ask to her partner in choir a notebook that she lend her. She ran throw the hallway and bumped into someone and almost fell over but that someone she bumped into grabbed her wrist. 'I'm sorry I wasn't looking...' Tomoyo stopped and opened her eyes.

'Eriol!' She shouted and jumped to hug Eriol. 'Hello Tomoyo!' he hugged her back and bent a little bit his knees, she was standing on her toes. 'Oh my God Eriol! What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?' she walked around and hugged him again in disbelief 'I wanted to surprise you' he smiled softly. 'Well you did! What is your room? I'll go with you!' Tomoyo said excited '9-2' he said looking to a piece of paper. Hearing this Tomoyo jumped again 'You are Sakura's and my classmate!' she said happily and grabbed his hand jog to their room. 'I was right' Eriol said and Tomoyo suddenly stopped and stumbled therefore she fell down. 'Ouch' she softly said as she strokes her head and smile, Eriol worried extended his hand to help Tomoyo up 'Are you okay?' 'Yes, you were saying' Tomoyo responded. Eriol chucked 'that your hair is really long and beautiful' Tomoyo looked down her hair that reached her waist 'Thank you Eriol, we better hurry or we'll be late'. Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand 'Something tells me that you are a little bit clumsy. I'll grab your hand so you won't fall okay?' Tomoyo nodded and smiled, however she slightly blushed.

They reach the class and Tomoyo slide the door open and said 'You guys Eriol is back also' Sakura and Shaoran stood up and greet him. 'Hey Eriol' Sakura hugged Eriol 'Hi there Sakura, is nice to see you again' he smiled, Shaoran and Eriol made a friendly handshake 'Hey man, what is up' Shaoran said and they tap each other's back 'Nothing new, I see we returned back at the same time' Eriol said as he looked at Meiling and she smiled at him 'Hi! I'm Meiling, Shaoran cousin!' she smiled warmly and friendly 'Nice too meet you finally' Eriol said. The bell rang and the teacher went inside. Meiling sat next to the window, at her left side was Sakura and next to Sakura was Tomoyo as always. Souta a classmate sat behind Meiling; Shaoran of course sat behind Sakura as he did in 4th and 5th grade. 'Seat behind me Eriol' Tomoyo said smiling, he look at the seat and smiled at her 'Now that I come to think of I seat behind you back then'. He seated and placed his backpack on the back of his chair and from where he sat he could smell what he couldn't decide if it was Tomoyo perfume or hair that smelled like sweat vanilla, he loved that smell. Tomoyo turned around and smiled at him.

'Good morning class my name is Takahashi Rei, but you can call me by my first name. I'll be your homeroom teacher and I will be teaching you physics' She was a good looking lady around 38 or 40 years that had short brown hair and grey eyes. 'This year we have 3 students that came overseas, but they had been at Tomoeda before and I've been told that they were classmate with some of you. Be nice to them'. They started classes normally and their first class was physics Sakura and Meiling had some trouble with it specially Sakura; however Tomoyo understood it perfectly and enjoyed it unlike Eriol and Shaoran which understood it but didn't seem to like it.

They continued having classes and they were happy to be together. Lunch time came and the 5 of them sat with Souta, Hideou, Yuri, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and Naoko they sat together and eat, one by one they left to their clubs meetings. Shaoran went to talk with the coach so he could be in the soccer team, and Meiling went to see if she could get in drama club and volleyball. Since Sakura was in cheerleading squad she had practice, Tomoyo need to go to choir but didn't want to leave Eriol alone. 'Do you want me to go with you to the orchestra club? It's next to the choir room' she asked and he nodded 'That would be nice' 'Maybe someday you'll be playing the piano and I'll be singing in a performance, that would be so cool' she said jumping up and down as Eriol look at her carefully so if she was about to fall he would catch her fast. 'Yes definitely, and I could teach you to how play the piano' Tomoyo smiled and nodded. They kept walking until they reached the orchestra room 'Here, this is the orchestra room I'll be in the room next to this one. Good luck Eriol' she jogged and almost felt down but quickly gain balance and smiled shyly to Eriol and went inside.

After the lunch ended Eriol went to look for Tomoyo 'I was accepted, I will be playing the piano' Tomoyo smiled 'I knew you could do it. Since today is the first day of school we don't have to stay at practice.' They walked together to their last class of the day 'So you are only on choir?' Eriol asked 'No, am I in ballet and archery as well. Saturdays after school I go to horse riding, so I can participate on some races' Eriol was surprised that she was in sports because she didn't tell him and after she was very clumsy. 'How can you manage to do so many things? Don't you get tired Tomoyo?' she nodded 'Of course I get tired but I enjoy doing each of them, on Mondays I have choir, Tuesday ballet, Wednesday archery, Thursday ballet again and Friday archery once more' she smiled and Eriol said 'I guess I have no choice other than to be in cooking club and basket ball' Tomoyo looked up to him 'No choice?' she said confused 'Sure. How come you can be in 4 things and I will only be in one, no way' Tomoyo smiled 'Oh Eriol, you are so strange' he made a sarcastic face 'Look who is talking, you are as normal as myself' she laugh. They walked to their homeroom and she dropped the notebook she was holding, they look at each other and laugh at Tomoyo clumsiness.


	3. Cafe

'Ms. Tomoyo! Ms. Tomoyo! You are going to be late to your meeting with Mr. Hiiragizawa' Tomoyo smiled to her maid as she placed a brown Coach cross-bag over her floral mono suit by Burberry. 'Thank you Misao, I'm already done. Have you seen my mother?' her maid nodded 'She is at her room' Tomoyo smiled and quickly took her pink oxfords and walked to her mother's room

'Hello mom' Tomoyo smiled as she took her wallet that she had left at her mother bedroom 'Hello honey, are you leaving?' she said as she putted on her pearled necklace. 'Yes' Tomoyo said and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek ' You look beautiful mom' she said as she smiled looking at the gorgeous black classic Chanel dress that her mother was wearing and red high heels by Louis Vuitton. Sonomi smiled at her 'Thank you princess, you look very pretty yourself' Tomoyo smiled and left the room and returned again. 'Oh before I forget, I'm bring Eriol to have dinner with us!' Sonomi looked at the ceiling and said 'Eriol, Eriol, Eriol, oh that's right Eriol. The British cute boy who was your classmate on 5th grade right?' Tomoyo nodded 'I don't think that cute would be the appropriate word anymore, but I guess we are on the same page' Sonomi smiled at her daughter 'Then I try my best to be at home and see him once again, perhaps I'll do the dinner!' Tomoyo giggled at her mother enthusiasm 'Sure mom, I'll be looking forward to it' and left the room.

When she got out of her house her black Cadillac was waiting for her at the entrance, her chauffer greeted her and complement her always. This embarrassed Tomoyo a lot however she smiled and thanked her. Soon enough they reached the French Café, Eriol was seating on a table waiting for Tomoyo. He was wearing a navy blue Lacoste sweater and he rolled the sleeves up, a white Armani pant and brown boat shoes by R. Scott French. Tomoyo hop the stairs and Eriol stood up anticipating her fall so he could catch her if she were to fall. As to be expected when Tomoyo reached the top of the stairs she stumbled and Eriol grabbed her from behind her waist 'You ought to be more careful' Tomoyo grinned embarrassed 'let's go and eat some crepes'

They sat on the table and start talking right away this 'date' they had wasn't like any ordinary date, it was more like an evening in which they would be together having a fun time as best friends.

_Flashback _

'_So you're going to eat together tomorrow at the French café and then spend the evening together at the festival, that is why you won't come with us to the water park?' Meiling said a in a teasing voice and Tomoyo simply smiled and Eriol nodded 'That sounds like a date to me' Hideou said grinning 'No, we are just going to hang out. We've been planning this since two weeks ago' Tomoyo replied. 'Yeah that was what I said to my mother when I first went on a date with Yuri' Naoko said as Yuri placed his arm around her waist. 'Bug off guys, If he says that it isn't a date, then it's not a date' Shaoran said while holding hands with Sakura. 'But it is!' Takashi said 'in fact…' before he could say anything Chiharu covered his mouth and placed a kiss on his forehead 'Yeah guys admit it, it's a date' she said. Tomoyo shook her head 'No, it is not' she replied calmly. 'Sure it is' Souta said ' Sure it isn't' Eriol answered getting annoyed. Rika added 'Well, that is what we do with my fiancée on our dates' Tomoyo sighed 'It is not a date, we assure you' 'Yes it is!' all girls and boys said at the same time except Sakura and Shaoran. Tomoyo and Eriol kept calmed however were getting angry 'No it isn't' 'YES' they said 'no' Tomoyo and Eriol said in folly sighting in frustration. 'Knock it off, let's say it's a date for argument sake and to end this' Sakura smiled pulling Tomoyo and Eriol so they could talk. 'Thanking you Sakura' Eriol and Tomoyo said 'no problem' she grinned as she rests her head on Shaoran's shoulder. 'So is it a date?' Shaoran and Sakura softly whispered. Eriol and Tomoyo gave them a killer look and left the back yard 'Call it however you want, it is still not a date!' Tomoyo and Eriol ranted._

_Flashback ends_

Eriol and Tomoyo laughed at this memory, however they had so much to talk about even though they were in the same class they couldn't be talking all the tame so they had many things to chatter, they are best friends after all. One table next to Eriol and Tomoyo's were some other group of boys and girls from 9th grade as well and were talking about them 'They make such a cute couple' one girl said 'He is so handsome!' another girl said and Tomoyo heard and smiled at the table and just when two boys said at the same time ' Daiidouji is hot!' Eriol turned around making it an awkward moment.

To break the ice Tomoyo waved at them warmly and just like saved by the bell, the food came to both tables and started to eat. 'I love this macaroons, they are the best!' Tomoyo said before taking a purple one. 'I know, and the crepes are the best as well' Eriol said smiling. Soon they finished eating, they usually had an argument on who was going to pay, this time Tomoyo won because last time Eriol had pay and said 'You always invite me' which was almost true, once in a while she could convince him to let her pay. Eriol loved to invite her and tried always to do so.

Before they went to the park Tomoyo decided to go and buy 2 cakes, one so they could eat it at Eriol's mansion with Nakuru and if they convinced him, with Spinel. The second one was for Kero, Tomoyo had promise him to bake him a cake but she hadn't have the time so she decided to buy his favorite.

When they got to Eriol mansion Nakuru literally almost tackled Tomoyo 'Beautiful Tomoyo is so nice to see you! How are you?' she said while rubbing her face against hers. 'Hello Nakuru, fine thank you she said' after fixing her hair. They placed the cake on the table on the back and eventually they convinced Spinel to have some cake and immediately started to act strange. Eriol, Nakuru and Tomoyo couldn't stop laughing; Spinel was usually sleeping or about to sleep so watching act so active was most amusing.

Later Eriol taught Tomoyo how to make some fondue; Tomoyo made pastry wonderfully, however she'll always say 'I'll never make them as good as you do'. And Indeed Eriol was great at making pastry and deserts, in fact he cooked deliciously better than Tomoyo. They really had a nice time together, but it was getting late and Tomoyo had told her mother that she would return with Eriol to eat dinner.

'Shall we go?' Tomoyo asked as she finished her braid and tied it up 'Sure' Eriol responded and walked together to the front door and before he closed the door, he remembered something and said 'Waiting I forgot to give you something'. Eriol ran upstairs and soon returned with a blue ribbon on his hand. 'This ribbon is part of the robe of Clow Reed, it has magical powers, as long as you use this you'll always be safe, in a way we will always be connected' he explain as he handed to Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled at him and thanked him 'I'm not sure that I get what it does but I promise I'll always have it with me' she said as she tied the ribbon in to a bow with her braid.

When they reached Tomoyo's home, Sonomi was as happily doing dinner and Eriol offered to help, at first she said that she'll be soon finished but he insisted and ended up convincing her and the three of them prepared dinner together. A soon they finished making supper, Sonomi was called for a meeting and left the house. 'Promise me you'll come back Eriol!' Sonomi said cheerfully as always 'Of course I will' Eriol answered back smiling. They placed the food at the table and started talking 'I really like your mom' Eriol smiled 'Thank you, she is really nice I love her' Tomoyo said 'It's too bad she had to leave' Eriol nodded in agreement 'But for the time being, let's enjoy each other's company'


	4. Game

'Listen up students! You must choose a classmate as a pair, but of the opposite gender to make the dessert. It can be cake, some cookies, or maybe something more elaborate. That will be your mid partial project so try your best!'

Tomoyo didn't think twice or hesitate to smile to her best friend, Eriol and he understood immediately that they would be partners. Since Shaoran of course chose Sakura, Meiling had to find another friend to work with; then Souta pulled together all the courage he had to ask Meiling if she would be his partner she gladly agreed. Souta was really shy and not a very talkative person unlike Meiling, he had a crush on her since he first met her in elementary however he was so shy he never really spoke to her. Therefore Meiling hadn't notice the way he looks at her. After a while the students sat together in pairs and started to think what they would do as a project. Meiling and Souta decided for tiramisu which was Meiling favorite and Souta wouldn't deny her anything. Shaoran and Sakura already knew what to do since the beginning that they could make some fruit tarts, because that is what they bought always when they had a 'monthversary'. Both Tomoyo and Eriol had a real problem choosing what they wanted to do, Tomoyo wanted to make some macaroons and sweet crepes and Eriol wanted to make some fondue.

'But you love crepes and macaroons Eriol! We always go to that French restaurant that you really like' Tomoyo argued 'and you never had a problem eating the fondue I make for you' Eriol replied 'Let's do something' Tomoyo smiled 'Let's make fondue and macaroons, because crepes and fondue would be too much'. Eriol smiled and nodded 'perfect'. The bell rang it was time for lunch; Tomoyo brought food for Sakura, Meiling, Shaoran and Eriol she made it herself. 'My God Tomoyo you really outdid yourself this time' Meiling ate happy her food 'Not even joking this taste great' Shaoran said looking at Tomoyo 'Who taught you to make this?' Sakura said while she took another bit of food to her mouth delighted. Tomoyo grinned and looked at Eriol 'Eriol of course taught me how to prepare it, he can cook like no other' that made blushed Eriol and Meiling noticed 'that's not true, you can cook great also'. Tomoyo simply made a crooked smiled shook her head and continued eating.

After they finished eating Shaoran left to change cloth and the rest sat at the benches waiting for the game to start. They all went to see Shaoran's and Hideou's soccer game, the 9th graders were playing against the seniors, which was really intense. Sakura tried to be as near as possible to cheer her boyfriend who played fantastically, he was probably one of best player in the high school, if not the best. He was good looking, sporty, and a good student of course he was a catch and some girls really didn't care if he had a girlfriend or not. Sakura was getting annoyed by some girls whom where called her boyfriend pet names but she didn't say anything because she knew that he loved her and only her. 'Come on sweetie you can do it' Shaoran blushed when he heard Sakura scream that in front of the students so he ran as fast as he could and immediately scored a goal.

Eriol sat next to Takashi, Yuri and Souta which weren't in the team, however Yuri was in basketball like him Takashi and Souta were in baseball. He watched over Tomoyo from distance who was watching the game however was lost in her thoughts. She was seating with Sakura, Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika but was a little bit apart from them. Everything was going fine until a senior kicked the ball too hard and it was going to crash directly on Tomoyo's face. Eriol stood up as fast as he could but couldn't possibly reach her on time, however another senior grabbed the ball before it hit Tomoyo's face and it wasn't no other than Leo the most handsome, popular and that every girl thought was perfect, of course except Tomoyo. 'Hey! Be more careful Kaoru! You almost hit this…' _'Angel?'_ Leo stood in front of Tomoyo dazzled 'You were saying?' another teammate said. Leo kept on watching mesmerized into her eyes she stared at him blankly and shocked however 'Fetch up dude! We are tied against 9th graders! We only have 3 minutes left' He snapped out of it and gave the ball to a 9th grader, eventually he looked back at Tomoyo. At the end the seniors won but it was a very difficult game and they congratulated the 9th graders.

'That was a close call' Chiharu said worried 'Yes Tomoyo you can't stand in front a courtyard lost in translation' Meiling pointed out in a worried 'You are going to get hurt'. 'You could really have hurt yourself Tomoyo' Sakura said hugging her 'I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking' Tomoyo said as she looked at Eriol. Eriol waited for the girls to stopped surrounding Tomoyo so he could approach her, however he had to wait for many boys asking Tomoyo is she was okay and tried to convince her to go and eat some cake which she refused politely. Then Shaoran and Hideou almost pushed the guys around Tomoyo away and smiled at her because they've heard Tomoyo a thousand times say "I'm just fine". Tomoyo finally got outside of the crowd and kept walking.

'TOMOYO' Eriol screamed, she turned around and he ran to catch up to her. 'Hmm Tomoyo' Leo saw as a boy called the angel faced girl 'Tomoyo'. He stood there watching as the girl smiled to the guy. He smirked when he thought that he was stalking somebody when it was usually vice versa. 'Hey man, is something wrong with you?' Kaoru said 'Do you see that girl?' Leo said and he nodded 'The one I almost hit earlier' he said ashamed 'there is something about her'. 'Don't tell me you're going to make a move on Ms. Daiidouji' he laughed but Leo didn't and remain serious, Kaoru immediately dropped the smile 'Nobody could ever won her. NOBODY' now Leo started laughing 'I am Leo Hanabi and I get whomever I want to have' and kept on walking.

Tomoyo had archery practice and Eriol had basketball practice so they agreed to walk together home. Eriol finished earlier and went to the archery yard only to watch the boy who prevented Tomoyo from being hurt walking towards his best friend. _'What now? I better keep my distance and watch.' _he thought nothing good could possible come from this. 'So are you okay?' Leo coolly asked her and Tomoyo simply said 'You prevent the ball from hitting me, you know better than that' as she softly answered 'Ohm, sure' he said confused 'It's that all Mr. Hanabi?' Leo grinned as he found another topic to talk about. He made a deeper voice and said 'So you know who I am?' Tomoyo softly shook her head and he looked confused again 'You are wearing your team shirt, it has your last name on it' she said smoothly pointing his back while fixing her bag and changing sandals to shoes 'Oh that' he said frustrated, naturally every girl knew who he was 'You can call me Leonard or Leo, Leo I would prefer' He smiled and Tomoyo untied her ponytail as her hair felt down. Leo was dazzled by her beauty, she was on his opinion an angel and before he notice Tomoyo was walking gracefully away from him and softly said 'Goodbye Leonard, thank you for what you did at the courtyards today'. 'Sure whenever you want' he poorly said but Tomoyo didn't turn around, in fact she walked faster as she saw Eriol. She grabbed his hand and lifted her face she was smiling beautifully; they walked until they were out of Leo's sight.

Leo was mouth opened, never a girl had walk away from him. Actually he was foaming, he felt insulted that she preferred to be with that guy rather than him. _'Oh man, finally a girl deserves to be my side and she gives me her back. Not on my watch'_ he though stubbornly 'So how did it go?' Kaoru asked Leo simply said 'I've told you, I'm going to wrap her around my finger'. Kaoru frowned then teased him 'I saw her leave PRETTY happy with that friend of hers, if he is only a friend' Leo shrugged his shoulders 'I couldn't less care if he is her destined husband or simply a friend' Leo grinned and combed his hair 'Let the game begin'.


	5. Book

'It been almost one month since that boy Leo is going after you Tomoyo' Naoko pointed out. 'He is so hunky, you should give him a chance' Chiharu insisted. Tomoyo simply shook her head 'You know that I don't want any boyfriends, I'm perfect just the way I am right now' she said braiding her thick and long hair. Sakura grinned at Tomoyo stubbornness, she above all of them wanted for her to have a boyfriend but she didn't exactly fancied Leo she always had thought that Eriol would be a perfect boyfriend for her. Tomoyo was perfect; she was extremely beautiful, good mannered, polite and mature, someone just like Eriol. Eriol also had his evil ways, he liked to play pranks on people or confuse them, even though Tomoyo wasn't left behind in this category she also liked to confuse people and pretty much enjoy using light sarcasm and an extensive vocabulary.

'How are my favorite girls?' Hideou said and was followed by Yuri, Souta, Takashi, Shaoran and Eriol. Yuri sat next to Naoko and hugged her, Souta silently sat next to Meiling with his chin high, eyes and arms closed; Meiling however hugged his arm, she really like him after all, Takashi sat next to Chiharu and shared their lunch, Shaoran held Sakura's hand. 'May I seat next to you?' Eriol asked gently and Tomoyo smile brightly but shook her head 'actually I was wondering if you could accompany me to the library' he smiled back and extended his hand to help up Tomoyo. 'We'll be right back' Tomoyo said and waved. _'Someday, maybe not soon but someday those two will make a fine couple' _Sakura thought.

Tomoyo and Eriol well laughing their way to the library then Tomoyo stopped and said 'I think we ought to take the other way Eriol' she said walking around 'Why should we?' This way is shorter' Eriol said confused pointing at the library with was straight ahead. 'Yes, if we go that way we'll pass through the soccer field and mostly likely find on our way with' and before Tomoyo could finish her sentence Leo came running and shouted 'ANGEL FACE'. Eriol rolled his eyes and then turned around to smile at him warmly however he wanted to strangle him for always trying to separate him from his best friend, he had no right! Tomoyo placed her hand on her cheek and sighed 'Hello Leonard' she said at him. For a moment the whole school stared at them, girls envied Tomoyo because she had wrapped around her finger the most handsome guy in the whole high school. Leonard Hanabi was tall, not taller than Eriol, but yes tall, he was tan, had light blue eyes, blonde hair and very muscular. In fact you could say that he was the complete opposite of Eriol since he was pale, dark blue eyes, black hair however Eriol had muscles but not nearly as much as him.

'So what are you doing' Leo said as he placed his arm around Tomoyo's waist. Tomoyo took his hands off and looked at Eriol who has smiling as always and she mouth '_help me'_ 'well, actually I was going to the library with her' Eriol said and Leo gave him a killer look 'Yes Leonard we are Eriol and I are going to the library so I can borrow a book for the week, I wanted to read it last week but somebody got it first'. Leonard seemed to ignore the comment and continue to flirt with Tomoyo 'you look beautiful today Tomoyo' he grinned. Eriol chucked and looked away 'Not only today, she always look beautiful' Eriol said and pinched gently Tomoyo's cheekbone 'I'll go ahead' Eriol smiled and kept on walking. Leo was walked with Tomoyo whom didn't seem amused by his shallow conversation, which didn't vary, from his soccer game and music. _'We should have gone through the other way' _Tomoyo ranted and felt like an eternity until they reached the library when she smiled when she looked at Eriol looking for a book. She ran to him and Leo tried to follow her 'What are you looking for?' Tomoyo asked at Eriol and he smiled still looking at the shelf 'Love in Times of Cholera' he answered and she smiled 'that is so sweet you are looking for the book I wanted to read, thank you'.

Hearing this Leo scanned through the book to find it before Eriol when finally Tomoyo said frustrated 'I've founded it' as she stretched and was on the tips of her toes 'but I can't reach it'. Eriol and Leo grabbed it at the same time, Leo gave him an ugly look and Eriol politely smile. Tomoyo faced palmed as she look at the pair of guy fighting over a book and looked away and noticed another copy of the same book that seemed older 'Thank you, but I found another pair' saying this Leo let go of the book 'glad to see that you got your book angel'. Tomoyo nodded and said to Eriol 'Are you going to read it?' Eriol shook his head then nodded 'I already read once, maybe I'll read it again'. 'What a nerd' Leo bullied. Tomoyo bullied back in a sarcastic tone 'Pardon. If reading a lot makes you a nerd, then I myself am a nerd also. I have easily read over 100 books' she smiled at Eriol 'at least I'll someone can keep up with my conversation if I start talking about this book' she said as she pet the book. 'On second thoughts' Leo said as he took the book of Eriol hands 'I'll join the nerds club'.

Tomoyo and Leo walked towards the in charged of the library and wrote their names on a paper stating that they had rent the book. Eriol waited on the door 'shall we go?' he said as he extended his hand and Tomoyo grabbed it happily and talked about the book. Actually they jogged, really fast so they could lose Leo, but he wouldn't give up that easily he sat nearby the Tomoyo and her group of friends and read the first 2 pages and then went tap Tomoyo's shoulder and said 'excuse angel could you explain me a little bit of a character of the book that _we _are reading?' everybody was quiet and Tomoyo cheapish smiled 'well you shouldn't be asking me that, instead you should be asking Eriol, he is the one who had read the book after all'. The guys were bursting in laughter on the inside with Tomoyo's cleverness; they all knew Leo detested Eriol because he spent a lot of time with her. 'I mean, I think it will give us mutual advantage to analyze the book darling'. Tomoyo felt guilty on the inside and after a while she agreed to go with him. Leo extended his hand to help Tomoyo up because he noticed that Eriol did that also, however he made his move to late Tomoyo was up and he was still bent on his knees.

Leo and Tomoyo sat on a bench under a tree, Tomoyo could see her group of friends from that distance and vice versa 'Okay let me read a little bit' Tomoyo said as she opened the old book and read one chapter in 7 minutes 'Are you sure you read it?' Leo said amazed at the speed that Tomoyo read. 'Sure like I said before, I'm an active reader, in fact this is the last romantic classic novel that there is that I haven't read' she smiled as she saw Eriol take off his glasses and rub his eyes. 'I don't understand what part of this character you don't understand. Are _you _sure you read the chapter? I mean Fermina the main character you can't fully understand her until you read the whole book' Tomoyo teased 'Leonard, be honest have you ever read a novel completely?' he looked at the sky and sighed 'Call me Leo, and no, not that I don't want to be, but I just have better things to do' Tomoyo grinned 'It doesn't seem to me a waist of time' Leo chucked 'I mean they describe somebody as being pretty and they don't even put a picture, how am I supposed to imagine somebody beautiful?' 'Well some of us use our imagination' Leo felt that he could never impress Tomoyo so he decided to stop trying and be casual. 'You know how do I imagine a beautiful girl now?' Tomoyo kept on reading and answer 'Let me guess, someone like me?' Leo frowned and she grinned 'you have to work on your pick up lines, I can't believe that every girl you've had, had actually fallen for that'.

The bell rang and quickly students walked to their classes 'well Leo I'll go to class I'll see you around' he laughed 'my recess is starting now, I skipped class for you' 'you shouldn't have, that wasn't necessary' Tomoyo said rather alarmed she rose and walk fast 'I good bye Leonard'. Without their noticing Eriol was watching over Tomoyo, he was listening and watching everything. Leo grabbed her arm pushed her gently towards the wall, he place a hand against the wall next to her face. 'I don't want you to ever compare yourself to any other girl that was my girlfriend, EVER. You are so much better than them' Tomoyo looked scared and sincerely she had nothing witty to say. Leo took her chin on his hand and looked straight at her eyes 'what is about you that drives me crazy?' Eriol could only look at this horrified, he was thinking that probably Tomoyo will give in, he needed to turn away, but simply couldn't. He had microseconds to decide if he should intervene or stay back. Tomoyo thought that she shouldn't say anything, she didn't want to be rude and but she wanted to be prudent. 'Pardon me' she said and ran to her class. 'Eriol!' she said surprised that he was outside waiting for her. She mostly likely had seen everything _'heaven knows what Eriol thinks of me now'. _Naturally Eriol smiled warmly to her, taking a huge weight off from her shoulders. 'I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you today' she said and he grabbed both her hands and kisses them. 'Don't worry, come. We are already' Tomoyo smiled at her best friend _'Thank you Eriol for being there for me'._


	6. Park

Meiling, Souta, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were making a brainstorm for a project that they had to present next week for chemistry. Finally it was Saturday they were leaving early school and Sunday they didn't have to go to school so nothing could be better. Spring was ending and summer was begging, the heat started to rise in Japan, soon they would use their short sleeve uniforms Sakura and Meiling like that one better. 'So class next Friday I am expecting a fine exposition from all of you' their teacher said, the bell rang and the class was dismissed. 'What are you doing today?' Sakura asked to her group of friends 'I'm going to a baseball game of Souta and Eriol' Meiling said 'Tomoyo is also coming and you?' Sakura smiled and shook her head 'Well, actually Shaoran and I were going to hang out today' Shaoran continued 'this week has been very tiring and we haven't had time to be together. 'It's okay, enjoy yourselves' Tomoyo said and waved at them as she and the other 3 people walked with her to the courtyards.

'We'll see you later' Eriol said and Souta nodded once 'GOOD LUCK!' Tomoyo shouted and sat next to Meiling. 'Souta looks so handsome in his baseball uniform' Meiling said to Tomoyo and she nodded 'and he is a really good player also' Tomoyo pointed out. Some girls from behind were talking about Souta also and Meiling got furious and said 'Hey could you leave your comments to yourself?' Meiling didn't have to repeat it twice so they could get the message 'seriously this girls' Tomoyo smiled at Meiling's jealousy. 'Eriol has a handsome face also, don't you agree' Meiling elbowed Tomoyo and she kept staring at his delicate pale face, she was amazed that it didn't matter what Eriol did he always had that charming smile of his. 'Yes, I dare say he has' Meiling smiled and looked at the sky. 'I remember the first time I saw him when I returned here it was only for like 3 second and I thought that he was a strange looking boy' Tomoyo nodded but still looked at him 'however there was always this particular thing about him, he always looked so elegant I think that is the reason why he looked so strange' Meiling nodded and Tomoyo grinned.

'Who would have said that he would grow up to be so handsome and good lucking' she stared at him with her hands holding her face. Meiling eyes opened wide 'I never heard you say that you like a boy. This is amazing!' Tomoyo looked at Meiling with confused eyes 'I don't like Eriol, he is my best friend' Meiling teased 'But you think that he is handsome' Tomoyo nodded and respond 'Yes, but it doesn't mean I like him' and she continued watching the game 'yet' Meiling whispered softly 'what has that?' Tomoyo said 'Nothing' Meiling laughed nervously.

Eriol and Souta's team won and they soon change their cloth and met up with the girls. 'Nice game' Tomoyo said 'Thank you' they answered 'what are you going to now?' Eriol asked and Meiling said 'I'm going home, I want to rest' Souta simply said 'same here'. 'What about you Tomoyo?' she shrugged her shoulders 'Want to grab some ice cream, I heard that they opened a new ice cream shop at the north of the city. I heard that they were very good' Tomoyo smiled 'Sure, that sounds nice'. Meiling grabbed Souta's arm she waved and walked home with Souta.

Quickly Eriol and Tomoyo found the new ice cream shop, they bought vanilla and chocolate cones and sat on the benches that were outside the store. 'When they told me that this ice cream shop was really good, they couldn't possibly had been talking about this shop' Eriol frowned and placed the cone in an empty cup. Tomoyo giggled 'Well, this must be it because it's new and there is nothing beyond here' she said as she pointed to the woods. Eriol turned around and grinned 'what are you thinking?' Tomoyo said and he smiled 'Do you want to investigate?' They rose from their seats and walk into the muddy path.

They walk and giggled for half an hour 'We should probably go back, we haven't seen anything but trees and grass' Tomoyo looked worried at the sky 'And its about to rain' she pointed above her face. Eriol cover her face and said 'Does it really matter when your best friend is a magician?' He took his key 'But Eriol!' Tomoyo said and he placed his finger on her mouth 'Nobody is near'. He used his power to make the clouds disappear and soon the sun came out. 'I like much more this weather' Tomoyo laugh as she walked faster and faster until finally she tripped over a tree root.

'I didn't see that coming' She laughed nervously 'you never see anything coming' Eriol said as he took a look at her arm. 'Probably you are going to get a bruise' He said with a sad expression in his face. 'It doesn't matter, one more won't make a difference' she smiled and rose 'come on let's go, and adventure waits for us'. Eriol rose and hold her hand. They walked 5 more minutes they didn't really talked; they were admiring the trees and the calm atmosphere. 'Look Eriol! It is a park!' Tomoyo pointed at an old pair of red swings and a really long blue slide. 'Seems like somebody forgot this place' Eriol said touching the swings. Tomoyo rapidly sat on one and started to swing 'But they seem safe'. Eriol smiled 'its quite a discovery we made' he presume, Tomoyo smiled 'It will be like our secret place to be' she breathe in and exhale heavily 'there is something about this place that seems to me very heavenly, peaceful'. Eriol chucked, 'I can make it prettier with a swing of the key' but she shook her head and said 'I like it just the way it is'.

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and swinging happily, the place was perfect they could laugh as hard as they wanted without disturbing anybody, and the best part only they knew about this place. Since that they on they continued to go to the park, which rapidly became part of their lives.


	7. Tea

The ninth grader's had their July fair project. This year Tomoyo's grade decided to a Traditional Tea Room, they were 25 in total in the class, 10 girls were in charge of making the tea, other 5 boys made the cleaning, 6 girls and 3 boys were serving the tea and there was only one girl was outside the shop. That girl had to be most gracious, social, elegant and pretty girl in the room. They nominated Sakura but she said that she was too clumsy, Rika was another option but she insisted that she was too shy, another named Hitoru was nominated she was pretty and social but she was to scatterbrained even Meiling was nominated but she detest to be stand in the same place.

_Flashback _

'_Tomoyo, why don't you go?' asked Sakura, Meiling smiled 'Yes Tomoyo, you are elegant; you are social, gracious and very beautiful. Right Eriol?' she got Eriol off guard. He blinked twice and blushed at Tomoyo's staring face 'Yes, you are' he simply said and took a book near by and stared to read it. Tomoyo grinned at this and agree. 'I have one condition' she added 'I want to make the waitress dresses and mine please', they nodded and she smiled back. _

_End of Flashback_

The waitresses were wearing different colors of kimonos with the same design of cherry blossom and an obi. They all had their hair pulled into a half ponytail with a flower decoration. 'Sakura, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Meiling! You look great' Eriol said 'Thank you Eriol' the 5 of them said 'You guys don't look bad either' Meiling said as she hugged Souta whom simply placed his arms around her waist. Sakura looked around as she hold Shaoran's hand 'Were is Tomoyo?' Takashi raise his hand and before he could say his lie Chiharu placed her hand on top of his mouth and said 'No, actually I haven't seen her since she gave us the kimonos earlier this morning' Shaoran added 'That is not normal behavior for Tomoyo, she is usually earlier than everyone' soon after he finished his sentence the slide door opened. A beautiful silky pink and lily kimono catch everybody attention, a pink obi decorated the Kimono, and the most pretty person was wearing this Kimono, it was Tomoyo.

Tomoyo walked to the group and wander why they were so quite 'Is something the matter?' she asked naively. Eriol couldn't help but softly say to her 'Wow Tomoyo, you look dashing like that' he paused and swallowed 'I'm amazed, I thought you couldn't be prettier, but it seems you are'. He looked directly at her eyes, Tomoyo responded 'Thank you Eriol' she look at him and blushed 'You look very handsome also' they both stayed quiet staring at each other dazzled. The others just stared at each other awkwardly trying to act as if they didn't notice the scene. 'YES TOMOYO, YOU LOOK WONDERFUL' Meiling shouted to break the tense air and rapidly and the others even Souta agreed and a whole mess of words came from the group. Tomoyo smiled and bowed 'Let's start working'.

The tearoom was a success! They were one of the grades that won more money. Some said that I was because many guy's attention was called by the beautiful girl at the entrance of the class, the girls that served the tea were very pretty also, oh and the tea taste wasn't bad either. From time to time Eriol stared at the graceful Tomoyo, sometimes she notice that he was looking at her and she smiled at him back. Eriol was mature enough to not turn away and act as if he didn't notice her; he smiled or made eyes at her. _'She is truly a beauty' _Eriol taught as he watch Tomoyo gracefully the clients.

Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo said after the fair cleaning the room. 'What are you going to do today?' Asked Shaoran. Tomoyo answered 'I'm going to train with Pegasus today, it's been a while since I haven't take him for a walk.' Sakura clapped her hands and said 'Can we come?' Tomoyo smiled and said 'It will be my pleasure!' Sakura and Tomoyo walked to their lockers and then Tomoyo asked 'Sharon, Eriol do you want to come along?' It first Eriol and Shaoran looked at each other and whined 'Actually Eriol and were going to watch rugby' Shaoran said Eriol whispered sorry. Sakura made a sad face, which melted Shaoran on the inside and later said 'Maybe we could go and visit after the game, of course only if you want bro' Shaoran recommended and Eriol nodded 'sounds good to me'. Tomoyo smiled widely 'great I'll see you then'.

Back at the Daidouji Manor Sakura and Tomoyo changed cloth and went riding, Tomoyo was riding her pure blood white horse whom she named Pegasus, she had him since she was 12, she had another horse that pure blood also but black her name was Nyx which is the name of the Greek Goddess of the night. She actually had other 2 horses, which are the mates of Pegasus and Nyx, but those belonged to Sonomi. Tomoyo phoned her mother to tell her that Sakura was home, of course Sonomi tried to go to her house so she could spend some time with both of the girls. When she ended the call she saw that Shaoran texted her, 'Sakura' Tomoyo smiled 'can you do me a favor?' Sakura smiled and answered yes. 'Would you please go to the front door and greet Shaoran and Eriol I just got a message from the guy telling me that they arrived'. Sakura got off the horse and went inside her house, Tomoyo got off also her house.

Soon Sakura met Eriol and Shaoran and took them where Tomoyo was, or at least where Sakura last time saw her. 'But she was here a minute ago' Sakura said looking around. 'Do you think that maybe she went to her room?' Shaoran said. 'I highly doubt it, I go anyway' Sakura said. 'I look for her at the kitchen, maybe she went inside for a small bite' Shaoran said 'I look for her outside'. Eriol went to the horse house and saw that Tomoyo was climbing a tree.

'TOMOYO!' Eriol shouted as he began to ran 'What on earth are you doing?' Tomoyo looked down at him and smile 'Nice to see you Eriol'. She kept on climbing, 'Tomoyo, I don't know if you notice, but you don't have a got balance, be careful you'll fall down!' Eriol said worried and Tomoyo simply answered 'almost there'. Tomoyo was moved a little bit and the branch broke, causing her to lose balance and felt on top of Eriol. After a half a minute Tomoyo got off Eriol and said that she was sorry, she stroke his head, she actually landed hard on him. 'I'm sorry but thank you Eriol; if you weren't here I could have broken a rib or something' she said. Actually Eriol nodded only because he was thinking about the fall, not the fall actually but the way Tomoyo felt, it almost looked like '_an angel felt from the sky_'. 'It's okay' Eriol replied 'but seriously why did you climbed the tree from the begging?' Tomoyo smiled and extended her hand, she had a red apple. 'It's for Pegasus, he loves them' said she as she rose and gave the apple to the beautiful horse.

Without them knowing Sonomi watch the hole scene thinking '_How cliché, I won't get surprised if she tells me that she is going to marry him_'. Soon she went downstairs to the garden in the company of Sakura and Shaoran, she had a platter with cake, and behind her the maids with cups of tea. 'So' She said to call Eriol and Tomoyo's attention. 'Who wants tea?'


	8. Bridge

Tomoyo woke up early in the morning, she just felt like it was going to be a bad Sunday. Usually Tomoyo wakes up happy, energetic and cheerful but today wasn't the case she felt tired, dull, sleepy and in a certain way sad 'I guess I didn't rest well' Tomoyo said to herself a she rolled in her bed sheets and decided to sleep another pair of hours. 'I'll wake up at 10' she thought. Minutes seemed like hours to poor Tomoyo, she couldn't get back to sleep. 'Enough!' she said as she got off the bed and took a cold shower so she could wake up for sure. Today is was extremely hot, it was August after all Tomoyo thought she should be wearing a dress, but to be honest she felt horrible, she looked at herself in the mirror and she didn't see the beautiful girl she usually see. She sighed frustrated as she tried billions of dresses. After a while she decided to look something simpler, she took beige shorts, a light blue basic shirt and navy blue vest. Tomoyo looked herself at the mirror and thought that she looked so simple, she felt less pretty after that. 'I knew that today wasn't my day'.

Tomoyo tried to wear some makeup; she had tons of eye shadows, mascaras, powders, and brushes, everything that a makeup artist could possibly use but since she didn't like to use makeup, she had to take it off million of times until she finally got it sort of right. Tomoyo went downstairs and found her mother eating her breakfast. 'Honey' Sonomi said 'I was about to see if you were sick, since it is 9 and you didn't came downstairs'. Tomoyo smiled to her mother and said 'Today isn't my day' Sonomi grinned at Tomoyo 'obviously it's not sweetie, your make up is horrid'. Tomoyo sighed and Sonomi took her daughter to her room to fix her makeup. 'So you take the tip of this thin brush and lightly tap is with color and then you try to blend it in with this fluffier brush with the clearer one, the point is that people can't tell were you start to change the colors' Sonomi explain Tomoyo some tips and trick, after all Sonomi had her personal makeup artist and she had taught her some tricks as well. 'You look better baby'. Tomoyo stand in front on the mirror, she looks mesmerized at her reflection, she just looked unreal, and she felt that she was the prettiest teenage girl alive. Sonomi smiled at her and placed her hands on Tomoyo's shoulder 'Now, don't make this a habit. You look as pretty without makeup'. Tomoyo smiled at her mom and left the house for a walk.

'Now' Tomoyo said to herself 'whom should I call?' Tomoyo took her cellphone and called Sakura 'Sakura?' '_Yes, who is it?_' 'It's Tomoyo!' '_Oh hi Tomoyo, what is up_?' 'Nothing new, I was wondering do you want to go out to grab an ice cream of something?' '_Oh I would love to, but_' Tomoyo sighed and said 'I guess that you are with Shaoran huh?' she said trying not to sound disappointed. _'I'm sorry Tomoyo, if you had called earlier, I wouldn't have made plans with him after all' _'don't worry go ahead and enjoy yourself' '_bye_' Tomoyo hang up and thought '_I guess that Shaoran isn't available'_.

Tomoyo looked her reflection on the lake, '_This Bridge really brings memories_' she smiled and dialed another number. 'GOOD MORNING, THIS IS MEILING WHO IS THIS?' Meiling said happily 'Meiling it's me Tomoyo' 'OH TOMOYO!' she Meiling said once again in a loud voice 'How do you do?' Tomoyo giggled 'I was wondering if you want to go out today take a walk around town' 'Well, I loved to, but actually right now I'm training, sorry' Tomoyo faced palmed and said 'Don't worry, it will be next time then'.

Tomoyo was about to dial someone when she got a call. 'Hello?' she said 'You look kind of lonely' she smiled when she recognized the voice and saw on the other edge of the bridge was Eriol smiling using beige shorts and blue shirt with red strips. Tomoyo hanged up ad walked to the middle and so did Eriol. Hey she said as she hugged him, 'Good evening Tomo-' Eriol got cut off and stared at Tomoyo. 'Something is different about you, something is not quite right' Tomoyo looked at him confused and said 'what are you talking about?' Eriol eyes spread wide open and smirked cheaply 'are you wearing makeup?' Tomoyo blushed 'yeah why?' Eriol smiled and shook his head 'why would you wear makeup? You look so much better without it, you are naturally gorgeous' Tomoyo laughed slightly 'you say that because you didn't see me in the morning' Eriol eyebrow twitched as he took his handkerchief out of his pocket. 'Did you just took a handkerchief out of your pocket? Old style are we?' Tomoyo teased. 'I'm British' Eriol simply responded as her softly passed the handkerchief over Tomoyo's face leaving half over her face with makeup and the other half without. 'Now, there is my precious Tomoyo I know and love. As pretty as always.' Tomoyo smiled 'Thank you Eriol' and she took the rest of her makeup.

They walked in the beautiful park laughing and talking all evening, after a while they bought some ice cream, it was on Eriol. 'Thank you' said Tomoyo after she took her vanilla cone. 'So' Eriol said 'so what?' Tomoyo replied, Eriol smiled 'Oh well you know, that thing and the other' Tomoyo looked at him confused 'I don't understand, what are you talking about Eriol?' Eriol blushed and looked down 'oh its nothing' and he stood up and keep walking 'Hey! Wait!' Tomoyo said jogging trying to catch up with him, until he finally stopped at the middle of the bridge where they met earlier. 'Eriol?' Tomoyo said in a sad tone, he smiled 'don't worry about it, it's nothing really' Tomoyo sighed in relief and smiled.

They stood silent for a awhile looking at each other's reflections until Tomoyo broke the silence 'It's funny' Eriol looked at her and she remain looking at the reflection 'what is funny?' he stated 'It's funny how we have changed, but at the same time we haven't really changed that much had we? When you first came here we were both 11 years' she stopped and giggled 'we'll at least I was 11 and you appeared to be. 4 years had passed I'm 15 now, we are both more mature in a certain way, our face have change, but not really because you still look like the gentle boy I met in elementary school, so am I, however we have changed our way of being and still we manage to like the same thing we did when younger' Tomoyo looked up to Eriol and hugged his arm and rest her head against it 'You are always here for me when I need you, thank you Eriol so much for that' Eriol smiled back and said 'You are-' and was cut off by a manly voice shouting angel from a distance.

Tomoyo and Eriol both slowly turn around as if doing this will make the voice disappear. 'Hello angel face, stunning as always are you?' Leo said as he placed a kiss on Tomoyo's hand. 'Hello Leonard' Tomoyo said on a bored tone looking at Eriol whom only smiled. 'So Tomoyo, I heard that there is a very good bakery down the road, let go' he said as he dragged her down the bridge and Tomoyo mouth to Eriol "I'm sorry" he smiled and waved at his best friend.


	9. Luck

_Dearest Tomoyo:_

_How had you been little Tomoyo, I'm sure that you had been more than fine since Eriol arrived right? I've heard from Sakura that you are still a great student, I'm so proud of you and I did receive your letters and photos, I love reading you mails you are so eloquent and fancy speaking, you are truly a extraordinary teenager. I also enjoy looking at your pictures, you are very beautiful Tomoyo, and I am more than sure that Eriol thinks that also. I took the liberty to send some photos that you sent me to an agency; you'll be surprised at the beginning seeing that it will not be of what you'll expect. I'm sorry for being so mysterious but I know you'll prefer it this way. I also want you to know that I more than okay that you are 'very close' to Eriol, actually I would prefer if you speed up and become more than his best company if you know what I mean. You are a smart and gorgeous girl Tomoyo; you are most fitting for him and __I know __that he will make you very happy. I love you and I miss you._

_Sincerely yours_

_Kaho _

'Could this letter be more confusing?' Tomoyo said to herself and handed it to Sakura as she passed around to Meiling. 'I usually don't understand her but I still love her' Sakura and Meiling agreed. 'What would she mean with "more than his best company" do you think Tomoyo?' Meiling said in a teasing voice, Tomoyo shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. 'I'll never fully understand why Eriol and Ms. Misuki broke up, I think that she is a wonderful woman, oh and a really pretty person' Tomoyo said blushing remembering the gentle face of the woman. The three teenagers agreed. 'Well we should get going' Sakura said picking her bag and walking to the door.

Tomoyo grabbed her huge but cute summer hat and putted on her pink Aldo shoes. She was wearing floral waist dress from BCBG, she had to admitted that she wasn't really excited to go to the festival because Leo had somehow manage to convince her to go to another date, that she consider not as fun if she would be with the girls, or the entire gang, or Eriol. However she did accepted that she looked marvelous today. Meiling untied her ponytail leaving her long hair fall over the lavender jumpsuit that Tomoyo picked out for her last week and putted on her oxfords. Since Sakura still used her short hair she simply brushed it and was ready to go, she was wearing a white blazer that Tomoyo made for her and a mint tee-shirt with beige shorts and some sandals.

When the girls reached to the festival they were amazed because they noticed that they had a small amusement park. 'Hurry up guys!' Rika smiled at them in a blue shirt and a black pencil skirt. 'You look elegant as always Rika' Sakura smiled at her friend follow by Takashi, Hideou, Yuri, Souta, Chiharu and Naoko. 'Where are Shaoran and Eriol?' Meiling said looking for her cousin and her friend. Yuri, Hideou, Takashi and Souta laughed 'they are probably still looking how to get out of the lockers' they said smirking evilly. 'You guys are mean!' Chiharu said slapping Takashi in the back. 'They always play heavier pranks on us!' Yuri ranted and Naoko shook her head in disapproval.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and ran for the lockers before they could say anything however Tomoyo stumbled and someone grabbed her hand before she could fall. 'I'm sorry' she said picking up the hat that had felt on the ground 'I wasn't looking'. 'That's just like you Tomoyo' of course it was Eriol, he was always there when she need him. She smiled 'thank you Eriol, we were going to look for you and Shaoran with Sakura'. Tomoyo smiled at Shaoran and he smiled back to her then he hugged his girlfriend and kissed her. 'Let's go' Tomoyo smiled radiantly to her best friend. Eriol looked at her and smiled however in the inside he was melting to her breathtaking face. Tomoyo started to hop and walk faster and Eriol immediately grabbed her hand. 'You know you aren't the most coordinated person in the world when it comes to walk in the street' Eriol teased.

Everybody went to the little stands, and randomly played to win things, naturally Tomoyo played at archery and of course she won the biggest price which were 12 stuffed animals and gave on to each one, however she had one extra. They passed to another stand were they had charms; however you had to win them. 'Too bad that I suck at "where is the ball" it's unfair they are like 3 people shuffling the ball' Tomoyo ranted and Eriol giggled. 'I am good at this game I can get it to you if you want' Tomoyo nodded and smiled. Before Eriol could do anything, a strong voice said from across the park 'ANGEL FACE!' Eriol felt a chill pass through his spine, and Tomoyo simply smiled. "Leo" they both guessed on their minds.

Leo placed a kiss on Tomoyo cheek as she blushed, and Eriol simply stared. 'Hello Leonard' Tomoyo said and Leo sighed knowing that she wasn't ever going to use his nickname. 'Hello beautiful' he said as she turned to Eriol shrugging her shoulders. Leo looked at him coldly and Eriol smiled and said warmly 'I was going to try to get a charm for Tomoyo, if you could' and before Eriol could say anything Leo paid to play 'Let's see how gets her first the charm' Tomoyo laughed nervously and looked at Sakura whom was watching the scene eating popcorn with Shaoran as if it was a show. "Great" she thought and crossed her arms looking at the pair of boys looking at the cups trying to find the red ball. In the first try they both got her the charm.

The rest of the evening Leo basically tried to drag Tomoyo with him so they could be alone, however Tomoyo instead to not to split from the group since that was the deal since the beginning. 'I'll be back' Leo said giving Eriol a dirty look who only smiled warmly. 'Why do you hang out with Leo?' Eriol asked Tomoyo as he seated next to her in a bench looking to the lake. 'He instead a lot, and after all he isn't half bad. He is actually a really nice guy, too bad that you guys don't get along. I don't understand how someone could not like you' she said as she slightly placed her head on his shoulder. Eriol smiled and rested his head on top of hers 'I don't know, he doesn't let anybody to be near to you' he answered back. Tomoyo sighed however squeezed herself to be nearer as possible to Eriol 'I don't know, but I am so lucky that you are my best friend'. "It feels warm to be near her" Eriol thought.

Leo watched Tomoyo and Eriol seating together and really together, and they were so okay with that. "Tomoyo would never be comfortable with me like that" he sighed and looked at the sunset. 'They make a nice couple' a pair of girls said passing threw and Leo heard them only to reassure his decision. Leo slowly walked to the bench and looked down sadly to Tomoyo not even looking at Eriol. 'Can you give us a minute, please' Eriol was surprised, for that was the kindest thing Leo had ever told him, however he still used that cold voice, he only used a sweet however manly voice with Tomoyo. 'Sure' Eriol said looking at Tomoyo who had a confused face.

Eriol and the rest of the guys looked from a distance so couldn't listen to a thing. Leo took both Tomoyo's hands and kissed them, she looked at him carefully. 'Tomoyo, here is the thing I remember the first time I saw at the court yards. I thought I saw an angel and I stared at you not believing my eyes I was dazzled by your beauty' Leo said looking into her eyes and Tomoyo knew he wasn't going to talk about how pretty she was, and Eriol also figured that out thus began to sweat. 'At the beginning you were only like any other girl that I would think that was pretty enough, however you where more attractive to me than any other girl. Then I tried to talk to you and you were unlike any other girl, you wouldn't look at me twice' Leo smirked and continued 'I was so used to have every girl that I wanted that I was offended and then really tried hard to gain your attention. However the more I tried the more I fell' Leo took a deep breath and manage to say 'fell more and more in love with you' Tomoyo felt his grip on her hands getting harder and she was speechless 'I knew that you didn't answered my feelings, however you kept going out with me because you knew that I liked you, you did that only to make me feel better' Leo's eyes were getting blurry.

'You are such a sweet girl Tomoyo' Tomoyo placed her hand on his cheek 'I'm going to ask you one more time Tomoyo, do you want to be my girlfriend?' Tomoyo sighed and softly shook her head 'you are a nice person, but I know that I am not the one for you. You deserve someone that responds back your feelings' Leo giggled weakly and looked away still holding Tomoyo's hands 'I know I could have you returning my feelings, but you couldn't possibly do it…' He stopped and looked at Tomoyo with a sincere smile 'that is of course until you continue being as lost in loved with Hiiragizawa right?' Tomoyo heart started pounding harder and he noticed her change in expression. However Tomoyo felt happy, it was a nice feeling. Tomoyo looked at him and placed her face close to him and said 'I'm sorry Leo'. Leo came closer to Tomoyo to give her a kiss, before this could happen Eriol stood up and left saying 'we shouldn't be violating their privacy'.

Tomoyo didn't know what to do and just stayed there in shock, Leo stopped and laughed 'I thought I could steel you a kiss, but I rather you to have a first kiss with someone you actually love' He said a placed a kiss on her cheek, he stood up and smiled 'are you leaving?' Tomoyo said softly and he smiled 'You finally called me Leo' Tomoyo smiled and said 'I guess I did call you Leo after all' 'I'll see you around angel face' he said as he walked leaving Tomoyo and her friends behind.

'So you have up on Tomoyo' Kaoru said and he smirked 'how did you know?' 'You've been my best friend since kindergarten Leo, how won't I notice? But why do you gave up on her' he asked and Leo looked back at the beautiful smiling girl who walked her way to her friends. 'I've had felt in love with her, and I want her to be happy. Her happiness lies within somebody else' Leo responded 'After all this years, you have finally learned what is love huh?' Kaoru teased and Leo patted his back and kept on walking.

On his way he saw a wondering Eriol who became more confused to see him walk away from the festival, when Leo passed next to Eriol he whispered 'You better make her happy'. Eriol looked back at Leo whom just kept walking then ran to the place where the gang where, and he was greeted by Tomoyo's beautiful smile. 'Where were you Eriol, I was wondering where you where' she said in distance waving at him.


	10. Lake

'So that is what happened' Tomoyo explain to her two best friends Sakura and Meiling. 'Oh I see' Meiling said to Tomoyo in a teasing tone 'so have you spoke about this with Eriol? I think he probably believes that you like Leo or something' Tomoyo laughed out loud while Sakura and Meiling just sat there looking at her 'You cant be serious!' Tomoyo said as she continue laughing then she notice that Meiling was serious and said 'why would he think that?' Meiling face palmed and Sakura said 'this is strange Tomoyo usually you are a very observant person, I can't believe that you haven't notice?' Tomoyo stayed quiet for a moment 'Oh, you mean that Leo is very flirty with me?' 'Well, yeah' Meiling said 'well, that doesn't mean I like him back you guys'. Meiling looked at Sakura and she said 'okay, let's leave it that way'.

Tomoyo and Meiling stayed at Sakura's and where getting ready to go to school. 'Have a good day Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo' Kero said, he was now in good terms with Meiling, she was so much mature than when she was 10 and actually love to spend time with Kero 'good morning!' the 3 pretty girl said to him and wave 'good bye Kero'. The girls walked to the school together and Tomoyo was looking at her email with her iPhone when she suddenly stopped. 'Tomoyo are you okay?' Sakura asked, no answer. Meiling took the cellphone from her hand Tomoyo was still in shock. 'It says: **Dear Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji You have been accepted for the modeling agency, Vogue got your photos and absolutely adore you, they said that they have never seen a girl like you, your are potentially the new Audrey Hepburn. Your first shoot will be next week; we'll give you a call do we can tell you where the photo shot will be. We look forward to work with you. IMG Agency**'. Meiling and Sakura looked at each other and Tomoyo was still spacing out 'WHAT?' they both said 'You applied for being a model and didn't tell us?' Sakura said 'I feel offended' Meiling added 'Tomoyo snap out of it!' Soon Eriol and Shaoran catch up 'Hey guys' they both said Shaoran hugged Sakura and looked strangely at the zoned out Tomoyo 'what's Tomoyo this morning?' Eriol shook Tomoyo and nothing happen.

Meiling and Sakura read the mail to the guys, Eriol was carrying on his back Tomoyo on their way to school. 'That's strange, that is something that Tomoyo wouldn't do' Shaoran debated 'I know, this is so strange' Eriol added. 'IMG is a very important agency' Sakura added 'It's not hard to see why Tomoyo is in shock' 'true' Meiling said. 'Should we take her to the infirmary?' Eriol asked 'she is not responding' they all agreed and went to the school infirmary.

Eriol placed Tomoyo on the bed sitting, still spaced out. The nurse passed a flashlight on her eyes rapidly until Tomoyo came to herself finally. 'Why am I in the school infirmary?' Tomoyo asked confused 'You were totally spaced out for half an hour Tomoyo, you stayed like that after you read the email from the agency' Sakura said 'right' Tomoyo said and she got pale again. 'Since when you wanted to be a model Tomoyo?' Shaoran asked confused 'I never wanted to!' Tomoyo replied. 'Seems that Ms. Daidouji feels better, I believe you can go to classes now' the nurse said and saying this the 5 of them went to classes.

In recess Tomoyo still didn't understand what was happening, but it came to her and took her iPhone and searched for Kaho's letter. 'So this was what Kaho was talking about!' Tomoyo should it to them and now everything made sense. 'Anyways, Tomoyo' Meiling said 'will you work with them?' Tomoyo blushed 'I don't know, its kind of scaring. I don't now if I could be a good model' she responded. 'Of course you will you are gorgeous Tomoyo!' Sakura said to encourage her 'I guess I can give it a try' Tomoyo smiled. 'So take note today October 23' before Sakura said another word Tomoyo shouted 'WHAT? Today is October 23?' Eriol nodded. 'Oh my!' Tomoyo said as she stood up 'Tomoyo, wait!' Eriol ran after her, Shaoran and Sakura tried to but Meiling said that it would be best if they live it to Eriol.

Tomoyo was seating under a bench se was calling somebody, Eriol watch from a distance. She spoke on the phone for 10 minutes and right after she hanged up Eriol took his long jacket and placed it over Tomoyo. 'You must be freezing, it's getting cold now, November is near' he said gently as he placed his arm around her, she had a sad expression on her face, almost as if she was about to cry. 'Yes, it is' Tomoyo said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

They stood quiet for a while until Eriol broke the silence 'I may be out of the line for asking this, but what happened?' Tomoyo sighed and said 'Today is my Ai Daidouji birthday, my father's birthday. I don't get to see him that much but I love him, he is very caring and he loves me. My mother and him use to get in fights a lot, but he usually ended up asking for forgiveness because he was indeed in love with my mother.' Tomoyo stop for a breath and then continued 'but he loved her more than what she loved him, or at least that is what he thought and left one day to America, after that my mother was devastated it was a really terrible time for her. One day he came back and said that he was sorry and my mother started to cry and for the first time I heard her say I'm sorry to him and since then they get alone better, however his job is at America and it seems he can't return except for holidays. He always comes to celebrate Christmas, or some vacations that they give on America, and his birthday. Since I was little he took me to this beautiful lake outside the town, he always comes, but this time he is not coming' Tomoyo said as her eyes got more watery and before she started to cry Eriol whipped her tear before it fell. 'I miss him so much' Tomoyo said sadly and Eriol hugged her for a while. Tomoyo pulled back and Eriol sad 'better?' Tomoyo nodded 'lets go' and they went back to gang.

At the end of the school Tomoyo said that she wanted to go home alone, but in reality she was heading to the lake where her father used to take her. She called her mother after recess brake to inform her that she was going over there. Tomoyo looked out the window and saw the familiar scenery and smiled to herself 'does bring back memories'. She told her driver to go slow so she could see everything, so the short trip of 30 minutes ended up being a 1 hour and 15 minutes long. The car pulled up in an empty parking lot and she walked slowly to the park.

'_This smell of wood, the sound of the birds and the air touching the wonder, this trees and completely orange almost out of leaves, just like I remember it since little'. _Tomoyo sat on a bench watching the sunset she closed her eyes, smiling while she remembered when she came here with her father and mother. 'Sure it's beautiful here' a voice said Tomoyo turned around tear fell down her cheeks as she saw the extremely white men, while dark hair and grey eyes. 'Daddy!' she said as she hugged her father 'my little Tomoyo' he said as he hugged her tightly. He pulled back and said 'I can't believe how beautiful you look, every time you just get prettier' and hugs her back. Tomoyo burst in to tears 'I thought you weren't coming!' Ai smiled and said 'after I spoke with you I couldn't stand it and basically escape from work and bought a ticket to Japan as fast as I could, I'm sorry that I couldn't come here earlier honey' he started to cry also 'why are you crying dad? I'm glad that you are here daddy! I've missed you so much, I love you so much' and hugged her father 'I love more than anything Tomoyo, forgive me, I'm so sorry Tomoyo, I'm so deeply sorry sweet heart'. 'Stop saying that you are sorry' a voice said and placed her hand on Ai shoulder, both Tomoyo and Ai look at her. Sonomi stood there wearing a white dress making her look angelic, she looked ad radiant as ever 'I'm the one that should be sorry, I never had time for our daughter or for you my love. I'm sorry that you are the one who takes all the blame when the fault is mine, I'm sorry that I'm so stubborn and I know that I not demonstrate my feelings for you both, but the true is that you mean the word to me and I've miss you so much' Sonomi started to cry and Ai hugged his wife and kissed her 'I'm so sorry Sonomi, I'm the worst' Sonomi kissed him and smiled 'Happy birthday darling'. Tomoyo hugged her parents for a while, everything was right they were together now, and it was like when she was a baby, happily walking around the lake, Sonomi and Ai holding hand looking after her, they were truly a loving family.


	11. Call

Eriol answered his phone 'Yes, Hiiragizawa speaking' he looked at Nakuru and mouthed _"call from England" _'I see, so is it really important' he sighed and just kept silent 'I'm glad it is not urgent' he felt like committing suicide 'Good evening' and hang up the phone. Eriol called Spinel and Nakuru to come to the room and spoke with them, Nakuru naturally gave her opinion, Spinel simply said 'I don't care; at least if I can sleep it I'll be okay'. Eriol felt frustrated finally he felt perfectly happy, just when things got really good, something would interfere.

His cell phone rang, it was Tomoyo he grinned at the phone and answered 'Good evening Tomoyo' _'Good evening Eriol, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today' _'I don't know Tomoyo; I am not in the mood' he said in a depressed tone '_what? What happened, what is wrong Eriol?'_ 'Nothing is wrong, yet' _'Tell me Eriol, you know you can trust me'_ Tomoyo said worried 'I'm going to England' Tomoyo felt like her heart dropped to her stomach tears started to form on her eyes and a knot was on her throat _'Wha-aa-at! Eriol you can't leave us now, you can't leave Japan and after all without you nothing would be the same. You can't leave us, __**you can't leave me**__'_ she managed to say. Eriol heart pumped faster he didn't want to leave her either, he didn't know how she felt about him, but she meant everything to him. 'Like I told you, nothing is wrong yet. I am leaving sometime but at least not this year' Tomoyo was silent on the other line trying to process everything 'Tomoyo don't… don't be upset it pains me when you are like that' Tomoyo couldn't find herself capable of pronouncing any words so Eriol sighed and said 'I guess I'll call you later, bye' he hang up and Tomoyo was still in shock. She turned to the window and saw the sky it was cloudy and she remembered, _"I don't really like cloudy days Tomoyo, it seems to me that the sun is suffering"_ 'Eriol' she said to herself and tears ran down her cheeks.

She was wearing a black Calvin Klein turtle neck shirt, white shorts from DKNY and black Keds. She grabbed her puppy Prada bag and placed it across one shoulder. 'I'm going for a walk' Tomoyo said rapidly so her maids wouldn't notice that she was crying. She ran out of her house and didn't watch where she was going and suddenly she bumped in to someone 'I'm sorry I wasn't…' she was interrupted by a familiar voice 'Tomoyo, have you been crying?' she looked up and saw that it was Shaoran. 'Tomoyo?' he repeated and tears ran down again, she immediately hug him in desperation and he hugged her back comforting her 'Eriol is leaving for England he doesn't know when but he is leaving!' she said in a cracking voice. Shaoran was in shocked also, he didn't knew his best friend was leaving to England 'I-I didn't know that' he said sadly. He cleared away her tears 'you know Tomoyo you are a strong girl, this is the first time I've seen you cried' she laughed sadly 'I'm not that strong Shaoran' he shook his head and smiled to her 'come let's go, actually I came here to met up with…' 'Tomoyo what is wrong?' Sakura shouted in distance and rapidly got to them. 'Tomoyo why are you crying?' she said worriedly, Tomoyo hugged her and started to cry, she couldn't speak so Shaoran said 'Eriol is leaving to England' Sakura felt her eyes beginning to form tear but she didn't want to because she knew that she would only make Tomoyo feel worst.

Shaoran left them so they could talk a little bit while he speaks with Eriol. Sakura and Tomoyo had been silent for a while Sakura was lost for words and Tomoyo was silent but tears ran down her cheek. Sakura noticed that Tomoyo was wearing a blue ribbon at the end of her braid and now that she came to realized she usually used it however never got ruined, somehow it seemed magical 'Tomoyo this ribbon…' she was cut off by Tomoyo 'Eriol gave it to me a while a go' she remember his words _"_this ribbon is part of the robe of Clow Reed, it has magical powers, as long as you use this you'll always be safe, in a way we will always be connected". 'When he told me that he was leaving my heart felt like shredding into piece and immediately I felt scared for I didn't want to leave him' Sakura clicked to the feeling, it was like when she learned that Shaoran was leaving to Hong Kong 'Tomoyo' Sakura simply said and Tomoyo looked at her expression and she understood what she was thinking 'Like when you knew Shaoran was leaving'. A smiled played in her lips and said 'It's clear now, I'm in love with Eriol' Tomoyo said trembling and tears formed again on her eyes however they were different not really as cold as before, much more like filled with love and warmth however sad because he was leaving. 'You know Tomoyo, when Shaoran told me that he was in love with me I didn't really know what to do, but when I learned that he was leaving it pained me so badly. I waited for him and now he is here and I'm so happy' Sakura placed an arm around her neck and placed her head on shoulder 'I won't tell you what to do, but I'm going to tell you one thing Tomoyo, you are a smart girl that will chose the right path'. Tomoyo looked up at the cloudy sky which stared to form soft rain 'Thank you Sakura you are the best' she smiled warmly to Sakura and ran to her way to Eriol's mansion.

By when she reached Eriol's mansion she was soaking wet, and for her surprise Eriol was outside the frowning looking at the sky. 'Eriol!' she said calling his attention but as usual Tomoyo was very clumsy and at the gate she stumbled however Eriol got in time to catch her. 'Tomoyo what are you doing here?' he said and before she could answer he grabbed gently her hand and said 'Come on in you are freezing'. Once inside Eriol brought her a hot cup of tea and place it in front of her, then he looked at her eyes that were swollen 'Tomoyo had you been crying' he felt guilty because if she had indeed cried, for sure she was crying because of what she told him earlier.

'When, you called me I didn't know what to do Eriol, you are a very precious person to me' he blushed and felt his heart pound faster 'I now know that you are leaving someday to England, and I know I'm going to be very sad about it maybe it would take me a lot of time to be chilled again. The thought that you were leaving simply made me uneasy and made me cry' 'Tomoyo I' but he was interrupted by her 'I know that this can't be easy for you either Eriol but' Eriol bend down and interrupted her, they were now face to face 'Tomoyo when I am with you I feel happy and I really don't want to leave Japan, however I have some things going on in England, luckily I don't have to go right now' Eriol moved a strand of hair that was covering her face 'You earlier told me that I couldn't leave you, and I really can't' Tomoyo heart started to race faster 'However I've seen you stand pain by my sake and you always stayed by my side, sometimes I think it was better if I wasn't around because I knew that Leo stopped hanging around you because he thought that you and I…' Tomoyo shook her head 'you are wrong; he stopped it because I asked him to do so. Eriol don't you understand that without you I feel numb. You are my best friend Eriol' Tomoyo thought that right now wasn't really the time to tell him that she was in love with him. Tomoyo smiled at him and stood up and 'but you are still here and I'm going to make sure that you have the time of your life' he stood up also 'I don't know what exactly I can do for you but I always be by your side, I want you to be happy and laugh a lot. I'll make sure you'll enjoy been here more than anything' she said and smiled warmly to him. 'Thank you Tomoyo' he said and hugged her tightly, she first was surprised but quickly hugged him back. Tomoyo suddenly laughed and said 'I've got you all wet' Eriol looked down at his blue shirt and jeans and laugh. He looked at her hair and notice that she was wearing the ribbon. 'So that is why I felt like going outside' he said while fixing the ribbon. Tomoyo looked at it and smiled to him.


	12. Lotus

Meiling smiled as she watched her cousin holding hands with her best friend, and her other best friend sharing a meal with her other best friend. "If I could only tell him" Meiling thought, she turned around to see Souta playing baseball which he played incredibly. 'What are you thing Meiling' Rika asked 'Shaoran and Sakura make a really nice couple, Eriol and Tomoyo as well but those two are as slow as a snail' Rika giggled 'No, you weren't looking at them' Meiling blushed and her hair fell on her face 'That's unlike you Meiling, why don't you tell Souta you like him and everything will come to place' 'I don't know, he and I are completely different, and he rarely talks to me' she exhaled deeply and smiled as Shaoran came and sat next to her 'May I speak alone with Meiling for a moment please Rika?' he asked gently and she nodded.

10 minutes passed and none of them spoke, they just sat together and not even moving one inch. Shaoran had his arm around her neck and she rested her head on his shoulder. The leaf-less tress made a relaxing noise with the cold air. After a while Meiling said 'Thank you Shaoran' they understood each other perfectly, they spent most of their childhood together. She understood that was Shaoran's way of encouraging her because he knew that something was troubling her. 'You are welcome' he said and stood up and went to the courtyard were the guys were playing baseball.

Meiling wanted to stay alone to think what she could do about it, she always spoke with him and he told him everything, however he didn't speak with her. Souta usually nodded and rarely answered only when necessary, he was really quiet and calculated most of the things he did on his mind and then made a move, he was the perfect opposite of Meiling. "And he is so handsome" Meiling taught to herself and blushed. She looked at him smiling with those perfect teeth of him; he was very talk perhaps taller than Eriol or Hideou. He had light tanned skin, small nose and curly black hair; Souta's mother's parents were Italian that is why he was different. He had a serious face, however it was a handsome face and deep inside Meiling knew that he was sweet and caring; only that he didn't show it.

The bell soon rang and they were having biology, they had to work in pairs. Usually in biology they work in trios so she worked with Sakura and Tomoyo, but this time Sakura worked with Eriol and Tomoyo with Shaoran. 'Hey Souta! Do you want to work with me please?' she said cheerfully and happy only to get a nod from him. Souta loved biology so he basically made the work by himself, Meiling didn't rant much, she was busy looking at him and talking and from time to time he nodded or simply replied 'ah'. When the class ended Meiling sighed because she couldn't get much out of Souta but was glad that at least the day of classes had ended and holidays would start.

After school the girl shad agreed to go to Chiharu lake house, which was 45 minutes from the city walking. They all went and spent the day eating and talking, they were having fun until they touched the Souta situation. 'So Meiling, when are you planning to confess to Souta?' Naoko asked 'Never' she answered without hesitation, 'Wait, WHAT?' Chiharu screamed 'That's not right Meiling he will never know if you don't tell him' Sakura said followed by Tomoyo 'You must tell him' Tomoyo said. Meiling grinned 'Look who is talking, why don't you go and tell Eriol how you feel about him' Tomoyo sighed 'Come on Meiling, he is my best friend, I don't think of him in that way' Tomoyo added 'Of course, and Shaoran is your best friend also and you don't feel the same way about Eriol don't you?' Meiling nailed it and Tomoyo eyed Sakura 'Sorry but you know what I think' Sakura bothered.

'Changing the subject' Rika said to break the tension 'Are you going somewhere in the Holidays?' They all shook their had and then Meiling grasp and placed her hand on her mouth 'Oh no, I forgot that on Sunday Shaoran and I are living to Hong Kong to spend the Holidays with our family' 'that is true Shaoran mention that to me last week' Sakura said. The girls look at each other 'but tomorrow we were going to have a meeting at Tomoyo's house' Naoko added 'I know but we'll go' Meiling added. They continued talking and Meiling could only think about Souta.

Saturday came soon and they all gathered at Tomoyo's house, they were eating pizza and having a great time, it was getting late and both Shaoran and Meiling knew that they had to go to bed early, the trip to Hong Kong was long and tiring, they had to be at home by 11. Meiling had being all night watching Souta knowing that she won't be watch him in a long time. 'Meiling may I speak with you' Souta said, she nodded and grabbed her hand, they walked to a terrace where they saw together the moon 'I understand that you are leaving tomorrow' he said 'Yes, I'll be spending time with my mother, father, aunt and cousins for Christmas' 'I see, for how long' He said looking at the moon and his hands at his back. 'All the vacations that we were given by the school, maybe a little more' Souta then turn around and saw her with a sad face 'That's too sad' 'I know, I wanted to spend Christmas with you' she blushed 'I mean with all the guys and girls' 'Me too' he said. They were silent for a moment and Meiling grinned 'You are very talkative today' Souta didn't answer he only looked into her eyes.

"I must be crazy, but this is it" Meiling thought to herself 'Souta, you know you are a very important person to me, and I never want to lose you. I don't to ever say good-bye to you' she gulped as he came closer 'It has been a long time since we met. I can't believe how long I've being loving you and how long I contained my love. The look of your eyes and that smile that you give me melts my heart away. I love you, most ardently' Souta step back and didn't respond a thing and Meiling knew if she expressed herself the more hurt she would get but she couldn't seem to stop. 'I don't know how you feel about me, but I'm completely in love with you and I can't hide it. You now own me mind, sprit, body and soul, I love you, I love you and I love you' Souta still didn't answer a thing, and Meiling wasn't finished yet 'I don't know how you feel about me, but it doesn't matter to me, my feelings towards you will not change. How I wish words could express the thoughts that I have towards you. If I should say I love you then the greater percent of my words are still unexpressed. But of course, I must say something my heart beats for you, and my heart longs for you. You're the last thing on my mind at night. You fill every dream I have, you're the very first thing I think of when I wake up' Meiling had tears on her cheeks, Souta simply placed his hand on her arm 'I'm leaving, but I'm leaving my heart with you. Forever and it will belong to you, _forever_. Don't tell me if you don't love me, but please for the love of God, please tell me if you feel the same way. If you don't love me, please stop looking at me with those eyes, please stop touching my arm, please stop it I beg you' Souta didn't answered Meiling felt her heart shatter in to thousand pieces, she had tried to express her feelings and possibility forever ruined her friendship and he didn't pronounce a word, however he never let go of her arm and slowly grabbed her hand.

'Meiling we most…go' Shaoran said and notice that he had interrupted something really important, Meiling said answering to Shaoran but looking at Souta 'No, it doesn't matter, I wasn't saying anything important' Meiling turned around and Souta gently squeezed her hand, she acted as he didn't notice but she did and was dying to hug him. On their way home Meiling was sobbing on Shaoran's shoulder.

Next day at the train station everybody was there, expect for Souta. Meiling looked disappointed but promised herself that she will not shed a tear for him again. 'Man where are you? We are about to leave' Shaoran said through the phone _'I'm sorry I had to take my little sister to my grandparents house, I coming as fast as I can' _Souta said while he ran his way to the train station. Everybody had said goodbye to both Meiling and Shaoran, and just when Meiling stepped on the train a strong voice shouted 'Meiling!' she stepped out of the train and saw Souta running as fast as he could with a bunch of: Forget-Me-Not, red Carnations, Gardenias, red Roses and red Tulips all of this flowers meant true love or passionate love and one Lotus flower which are Meiling's favorite flower. 'I'm sorry that I couldn't answer yesterday, and my answer is I love you too' Meiling didn't answered or move 'Since the first moment I saw you, I've liked you, you are so kind and dear to me, I can't always answer to you because you take my breath away' he handed the flowers and a man placed a hand on Meiling shoulder 'Miss I need you to board the train' Meiling simply looked in shocked looking at Souta 'Meiling could you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?' she turned around and a tear felt from her cheek, then the door closed.

Yuri said 'I'm sorry bro' he shook his head 'No, I deserve it for hurting her so much' he said as he watched the train slowly move. 'Souta look!' Sakura said pointing at the back part of the train were Meiling had her head out, Souta started to walk faster to catch up with the train 'YES!' Meiling screamed and Souta ran faster 'I'll come back, wait for me' Souta nodded 'Forgive me' he said 'I have nothing to forgive, I love you!' Souta ran faster until there was no more cement 'I love you more Meiling'. He waved and smiled at his girlfriend.


	13. Short Chapter

Winter break was over, today was first day of classes, and this was a very important day, after all it was their first time in high school. Tomoeda was a small town after all and only had one elementary, one middle school and one high school that is why Tomoyo's classmates will always be the same. Tomoyo woke earlier to get ready she was so excited. She grabbed her black skirt and tuck in her white shirt and tied her tie, she put on her socks and black shoes. She went down the stairs to eat her breakfast; on the table there were her mother and her father. 'Good morning dad, mom' Tomoyo said as she placed a kiss on her father cheek 'Oh sweetie look at you!' she said looking dazzled at her daughter 'I can't believe that you are going to high school, time goes way to fast' her father said as she placed a kiss on Sonomi's cheek. 'Are you ready for this big day?' Ai said and Tomoyo smiled 'absolutely dad' 'don't forget this honey' Sonomi said handing over to her daughter the baby blue blazer.

After new years she went to a vacation with both her parents at Germany that is way Ai was on Japan, this Sunday he was going to America again. Tomoyo walked her way to school and on her way she met Souta, Meiling and Shaoran. 'Good morning' Tomoyo politely said and smiled when she saw that Souta and Meiling where holding hands 'Hello Tomoyo!' Meiling said while kissed Tomoyo cheek, Shaoran hugged Tomoyo and Souta waved at her. 'Where is Sakura?' Tomoyo asked to Shaoran and he responded 'I'm going to her house, I don't want for her to be late on her first day of high school' saying this he waved and went in the opposite direction to go to Sakura's house.

On their way to the school they found Rika and Hideou, they walk together and saw the their classes, neither Rika, Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko, Hideou or Yuri were with them anymore luckily for Tomoyo she was with Souta and her best friends Sakura, Meiling Shaoran and well, Eriol which was indeed her best friend but also the one she loved the most. _'Eriol' _she thought_ 'my dear, dear Eriol' _and her heart started to pump faster. 'Tomoyo, lets go to classes, we are going to be late' Sakura said Tomoyo turned around and saw Sakura with Shaoran, she smiled 'so you did manage to bring Sakura on time?' Shaoran smiled 'she was almost ready after all' Sakura smiled.

When Tomoyo slide the door open she saw Eriol on cleaning duty, was placing a lily magnolia and some cherry blossoms arrangements to decorate the class. 'Good morning Tomoyo' Eriol smiled at her 'good morning Eriol' she said looking at the beautiful flowers 'this flowers are lovely they are my' and before she could say anything more Eriol responded 'your favorite, I know that is why I got them, so you could start your year on a pleasant environment' Tomoyo smiled at him 'thank you Eriol' and lightly blushed.


	14. Valentine

This year Valentine's Day would be different for high school, usually one day the girls give their loved one chocolate and another day that guy would respond them by giving them something back. No, this year everything would be different, not only because they will have a festival, but they will celebrate it in the western way; girls and boys will exchange the chocolate, flowers or gifts the same day.

'Good morning' Tomoyo said as she sat in front of Eriol and look at the empty seat next to her and Shaoran looking depressed behind it. 'Good morning' Meiling and Shaoran said while smiling at her. 'Good morning Tomoyo' the blue eyed boy said 'Good morning Eriol' she responded 'How are you?' 'I'm fine how about you?' he asked 'I'm kind of tired, yesterday at ballet practice I felt and hurt my ankle' she said looking at her feet as she sat' Eriol's eyes were wide opened and asked worried 'How bad is it? Does it still hurt? Did you come school walking? Isn't that bad for your…' Tomoyo interrupt smiling at him 'You too ask many questions, thank you for worry about me but I am okay. It's true it does sting a little, however I am fine, really' He breathed heavy and then smiled; she smiled at him and turned around.

'Morning, sorry I am so late!' Sakura ran and rushed into her seat and smile at everybody. 'Good morning honey' Shaoran said and smiled at her 'Morning honey' she said as she softly placed a kiss on Shaoran's cheek. The bell rang and Mrs. Rei entered the class and said 'Happy Valentine's Day students as you know the Seniors students will be coming to the rooms giving out the presents, but the principal said that shouldn't a be a reason for a mess'

The day pass and Tomoyo already had over 27 dozens of roses and infinite amount of chocolate. _'I'll give some to Kero'_ she thought. Lunch time came and the gifts still arrived to Tomoyo making Eriol a little bit uncomfortable. 'Wow Tomoyo, at this rate you will be the girl that received more gifts in high school' Chiharu said amazed 'That's to be expected, she is the cutest girl in all high school' Sakura said, Rika, Meiling and Naoko nodded in agreement. 'Come on guys you'll make me blush' Tomoyo said 'Anyways where are the boys? Shouldn't you be with Shaoran Sakura? And you Naoko where is Yuri? Meiling shouldn't you be with Souta?' The girls smiled and said 'Today after the festival we'll spend the time together, so we decided this lunch should be a girls only' Naoko explain. 'I see, thank you girls!' Tomoyo replied. 'So, Tomoyo' Meiling said in a teasing voice 'What are you going to say to Eriol?' hearing this Tomoyo blushed and smile since an image of him came to her 'I don't know, when he is around I become more clumsy and my heartbeat goes faster and slower at the same time. I think I, I think I…' Rika interrupted 'Like him?' Tomoyo shook her head 'More like love him I would say' Sakura said and smiled at her best friend. Tomoyo blush more and smiled 'Exactly'. 'How much do you like him?' Chiharu asked.

'So what are you going to do?' Takashi asked 'Yeah you know what they say, if you like it then you should put a ring on it' Souta teased 'come on dude, have you opened your eyes? Tomoyo is like the most wanted girl in high school, I mean did you see the amount of roses and gifts she got?' Yuri bothered Eriol whom was getting annoyed 'You know Eriol, you are very mature and when she is around you act like a lost sheep. Like you don't know what to do, however you still enjoy being with her right? Cheer up man it's Valentine's Day after all' Hideou reassured 'and you know her, she is a very sweet girl and cares about you' Shaoran said supporting his best friend. 'In the worst case, if she doesn't love you the way you do, she will be nice and give you a sincere reply. She really cares for you, and she would never hurt you in any way and you know it'. Eriol sighed 'I don't know when I am with her I can't really think clearly, I just…' 'How much you love her?' Takashi asked.

'More than I can tell' Eriol and Tomoyo responded.

The bell rang and they had P.E. they all went to the fields. Tomoyo didn't have the class so she sat on the bench and start drawing Eriol's face, when she came to realize what she was doing she blush and erased it because she thought maybe someone could see it, she sighed in frustration and ask the coach if she could leave so she could fix her things since it would take her longer than usual, her coach simply nodded. As she slowly walked throw the hallways she came across the field were the guys were playing soccer, she glanced at Eriol and stared at him, he saw that Tomoyo was watching her and smiled at her, she blushed and turned around. In matters of seconds a ball hit Tomoyo by her hip and she felt hard in the ground.

'Oh my God' Eriol said and ran to help Tomoyo up, followed by Shaoran, Takashi, Souta, Yuri, Hideou and the coach. 'Are you okay Tomoyo?' Yuri asked 'Yes, I merely felt a little' Tomoyo said with a nervous laugh 'That's not true' Eriol said worried 'you landed pretty hard, I saw it' as Eriol kneeled and faced her, but Tomoyo looked away. 'Hiiragizawa, take Ms. Daiidouji to the infirmary' the coach said 'Sure' Eriol said a picked up bridal style and carefully lifted little Tomoyo. 'What are you looking at?' the coach said a sent the guys running around the field.

'Thank you' Tomoyo said as the nurse gave her a painkiller. 'Huh?' Eriol said confused 'You know for everything, for bringing me here. I know even if the coach wouldn't tell you to bring me here, you would. You are really gentle Eriol' Tomoyo grinned 'You are always welcome' he said making Tomoyo blush and he notice. After she drank the pill he asked if she wanted for him to carry her again, she shook her and guaranteed him that she could walk perfectly. They walked together to their classroom since the bell was about to ring 'How am I going to take all this home?' she said looking down at the roses and took out her cell phone 'I'm going to call my chauffer so she could pick me up and help me with the valentine presents' before she could press any button Eriol said 'There is no need I will help you and walk you home' 'Really? Isn't that a bother?' 'Not at all, I enjoy being at your company' he said and blushed; she smiled and felt her heart race faster and slower as she had said earlier.

Eriol walked Tomoyo to her house and help her with what apparently was an infinite amount of roses and other gifts. He also helped her placing the flowers near the garden. He was about to leave when Tomoyo told him to wait a little bit more 'Here' she gave him a letter and some home baked cookies 'promise me that you will read it at night after the festival' she blushed as she gave it to him. 'Thank you Tomoyo, this is really thoughtful. You see I was wondering if you could meet me near the lake at the festival there is something that I need to tell you' his heart started racing and he felt that he would have a heart attack. Tomoyo smiled and her eyes had a certain glow 'I also need to tell you something Eriol' she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek and she shyly closed the door.

'_I'll tell her today. I'm going to tell Tomoyo that I love her' _Eriol texted Shaoran. _'He told me to go to the lake together; I've decided today I'm going to tell Eriol that I love him' _Tomoyo texted Sakura. Shaoran and Sakura were together and showed each other their messages and smiled.


	15. Rain

'ERIOL LISTEN TO ME!' The girl with long hair said with tears on her eyes 'I like you and I want you to like me as well! I don't know what you think of me, but please give me a chance to be your girlfriend' she said with her hands together in hope. They were in park it was about sunset, a romantic place for such revelations. The lake reflected the couple scene; the trees moved with the air making it seem they were dancing. She jumped as she placed her arms around him, her lips pressed against him. Eriol was surprised; in shock actually he couldn't move or pull away.

Tomoyo ran in frustration and cried in desperation. Was this what Eriol wanted to tell her or more like watch? Did he plan everything so she could see that he got himself a girlfriend? Why was him so cruel in doing so? She couldn't believe what was happening! She had never felt so horrible in her live. And only to make it worst Eriol saw her and he didn't move an inch.

_Flashback_

'_Tomoyo you look beautiful in your kimono' Sakura said admiring Tomoyo delicate silk kimono which was pink with turquoise cherry blossom patterns. 'Thank you Sakura, you look very cute as well in yours' said Tomoyo fixing Sakura obi 'Yellow really suits you' Sakura was wearing a yellow kimono with little pink bamboos. 'Let's go' Sakura said as they walk out of Sakura house and went walking to the festival. In the way they found Shaoran, Meiling and Souta, so basically Tomoyo was left alone in search of Eriol. When they reached the festival she asked Yuri and Hideou if they had seen Eriol, they nodded and responded 'He is waiting for you at the park near the lake'. She thanked them and kept walking. The festival smelled like sweets and cotton candy in the air, the park was filled with balloons and gifts that anybody could buy. She was really impressed that all this work was made by the high scholars. _

_When she was near the park she saw two people standing in front if each other. One was a girl with long dark blonde hair, tall and had brown eyes. 'That is Ayumi from the 10-1, what is she doing here?' then a tear felt around here cheek when she saw it was Eriol, and to make it worst then she kissed him. Tomoyo's heart stopped, she felt like she couldn't breathe correctly and tears ran faster and didn't stop from falling. Before Eriol could really get a glimpse of Tomoyo crying, she ran as fast as she could, or at least as fast as her ankle would let her._

_End of flashback_

'Why? Eriol why? Why would you? How could you?' The more she thought about it, the less she knew what to think. She started to ran faster and faster and she felt down. She was running so fast that she didn't notice that she had hurt her ankle. Usually when she felt down Eriol was there to help her up, but this time he wouldn't come. Tomoyo started to cry not only because her ankle hurt but her heart was broken, she summon up all the energy she had and stood up. She cried loud and desperately no one could listen to her, therefore she felt secure to do so.

'Eriol have you seen Tomoyo!' Sakura asked worried. Eriol felt a pressure on his chest when he heard Tomoyo's name 'Yes but it was a while ago' he said while holding the phone 'Is something the matter' he said and felt his blood racing on his veins, his heart pounded harder and harder. 'It's been 3 hours and it's all ready dark' she said in a cracking voice 'we can't find Tomoyo' Sakura cried and Eriol heart stopped, he barely could talk now 'Did you try using your magic?' 'No there are too many people outside I can't use magic with people all over town, if I use The Time if I call her name she wouldn't answer me and if I use The Sleep the same will happen. Eriol we must find her!' she said desperately 'I have an idea where she might be' he hanged up the phone and ran as fast as he could to the secret park that he and Tomoyo had found last year.

'Tomoyo' he said softly watching the little girl soaking wet facing the ground with her long hair dripping water, her cheeks and nose were pink from crying and tears that mixed with the rain covered her face while she lousily swing in the wooden swing. He came closer noticing that she wouldn't look at his face and before he could as anything Tomoyo softly said 'When I come to think about it, I'm not very good at expressing my feelings' 'Excuse me?' he said softly and coming closer to her and she continued.

'For example I used to like Sakura, and even if I proposed myself to try to tell, something always kept me from telling, the way I felt for her. Also there was a time I started to have a crush on Touya and also failed at trying to express my feelings to him' saying this more tears felt on Tomoyo cheeks, they ran awfully fast, but her eyes remained gentle 'I thought that someday I could tell her, I thought I had a strong will but I didn't have one. I couldn't either confess to Touya since he went to America I stopped to have feelings for him and that is when I learned that I really didn't like him it was only a crush' she paused and a small grin formed in Tomoyo's lips 'However sometimes I think this is unwilling capacity to express myself, is good. I am not sad at because I never came to tell Sakura my feelings because now I really don't see her in any other way than cousin and my best friend. I am actually extremely happy that she is with Shaoran. I guess that my mind now thinks that I shouldn't tell my feelings because sooner or later they would fade away' she paused and her voice started to crack and she began to cry harder. Her grip on the swing was tighter and Eriol noticed then she shouted still looking down' 'But with you it's different!' Now she could barely speak and from time to time she would stop and continue 'Today I was going to tell you the way I felt about you' 'Tomoyo I' Eriol tried to interrupt her but she simply continued and he stayed quiet. Tomoyo voice raised and shouted 'BUT WHEN I SAW YOU KISSING AYUMI, I COULDN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE'.

Eriol eyes got blurry and one tear dropped from his eyes, even if he tried to speak his voice wouldn't come out. A long pause happened Tomoyo cries were beginning to sound, after she managed to calm down she continued 'I thought I was okay telling to myself that we are best friends and all I need was to be with your company and that it was okay that you didn't need to return my feelings and as long you were happy I was going to be happy, but I, but I' she paused and raised her head. Eriol was shocked because not only he had never seen anybody cried like that, and seeing her crying so desperately was heart breaking. Tomoyo's eyes were swollen her nose was so pink her tears had even reached her kimono, he felt so wrong and it hurt him knowing that she was so sad because of his fault. Tomoyo breathe again screamed ' I JUST CAN'T STAND TO BE ALONE ANYMORE' saying this she started to cry more but she didn't made any noise she only had her hands curved up in ball pressing them and tears running faster than the rain. Eriol felt tears on his cheeks, he cleared them and then he came closer to her and placed his umbrella under her. He moved her hair from her face. He putted his face close to hers; he wanted to say something but Tomoyo's terribly sad face was paining him as well. Tomoyo touched his cheek and whispered 'I am not good enough for your am I?' she said looking up to his eyes 'What are you talking about?' Eriol said looking to her eyes. She stared at his face but she feel her heart tearing into pieces _'What am I doing here' _she thought looking away.

She tried to stand up but immediately felt down again and she placed a hand on her ankle because it started to pain her again. He extended his arm to help Tomoyo up and she took his hand 'You felt down while you were running after you saw me and Ayumi at the park didn't you?' Eriol asked and Tomoyo grip on his hand got tighter when he said that, she began to cry softly. Eriol realized that she wouldn't talk to him anymore, so he carried her bridal style and he was looking for a hut where they could seat and talk without having to be under the rain.


	16. Locket

Eriol kept walking and he looked at Tomoyo's face, she was still crying and was looking away. _'My poor little Tomoyo, what have I done!' _he thought and pulled Tomoyo closer to him. She placed her hand on his chest then brought it back and balled it up and put it near her heart. He kept walking until he found a little hut that had nothing inside it except for some a table with some candles and matches. He placed Tomoyo on the table and lighted 4 candles then he took off his coat and placed it over Tomoyo shoulders.

'I'm sorry you saw that Tomoyo' he said looking directly to her eyes, he faked a lousy smile 'It's okay, you have nothing to apologize for, if you like Ayumi then go ahead I'm not the one whom most chose for you' Tomoyo softly said while she looked at the rain. Eriol look at her and felt very guilty, she was crying her hear out. 'I don't like Ayumi' Tomoyo opened her eyes and look at him and closed them felling that tears where forming on her eyes 'Then why did you kiss her' she said while tears ran on her cheek 'I didn't kiss her' Eriol protested 'You are a liar' she said bitterly but sad 'I'm telling you the truth' 'I saw you with my own eyes Eriol. Don't deny it, you know it is true' 'It is not what you think Tomoyo' she tried to get down of the table but Eriol grabbed her arm and placed her again on top of the table. 'Somehow Ayumi new that I was going to be at the park therefore she arrived. Yes, she kissed me but I didn't kiss her back and then I saw you…' Tomoyo interrupted him 'And you didn't came for me' she said heartbroken 'I didn't know if that was really you, I was all ready pretty confused with what was happening'. He cleared away her tears with his thumb. Tomoyo quickly moved her face, she didn't want to feel his touch 'I hate you' she said Eriol stand in front of her numb shaking his head 'Don't say that please'. Tomoyo was crying and crying, he sighed and turned the door.

'I told her that I couldn't respond her feelings because I like someone else' she felt her heart starting to race slower, however she felt her blood racing throw her veins. Eriol gave his handkerchief to her and continued. 'I told her that I was sorry but the person I really like is you' Eriol took a deep breath and continued 'However when I told her that I liked you, I lied' He said firmly and Tomoyo didn't know what to do now, she had messed up everything and now how could she possible tell him _"Don't worry let's just forget it and be best friends okay?"_

'I want you to listen to me and you don't need to say anything, please here me out. You are not like the other girls Tomoyo; you are a very special woman to me. However it is different with us, you see I never had such feelings to some like I do with you, but I feel like I can't love you like any other woman' Tomoyo felt like crying more and more and just wanted to get out of there and never see him ever again 'You are my best friend Tomoyo, my confident. You also knew everything about my magic and about Kaho; I have a very special bond with you…' She turned away 'Oh, I knew that, you didn't have to tell me. It wasn't as if… as if I hoped that you loved me back. It's that all? I guess… I should be leaving' Tomoyo manage to get to the door and almost leave when he said 'I'm just getting started' She breathed in once more and turned around and looked at him. Every blink he made felt like another piece of her heart was getting broken 'Sometimes is hard, I may look young but actually I am like Sakura's father's age or even more, I get confused trying to establishing the difference of ages or trying to figure out someone, for example trying to understand Sakura and Shaoran was pretty easy but you, you always mess up with my mind and I never really got to understood you. Sometimes I feel the urge of protecting you, other times to have fun next to you, but sometimes I just feel my heart racing or my breathing becoming difficult yet still wanting to be with you. I get jealously attacks because many guys liking you, however that is natural because you are you kind and beautiful. I even felt desperate to know where are you, what are you doing and how you are feeling. It pains me to know that you feel sad and when you smile it seems to me that there's sunshine. Despite our differences Tomoyo I've come to realize I feel I can be myself next to you and somehow without my ever noticing, it felt so natural to have you by my side. That is why I lied to Ayumi because I don't like you Tomoyo, is something so much more than that little by little I've also came to realize that **I'm in love with you Tomoyo**' He said tried to come nearer to her.

Tomoyo didn't understand what to do anymore a while ago she was so sad and nothing could fix her heart and in matter of seconds she was rejoicing in happiness. They both remained in silence Tomoyo was trembling and tears still were coming out of her eyes. There was a long pause and Eriol was now in front of Tomoyo whom frankly didn't know how to react, they were now face to face. Eriol placed his hand at her cheek and said 'Tomoyo will you stay by my side forever?' Tomoyo couldn't held it anymore and throw her arms around his neck and started crying 'Yes' she said softly as Eriol placed his arms around her waist.

After a while they sat beside each other in the table, Eriol's left hand hugged her waist while she held his right hand. Tomoyo started laughing softly and she whipped away her tears 'I feel so stupid' she laughed and Eriol grabbed her hand and smiled at her 'You are not stupid, you only thought what anybody would thought. It's all right Tomoyo don't put mind to it' She blushed 'Anybody except you, you wouldn't jump into conclusions' Eriol placed his head on top of hers and closed his eyes 'You never know, maybe I would' She moved her head and placed a kiss on his head 'No, that would be unlike you'. They stayed there for a while not really talking, just enjoying each other company.

It was getting late and the rain had all ready stop. Eriol insisted that he had to carry Tomoyo home and he did. Once they reach their house outside was Sonomi worried making phone calls trying to find Tomoyo and when she saw the pair approach she sighed and hung up the phone. 'Tomoyo my darling are you okay?' she said while Eriol softly placed her on the floor and Sonomi ran to hug her daughter. 'Yes mom Eriol helped me, I felt down and hurt again my ankle' Sonomi smiled and thank Eriol and told him to come in. 'Do you want a cup of tea Mr. Hiiragizawa?' one of the maids from Tomoyo offered him and nodded 'Please call me Eriol' She smiled and said 'I'll be right back with your tea Mr. Eriol'. Tomoyo went up stairs to change her wet kimono, meanwhile he texted to Sakura "I've found her, I brought her home now she is fine"  
>Sakura immediately answered "How can I ever thank you Eriol!"<p>

Eriol was drinking his cup of tea with Sonomi whom left the room before Tomoyo entered. 'Your mother is a very nice lady' he said and Tomoyo smiled 'I know, she always tries her best at everything. By the way where did she go?' she said as she took a seat next to Eriol in the huge dining table 'She went upstairs she was attending a call'. 'I see' she said looking at him 'Are you hungry? Do you want to have dinner?' she offered but he shook his head. 'Nakuru and Spinel must be waiting for me still, perhaps another day'. She nodded, Eriol and Tomoyo left the table and went to the door they hugged before he left, he was almost outside of the house when he remembered and took a little present from his pocket and gave it to Tomoyo 'I almost forgot, this was what I wanted to give to you today' Tomoyo took it on her hands and before she could say anything he placed a kiss on her cheek. 'Happy Valentine's day' He immediately turned around and walked away leaving Tomoyo mesmerized with one hand touching her cheek where he gave her a kiss and the other one with the little bag pressing it against her heart. 'Eriol' she softly said and she watched as he walked until he was out of sight she blushed and felt her heart racing. She opened the bag and it was a white gold locket, heart-shaped and inside had written '_Eriol'._

'Ohm, Ms. Tomoyo you had been standing in the door for 10 minutes now, is something the matter?' 'Nothing is the matter; in fact everything is wonderful, just wonderful' Tomoyo sighed and closed the door 'Do you want your dinner Ms. Tomoyo?' Tomoyo nodded and went swirling her way to the dining room. Her mom was watching from upstairs and smiled at her daughter who didn't notice her presence for she was in her own world right now. After Tomoyo finished her dinner she went upstairs to her home and looked at Eriol's coat and putted on and slept with it.


	17. Predict

Eriol couldn't wait to go to school; he couldn't wait a minute more to see his new lovely girlfriend Tomoyo. From time to times he noticed that he was spacing out, daydreaming or simply remembering yesterday, well not precisely when Tomoyo was crying or telling him that she hated him, but when he finally confessed after she did. No, he was remembering that short period in which she accepted his proposal _"will you stay by my side forever?"_ Everybody told him good morning but he simply acknowledged them by nodding once. 'What is up with him?' Souta said looking confused to Shaoran who simply smiled and said 'we'll find out soon. 'SORRY I AM LATE' Sakura entered the room 'No, you are just in time' her boyfriend responded as he placed a kiss on her head. Sakura smiled at the daydreaming Eriol 'aren't you happy today Eriol?' she said in a teasing voice. Meiling elbowed Sakura and whisper 'Let's tease him when Tomoyo comes'. Finally Eriol came to himself 'Sakura did you say something?' he asked and she nervously shook her head 'No! Not at all' she laughed.

'Good morning students!' the teacher said and the class took their seats, after awhile Eriol came to his sense and asked to Sakura and Meiling 'Do you know why Tomoyo is not here?' Meiling shook her head 'No, you know it is strange that Tomoyo runs late for class. She is usually here on time' Sakura shrugged her shoulder and said 'I spoke with her yesterday, she told me that she was a little bit tired but she sounded fine'. Listening to this Eriol came up with crazies ideas like "maybe she didn't come because she would fell strange around me" or "probably she doesn't want to see me today' after a while he thought "no, that is stupid she wouldn't be my girlfriend for that matter".

The day passed horribly slow to Eriol watching Tomoyo's seat empty was intriguing to him, he defiantly missed playing with Tomoyo hair and exchanging little papers laughing about silly comments they would make about their classmates or how Sakura would fall asleep, or Meiling talking so fast that Souta wouldn't follow. He missed that sweet vanilla fragrance that she wore always and the he loved so much. "_Tomoyo, why didn't you come"_ he thought while crossing his arms to his chest. After a while he decided to pay attention to the class, they were having calculus. Eriol whined, he hated that class and to make it much worst, since he wasn't paying attention he didn't understood today's lesson. _"If Tomoyo where here she would have explained it to me"_ he thought as he imagined Tomoyo smiling to him saying "Focus Eriol, this is not that hard" or "I know you understand it Eriol, you know I know when you understand the class. You don't have to make up excuses for me to go to your house and 'explain' you calculus" "Eriol can you explain this to me?" "Eriol!" "Eriol?" "Hahaha Eriol you make me laugh" "Don't bother Eriol hahaha" "come on Eriol let's go!" "Eriol?" "Eriol!" "Eriol" He imagined Tomoyo saying with her melodious voice "Eriol are you listening to me?" "Eriol pay attention". 'Eriol pay attention!' the teacher loudly called his attention making snap out of his daydreaming and the class started to laugh.

When they were in recess they were totally trolling Eriol 'So Mrs. Kikou called his attention, he had an expression like he was in heaven and then came back to reality and hoped in his seat it was so funny' Meiling said and the group started laughing. Eriol didn't understand what has happening so he simply giggled at his numbness. 'Seriously Eriol what are you think man?' Yuri asked teasing, of course by now all the gang knew that Eriol and Tomoyo where dating. Eriol was completely disconnected from reality and they noticed so they kind of ignore him. 'You know what they say, love drives you crazy' Naoko said while feeding Yuri. 'Don't be harsh on him guys; after all we all knew that they liked each other. They are both slow' Sakura teased and Shaoran pinched her cheek. 'I've never seen Eriol so lost' Rika said 'Well, I've seen you like that since 4th grade You are soon going to marry Mr. Terada, like if you are too talk' Chiharu said and immediately Rika went into a trance just like Eriol. The guys decided that they haven't made any prank lately so they decided to take a photo of both Rika and Eriol and upload it everywhere. Soon the whole school will see "the thinkers". 'We are so going to hell because of this' Hideou said as he pushed Eriol to his orchestra room.

Soon Eriol really came to understand what was happening and shouted from the room 'Very funny, you'll see then don't come crying to me!' he threaten and smiled evilly. Seen his smile Shaoran, Hideou, Takashi, Yuri and Souta began erasing all the photos they uploaded, because they knew Eriol had some really embarrassing photos of them. 'Man, those guys are really…' he said while he sighed and sat on the piano's chair. 'Don't worry, it's not like you can predict what they were going to do with that photos anyhow' his partner said.

Once they came their classes started, it came to him 'Predict!' he shouted interrupting literature class and the teacher said 'Oh right Mr. Hiiragizawa, why don't you go to the director's office and predict the punishment they give to you' The teacher said and the class laughed 'And minus 10 points to all in the class for laughing in the room'. Eriol picked up his stuff and left to the director's office to get his ticket. 'That old man needs to relax a bit'. Eriol laughed his way to the director's room wondering why he didn't thought that in the first place. Of course Tomoyo didn't assist to school because she was sick. '_I should pay her a visit'_ he thought.

After classes Eriol went to the Daidouji mansion. 'Good evening Mr. Eriol' the maid said 'Good morning is Tomoyo at home?' she nodded 'yes, but she is sick' Eriol frowned _'just like I thought' _'Do you think I can visit her a while?' The maid made space so Eriol could go inside 'I'll just let her know that you are her, you can seat here if you please' Eriol nodded and the maid went upstairs to inform Tomoyo that Eriol was here to visit her. After a 5 minutes the maid went downstairs and told Eriol that Tomoyo felt really bad to go downstairs, but you can go to her home if you want' Eriol nodded 'Thank you' and went upstairs.

When Eriol went to the room he saw a sleepy Tomoyo with her pajamas on already 'good evening' Eriol said 'good evening Eriol' she said weakly however smiling 'how are you doing?' Eriol asked 'not so well' she responded 'I have a high fever that comes and goes' Eriol sat on an edge of her bed and grinned 'this is my fault, isn't it? If I wouldn't had hurt you the way I did, you wouldn't' have run away and stand on the rain' Tomoyo shook her head 'if it somebody's fault it is mine, I was the one who stood in the rain crying because I wanted to, you didn't tell me' she held his hand 'thank you for coming' Eriol took a stand of hair that felt on Tomoyo's hair and smiled 'I can help you get better anyhow' he placed his hand on her cheek and said some chants, both Eriol and Tomoyo started to glow, Tomoyo's vision started to get blurry and she felt her eyes get heavier and heavier.

'What, what happened?' Tomoyo said as she rubbed her eyes, Eriol smiled 'I made some chants so you can get better faster, however after I said the chant you felt asleep?' Tomoyo stretched and asked 'Is that normal?' Eriol chuckled 'being able to have magic is not normal at all so any reaction would be normal' Tomoyo combed her hair 'I much did I sleep?' Eriol looked at his watch ' around 2 hours and a half' 'Oh I'm sorry I made you wait. You should have wake me up sooner!' Eriol closed his notebook and said 'I knew that you were sick I figured it out on school, so came here to help you get better and if I woke you up the chant wouldn't be as effective. While you were asleep I took the liberty of copying in your notebook what we had written today at class' Tomoyo smiled at him 'You shouldn't have, thank you' Eriol smiled at her.


	18. First

Even though Eriol and Tomoyo were used to be together always, and they liked each other for a long time now they were kind of shy towards each other, they had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a week know and today was Friday, meaning that they would hang out on Saturday. Eriol was nervous and couldn't bring himself to call Tomoyo; he was at Takashi's house with the guys. 'Dude just call her' Hideou said while looking at the celling 'I mean you've hang out a billion times, what is to different of this time?' Eriol smiled and said 'It is after all my first date with Tomoyo' 'Actually it isn't' Shaoran said 'when you hanged out with Tomoyo, they were like dates' Eriol nodded 'but this time is different' 'how come?' Takashi said 'It's the same Tomoyo after all' _'you are right she is the same Tomoyo, only that this time she is more mine than ever' _Eriol smiled to himself and finally took a breathe and went to the terrace to call his Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was with the girl's at Rika's house, they were at her room and Tomoyo was telling the girls everything about that special rainy day from time to time she would hold the pillow hard and blushed. 'I'm really glad for you Tomoyo' Chiharu said 'It's so wonderful to see you with Eriol, I mean you've like him for a long time' Meiling said Tomoyo blush and started day dreaming until she heard her phone ring, it was Eriol.

'_Good evening Tomoyo' _Tomoyo smiled the sound of his voice made her shiver 'Good evening Eriol, how are you?' she said coolly but she was trembling_ 'Fine thank you for asking, what are you doing?' _'I'm at Rika's house with the girls and you?' _'I'm at Takashi's when the guys' _Tomoyo flushed since the girls where bothering her and giggled _'what are you laughing about?' _Eriol said amused 'just the girls being funny that's all' _'I see, so I was wondering…' _'Yes' Tomoyo said and he rubbed his neck _'an amusement park opened today, so you know, perhaps maybe if you want to, I mean you don't have to go … I mean I would like for you to, err' _Tomoyo giggled and blushed 'go on a date?' Eriol skipped a heartbeat and blushed and could see that the guys from the room her bothering him _'precisely' _and snickered nervously 'of course I will' _'great, so I'll see you tomorrow darling' _Tomoyo reddened at the pet name 'good night' _'my love' _she said on her mind and hang up she threw herself in her bed, blushing and laughing of embarrassment and placed a pillow on her face. Eriol threw himself to the couch and the guys were picking on him.

Next day Eriol and Tomoyo were going to meet at the amusement park at 6, as usual the couple arrived in 15 minutes earlier than agreed. Tomoyo was wearing a peach crochet tee shirt with a dream catcher necklace, her bangs were separated by bobby pins and her long hair was made into a 5-strand braid, she was wearing baby blue shorts and peach moccasins, Eriol was using beige shorts a red polo shirt and a blue with grey diamonds center and brown moccasins as well. Eriol's eyes shined when he saw her and his heart started to pump faster, she was the most precious girl he ever met and she was his girlfriend, only his. Tomoyo was perfect in every aspect she was smart, sweet, caring, beautiful, elegant, kind hearted, responsible, mature, sociable everything that is good, that was Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled at her boyfriend he was perfect on her eyes he was intelligent, handsome, polite, sophisticated, classy, sensible, sweet and he always smelled fantastically something that Tomoyo just couldn't resist.

'Good evening' Tomoyo said and bowed her head; Eriol placed his hand on her cheek 'good evening Tomoyo sweetheart' and placed a kiss on her cheek, she blushed 'Tomoyo I desire for us to be more warm if you let me' he chuckled 'I mean your never ever bowed to me previously, you are my partner aren't you? Please stop being so cautious and timid' he said as he pulled her into a hug. Tomoyo embraced him back and felt his heart race wilder, 'I also resemble that, is just that I've certainly not done this before' Eriol placed her hand on his chest 'just follow your heart, do you feel this Tomoyo?' Tomoyo placed her head on his chest 'yes' she said as she hugged him tighter 'be nice to it, it's been through several harsh phases, nevertheless thanks to your mending it's restored and now, it belongs to you. It doesn't matter what I went through in life, all bad experiences don't matter anymore, now that I have you_._' 'Thank you Eriol' Tomoyo said smiling to him 'I will take care of it with my life' she chuckled and continued 'likewise mines is completely yours, always had and always will' Not being aware this Sakura and Shaoran were looking the couple from a distance, they couldn't resist and went to spy on them.

After long rides many photos taken by Tomoyo they finally decided to go to the Ferris Wheel where they could talk calmly after they were tired of hanging around the amusement park for a while and had been walking a lot, thus they found really comfortable seating. Tomoyo got inside the blue cab first then Eriol did, he placed and his arm around Tomoyo's shoulder and he sighed. 'Are you already tiered?' Tomoyo asked Eriol chuckled 'I'm getting old; after all I am NOT 16. I'm really starting to feel the years' Tomoyo smiled 'It's scary how natural this is' 'what is so natural?' Eriol asked amused 'this' Tomoyo simply answered. 'Hmm' Eriol said 'bizarre thing is that you didn't explain yourself, however I do understand what you are trying to say' he placed a kiss on her forehead 'it does feel natural, and right' Tomoyo placed her head on his shoulder and nodded.

Tomoyo moved her head suddenly and smiled 'is something wrong?' Eriol asked, he shook her head and smiled even more 'I forgot to tell you' 'tell me what?' Eriol said smiling 'My mother is pregnant, she is 4 months and it's a boy' 'that's fantastic! How long had you known?' 'A week or so, she was wondering why she was gaining weight and then she got some exams made and it turned out that she is pregnant, at first she couldn't believed it because' Tomoyo blushed 'well I'll omit that part, then the doctor said that she had a silent pregnancy' Eriol chuckled 'I'm glad for you' Tomoyo nodded 'We are so excited, I mean my father is finally back and staying for sure in Japan, I'm having a baby brother and' she flushed 'I know have you, everything is perfect'. Eriol hugged her and kissed her cheek 'this is just how it's meant to be Tomoyo'.

They got out of the Ferris wheel and they went to the parking lot where Tomoyo's bodyguards were and Eriol's car was. The couple were holding hands and not really talking but enjoying themselves as they usually did. 'Will I see you tomorrow?' 'Depends' Eriol crocked his eyebrow 'on what?' 'If you want to accompany my parents and I buying the things for my brother' Eriol smiled 'won't that bother Ai or Sonomi?' Tomoyo shook her head 'They asked me to tell ask you if you wanted to come with us' 'alright then, I go to your place tomorrow at 11?' 'Sounds perfect' Tomoyo kissed him on the cheek however this time her kiss was different his heart pumped up and he smiled knowing that his heart pumped because he loved her and vise versa. 'I'll see you tomorrow' Eriol closed her door and waved at her, and then he went to the bushes and bend to his knees.

'Why hello there Sakura, Shaoran' two very surprised also ashamed Sakura and Shaoran came out the bushes and said 'how long had you know we've been here?' Eriol acted as he was making memory and said amusedly 'pretty much since I met up with Tomoyo and probably Tomoyo knew also'. After Eriol said this Tomoyo texted to Sakura 'Did you had fun with Shaoran today at the amusement park?' Shaoran said to her 'Eriol was right she noticed'.


	19. Visits

Everything was perfect for Tomoyo, she was dating the perfect guy, her mother was 5 months pregnant and the baby room was all decorated, her father was leaving with them; actually Eriol spent plenty of time at the Daidouji manor and got along with Ai and Sonomi, Nakuru also spent time with the Daidoujis and they loved her company, her modeling agency gave her a 4 month off work so she could focus on her studies, life was good. Even if it seemed impossible Tomoyo every day was becoming more elegant, wise and beautiful. Eriol also had change since he started dating, he was indeed happier and somehow getting more handsome as well.

Tomoyo had receive an email from Yukito was coming home, everybody was excited and the day he arrived to Japan everybody went to greet him at the airport. 'Yukito!' Sakura said as ran and hugged him 'Hello Sakura, how you've been?' Sakura beamed at him and said everything is fine how about you' 'fine' he said as he hugged Tomoyo, shook hands with Fujitaka and greeted like an old friend with Eriol and Shaoran. 'I think he should go to the park, it's been long since I've been there' Yukito said randomly leaving everybody surprised but nobody argued with the idea.

'Eriol, Shaoran, would you help me please with the ice creams?' Yukito asked they nodded and accompanied him leaving Meiling, Sakura and Tomoyo waiting on a bench near by. 'How was your trip?' Eriol asked 'It's was refreshing I really liked England' Eriol smiled 'Indeed it is beautiful, we should go together, what do you think Shaoran' 'sure, I've never been to England before' 'So tell us Yukito, why did you wanted to come to the park after all?' Shaoran asked and Yukito smiled and pointed toward the girls were.

All Eriol could se was Tomoyo's beautiful dark brown shiny hair, she was so beautiful and she was smiling whilst talking with a redhead lady, Tomoyo noticed that they were coming so she waved at them and the redhead lady was non other than Kaho. Eriol was in shocked; he didn't expect to see Kaho. They didn't ended up having a bad relationship in fact they still had contacted each other, they act calmly and mature, but that was not all beside Kaho there was blond man next to her holding hands.

Eriol calmly walked toward them and greeted Kaho with a warm smile and her companion. 'Good evening Kaho' 'Good evening Eriol, how you've been?' 'Great, what are you doing here? Since when are you in Japan?' 'I came a flight earlier than Yuki, we found each other at England and decided to pay Japan a visit' Eriol smiled at her, Kaho smiled and continued 'This is Charles Darcy, he is my fiancée'. Eriol shook his hand and said 'Eriol Hiiragizawa, it's a pleasure meeting you' Charles smiled and shook his hand back 'the pleasure is all mine, nice meeting you'. Actually the conversation was pretty confortable between Tomoyo, Eriol, Kaho and Charles, there were no hard feelings and they were madly in love with their couple.

'Master Eriol!' Nakuru said in the distance, Eriol looked at her direction and waved at her 'oh! Kaho I didn't know you where here! It's so nice seeing you again' Nakuru hugged her being super friendly as usual. 'Hello Nakuru' Yukito said 'Yukito nice seeing you!' they smiled at each other 'Ohm, can I get you something to eat?' Yukito asked and she blushed whilst nodding 'sure, thank you'. Tomoyo looked at this and smiled, she elbowed Eriol and he smiled at this two 'oh my' he said 'this looks quite, interesting' 'oh come on Eriol, let them be' Tomoyo said as she hug his arm. 'I've got an I idea why don't you and Kaho talk for a while and I go and show some part of the city to Charles' Eriol looked at her surprised 'are you sure?' 'Why wouldn't I?' Tomoyo said smiling 'go ahead and catch up with her, I'm pretty sure you have a lot to talk about'. Eriol kissed her forehead and mouthed _'thank you'_ and spoke with Kaho for a while and soon they were walking away. Tomoyo bowed at Charles and asked him if he wanted a tour, he kindly accepted it.

'So' Eriol said smiling 'you are engaged' Kaho grinned 'yes, it's been a month since then' 'when did you meet him?' '8 months ago' Eriol eyes spread 'wow, that's fast' Kaho placed her hand on top her heart and said 'you simply know when it's the right person, like suddenly minuscule things make you content and you sense as if this precisely what you must to do, that you are on the right track, you just realize when its meant to be' Eriol smiled and closed his eyes 'It's something basically indescribable when you see that person seem like you finally see the sun after a long onyx night' Kaho inhaled and exhaled deeply 'It's like you realize we were disoriented or misplaced without that person and finally found yourself' Eriol felt his blood racing through his veins because this description that Kaho was saying fit perfectly with his feeling towards Tomoyo 'Even with the thought of that person your heart pumps slower and faster-' 'at the same time' Kaho smiled 'exactly' Eriol 'yes, I know the feeling'

Kaho looked at the sun and smiled 'Tomoyo sure makes you really happy' 'yes she does, she is the 2 one for Kaho' 'I'm glad that we both moved on and found our soul mate, well I knew since a while now that you were meant to be. I actually sent some emails to Tomoyo giving her some clues and helping her decipher her feelings' Eriol laughed at this 'I should have known that this would happen and try to speed up things' Kaho smiled at him warmly 'Thank you for that Kaho I really appreciate it' she nodded 'please be careful with her Eriol, she is a gentle and sensible girl, she is really unique' he nodded 'I know that Kaho, she is the most amazing girl in this world' 'not to mention exquisite looking' Eriol chuckled 'She is the most gorgeous human on this world' Kaho nodded 'She indeed has become, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen' 'I agree, I'm lucky'. Tomoyo was coming this way laughing with Charles Kaho stood up and so did Eriol.

'So could you talk or need more time?' Tomoyo asked politely, the shook their heads 'no, we had plenty of time to talk about everything' Kaho said as she took his hand into hers 'thank you sweetheart' Kaho said as she stroked Tomoyo's hair she smiled sweetly. 'Do mind coming for dinner?' Eriol asked Charles smiled at Kaho 'Thank you Eriol, that's very nice of you. We'll meet you there at?' '7 is okay with you?' 'Perfect' Charles answered 'we'll meet you for supper'. Kaho and Charles walked together holding hands a soon went out of sight.

'I think that was acting pretty mature from you sweetheart' Eriol said hugging Tomoyo from behind 'acting? Who said anything about acting?' Tomoyo said turning around and teasing Eriol's sweater that was over his shoulders. 'Have I ever told you that I love how you dress?' Eriol grinned amused 'no, actually it's the first time I hear it from you' 'well I do, very elegant monsieur' Eriol chuckled 'now let's see what you are wearing, and let me guess' Tomoyo back off and watch Eriol from head to toe and made him turn around a couple of times 'Okay, blue and navy blue cotton v-neck sweater by Burberry, underneath that a white Fred Perry french cuff, the beige pants are Versace, obviously the belt is a Ferragamo, Louis Vuitton loafers, the white watch must be a Mont Blanc and the peach sweater I'll go for Ralph Lauren' Eriol applaud at her amused 'wow real good Tomoyo, got it all right except that the sweater around my shoulder is Valentino not Ralph Lauren'. 'Should I go home and change for dinner?' Eriol shook his head 'No you look perfect on that baggy turquoise Marc Jacobs blouse tucked in the Ellie Saab dust rose short, with an light brown Hermes belt, decorated with a beige Yves Saint Laurent blazer, a Roberto Cavalli multicolor pashmina, the brown watch must defiantly a Michael Kors and white moccasin styled Chanel's.' Tomoyo smiled 'You won this time, come on let's go' Tomoyo said as she grabbed his hand and together went walking to Eriol's mansion.


	20. Zipper

One can say that Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship is perfect, they were madly in love, they never fought about anything, they were very close however they were not suffocating, and they usually go out on dates. Tomoyo simply adored filming and taking photos of Eriol; she had more than 5 full albums. Eriol loved to make food for Tomoyo, unfortunately he basically made her desserts and they started to eat cakes, sweets, pies and chocolates almost daily and Tomoyo, well she was on break on the modeling she still had 2 months so she eat and do whatever she pleased; thus she started to gain some weight and some size also.

Sakura, Shaoran, Meiling, Souta Tomoyo and Eriol were going out for a triple date, they were going somewhere fancy, and Tomoyo said she would invite everybody. They were getting ready at the Daidouji Mansion. As usual the guy were ready earlier, Shaoran was wearing a deep blue navy blazer, a baby blue with white strips dress shirt, white vest and a black tie, white pants and brown shoes. Souta was wearing a grey blazer, a lily dress shirt and a dark purple tie, with black pants and shoes. Eriol wore a white dress shirt a red ties with a navy blue blazer, beige pants and brown shoes. Sakura whore a white dress knee length with long sleeves and beige high heels. Meiling had a dark purple sheaths dress with black high heels. Now Tomoyo had a problem she had a beautiful navy blue Chanel's classic dress and she was going to match with red high heels, however she couldn't zip up.

'Sakura could you zip me up?' 'Sure' Sakura said the tried a couple of times and she couldn't 'it is stuck' Tomoyo face palmed 'Meiling could you help me?' 'Don't worry Tomoyo I'm a master at this' she said confidently that she would close it'. After many tries the two of them gave up 'Sorry, no use' Sakura said 'I don't think it's stuck, maybe you would change of dress Tomoyo' Tomoyo eyes spread 'That's impossible I've had never change of size since 8th grade, maybe we need the help of the guys'. Tomoyo knocked on one of the guest rooms where the boys were, 'It's me Tomoyo may I come in?' she said and Eriol opened the door, Shaoran and Souta where playing call of duty. 'Are you girl done yet? You are taking forever' Shaoran said 'we are ready, only have a little problem' Meiling said 'can you help us zip Tomoyo's dress?' Eriol chuckled 'sure, let's give it a try'. He attempted to close it many times but he failed 'Shaoran, Souta give me hand, would you gentleman?' they paused the game and surrounded Tomoyo 'Souta you try to pull together the ends, Shaoran stretch the dress downwards so it would be easier for me to close it, you honey breathe in on the count of 1… 2… 3!' They tore the zipper, there was a silence and everybody looked at what used to be the zipper's head. 'Sorry' the three of them said at the same time, Tomoyo nodded once and left the room.

En less than 5 minutes Tomoyo came in with a loose navy blue strapless silk dress and the same red heels. 'Ah perfect! Sakura said Tomoyo had a poker face 'do you guys think I look fat?' they were silent and Meiling laugh nervously 'You? Fat? Hahaha, no way!' Tomoyo wasn't convinced. 'Okay let me rephrase that, ohm do I look like I've gain weight?' everybody was silent and Shaoran said patting her shoulder 'I mean a little bit, but you still look gorgeous' Tomoyo looked at him and raised a eyebrow and he took his hand from her shoulder. Souta said nervously 'a little weight has never done any harm to anybody!' Tomoyo said immediately 'It does hurt me! I'm supposed to be a model! OMG I'm going to get killed! Why didn't you tell me I was getting fat?' Eriol answered 'You are not fat Tomoyo' she crossed her arms 'So I am skinny?' she said ironically 'well, skinny, skinny you aren't…' Eriol stopped and instantaneously knew that he messed up. 'Okay let's go' Tomoyo said angrily a left the room with Eriol, Souta, Shaoran, Meiling and Sakura trying to cheer her up behind her.

They took Tomoyo's black Escalade and she was driving. Even tough she only had being driving for a month she drove really well, a little bit fast, but well. In the car they were trying to convince Tomoyo that she didn't have to go into a diet or to the gym, even if she did gain a couple of pounds she looked beautiful. When they got to the restaurant they forgot about the topic and they enjoyed a really nice dinner. Everybody ate a lot, nevertheless Tomoyo didn't have any dessert she looked as if she wanted to cry when she saw everybody eating their pastry, of course Eriol offered her if she wanted from his she nodded quietly. When it was 12 they left the restaurant and Tomoyo left everybody at each houses, Eriol was the last stop.

'This is why I don't like for you to drive me, I don't want you to go to your house alone at this hour' Tomoyo smiled 'Eriol I live 5 minutes from here, don't worry' Eriol crossed his arms 'we'll I go into my car a follow you' 'then it wouldn't made sense for me to come over here' Eriol shrugged his shoulders 'then you should have listen to me' Tomoyo shook her head laughing 'okay'. Eriol got inside and took out his white Mercedes Benz GL550 SUV. Soon they got to the house Tomoyo parked her car and approached Eriol's car. 'Staring tomorrow I'll be going to the gym' Tomoyo said 'You know you don't have to go darling you look beautiful just the way you are right now' 'I know, but I want to, I'll go with Meiling and Sakura to get familiar' 'Okay so I'll see you at the gym' 'good night' Tomoyo smiled 'sleep tight' Eriol said, he placed a kiss on Tomoyo's forehead, got inside his car and left.

Tomoyo usually went to the gym at night with Meiling and Sakura, she bought gym clothes so she could be more confortable she mainly brought black a dark grey, she couldn't believe how out of shape she was, and compared to Meiling and Sakura how could beat men at the gym she looked like a baby who just had learn to walk. After a week of training she was frustrated because she haven't drop half a pound. 'I mean' she said while she took another bite of pizza 'I have no idea' she took another bite 'why I am not making an progress' she finished the pizza, 'ohm Tomoyo how many slices have you eaten' Meiling asked '5, I think' she answered 'are you eating more?' Sakura said since not even she could eat 5 slices of pizza from the school they were huge! 'No, well just a little bit more than the usual' she said 'When I wake up I eat breakfast, I don't normally do this but this week I've eaten a snack before classes, in snack I eat, at lunch I eat, when I get home after school I eat, and oh after the gym I eat I lot! I get really hungry' they all looked at each other 'Tomoyo, you are eating much more than you use to, maybe if you eat a little less you'll lose weight faster' 'but I get hungry' Tomoyo ranted, Eriol just smiled at her 'okay, I'll try to eat less'.

This was Tomoyo second week at the gym, it was Friday and she was tired she slowed down the walking machine for a while and drank water, before this she made spinning and yoga. Tomoyo was amazed Sakura and Meiling where now lifting weights the both of them lift a lot of weight a little bit less than Eriol, Shaoran and Souta but only a little, they also have done earlier spinning and kick boxing. Tomoyo smiled as she saw Eriol approaching to her, he was using a black tight long sleeve Underarmour, black Addidas training pants and white Nike running shoes. Tomoyo got down the walking machine to talk with her boyfriend 'hello' Eriol said as he hugged Tomoyo, it seemed that the whole gym were looking at them, he chuckled and said 'let's go somewhere more private' and grabbed Tomoyo's hand. She noticed that many girl looking at Eriol, she wasn't the jealous type however it did bugged her, she even mouth to girl '_mine'_.

They went outside by a pool, Tomoyo smiled 'we match' Eriol smiled at her 'actually, yes we do' he smiled 'we are even using the same brands' he took her hand and have her a spin 'what was that for?' 'Nothing, I mean I still don't understand why do you have to come here, you look perfect' Tomoyo grinned 'Well, I did managed to drop 2 pounds' Eriol eyes spread wide open 'Wow, that's really, I mean really good' Tomoyo smiled 'I know, however I don't want to stop coming' 'why?' Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders 'If you don't need to come then don't come, obviously you don't like to exercise' 'well, why do you come? Why does Sakura, Meiling, Shaoran and Souta come they are all in great shape' 'because they all need to be in great shape, personally I wouldn't come. To begin with I personally think you look better like this' Eriol said 'okay I'll just finish this month and that's it'. Tomoyo crossed her arms and said 'there is something I don't like' 'about what' Tomoyo pinched his tight shirt 'well I've notice that many girls keep looking at you' Eriol laughed 'are you jealous?' Tomoyo smiled 'a little' 'well' Eriol said as he pinched her tight shirt 'same here, when I was lifting weights a guy told me to 'check you out' not the best moment out there' Tomoyo laughed 'what did you say' Eriol had that mischievous smile 'well I smiled at him and calmly said 'what would you think of her' then he came out with a list of things that I don't want to remember then I smiled at him again and said 'she is my girlfriend' he began to stutter and stuff, that's it' Tomoyo partially closed her eyes 'I don't buy it, however I'm not going to ask'.

As they went inside Tomoyo saw a good-looking guy with a black eye and he went literately a complete different direction when he saw them walking towards the place he was going as well. They just went to say good-bye to the rest of them and Eriol went to drop Tomoyo to her house. 'Do you want something to eat?' 'No!' Tomoyo said 'I mean, no thank you' 'are you sure? Because I heard you say last week that you get hungry after going to the gym' Tomoyo laughed nervously 'That was last week, anyways I'm not carrying money' 'that's not a problem, I'll pay' Tomoyo shook her head 'okay, if you say so'.


	21. Payback

Next day at school they where having P.E., but something strange happened Tomoyo fainted in the middle of the class. Eriol took her to the infirmary; it took her half an hour for Tomoyo to awake. 'Do you feel better Ms. Daidouji?' the nurse asked 'what happened?' 'You fainted in P.E.' Eriol said worried 'Oh I see' she said confused 'have you eaten?' 'Yes' Tomoyo lied. 'That's is strange' anyways eat this' she gave Tomoyo a red apple. 'Now Mr. Hiiragizawa you may leave' he nodded 'if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me' Tomoyo nodded and he placed a kiss on her head.

This was Tomoyo third week on the gym and she had dropped 12 pounds. 'Tomoyo aren't you going to eat anything?' Eriol asked 'I had a pretty big breakfast and I'm sure that there is a lot of food at the house so' 'again?' Meiling asked Tomoyo nodded 'Tomoyo is you are lying to us-' Sakura was interrupted 'I'm fine you guys, really' Eriol frowned 'No you are not fine Tomoyo' Shaoran said worried 'Yeah look at you' Rika said 'You are very skinny' Chiharu said 'I'm on the gym' 'You are losing too much weight that's not normal' Naoko added 'I'm trying really hard' Tomoyo smiled 'Tomoyo' Sakura said 'I'm okay' Tomoyo said once more.

It was Friday and Tomoyo said that after archery practice she would go to pick up Eriol so they could go to the gym together, but she went earlier to talk with Nakuru 'Tomoyo are you having problems sleeping?' 'Not at all Nakuru, why?' she shook her head 'nothing just me being silly' Tomoyo smiled 'You look very nice, are you going somewhere?' Nakuru blushed 'I'm going on a date with Yukito' Tomoyo was surprised 'are you guys dating?' she nodded 'why didn't you tell me before?' 'It's not official, yet' Tomoyo smile 'well have fun today, good luck' 'thank you Tomoyo, see you around' she said and closed the door. Tomoyo went to the kitchen she was starving and found a yogurt 'this won't hurt' she ate it all in matter of seconds and went to the living room where Eriol was seating arm crossed.

'Why aren't you wearing your gym cloth?' she said looking at Eriol who was wearing black pants, tie, blazer and shoes with a white dressing shirt. 'Have a seat' Tomoyo sat next to him 'Tomoyo do you have any idea why you have pass out 4 times this two weeks?' 'Beats me' she said looking at her fingernails acting as if she didn't know anything 'oh really?' Eriol said ironically 'yes' 'then tell me why are you so pale?' 'I am pale Eriol' 'No, you are white pale, right now you simply look pale' Tomoyo stared at him blankly 'Have you wonder why you pretty girl isn't shiny anymore?' 'Now that you mention that it reminds me that I have to buy a new shampoo' Eriol unfolded his arms and got closer to Tomoyo 'why would you? Since I've known you, you had use the same hair products and you hair was always shiny and healthy' Tomoyo was speechless 'maybe is the same reason why you have dark circles under your eyes, why you are so sleepy lately, or your dramatic weight lost, I mean look at you Tomoyo two weeks ago that same shirt was your size and now looks like a baggy pajama!' Tomoyo eyes began to get watery Eriol took her hands 'oh Tomoyo don't look at me like that, I'm not scolding you, I'm worried because I love you' 'I love you too Eriol, thank you. I'm sorry that I ruined our 3rd month anniversary' Eriol kissed her forehead 'Don't say that, however I do have my own way, let's call it payback for all this disarray caused by your obsession' Tomoyo smiled amused 'what do you have in mind' 'You'll see later'.

Eriol and Tomoyo went into his black Cayman S Porsche; he drove to her house and parked his car. 'Now up stairs and change for a lovely dinner' Tomoyo smiled 'I have the perfect dress give me 15 minutes so I can take a shower and do my make up' Eriol smiled, he went and started chatting with a 7 months pregnant Sonomi. Tomoyo soon came down she took 13 minutes actually and Eriol smiled when she looked at her 'This dress seems familiar' 'I fixed the zipper' 'Oh I see' 'I know it doesn't fits, its too baggy. I guess I did lose more weight than necessary' 'I told you but you didn't listen'. Tomoyo looked different not as healthy looking as usual or as gorgeous but she did look pretty. She covered her dark circles and added blush to her cheeks. 'Shall we go?' 'Yes' Tomoyo answered happily.

Eriol drove for 40 minutes until they reached a really pretty and fancy restaurant outside Tomoeda called Le Terracé. Eriol had reserved the terrace for them and they could have a view of all Tomoeda, and it looked even prettier because it was at night. 'This is beautiful' Tomoyo said looking at the view 'yes, you are' Eriol smiled, 'I was talking about the view' Tomoyo said teasingly 'And I was talking about you' he laughed 'I was trying to be romantic' 'you are without the needs of clichés' She fixed his tie 'thank you by the way Eriol' 'for what?' 'For worrying about me, for staying by my side, for the obvious Eriol, and for what is not, I've notice every little detail you do, thank you for all of that' Eriol smiled 'it's my pleasure' Tomoyo smiled and placed her arms around his neck 'I love you Eriol' he fixed a strand of her hair and placed his arms around her waist 'I love you Tomoyo' and they had their first kiss.

After two weeks of eating poorly Tomoyo felt like she was in heaven when she took a bite a food. Eriol was happy to see her eating finally. The evening was lovely, neither Eriol nor Tomoyo could ask for a better celebration. At night Eriol left Tomoyo at her house as usual he went inside to say good-bye to Tomoyo's parents. 'Thank you for the lovely dinner Eriol, I had a great time' 'You are welcome Tomoyo, good night' he said 'good night' she said quickly and kissed his lips rapidly and got inside the house, Eriol blushed and smiled as he watch her run to the living room until the door was closed.

Tomoyo went into the leaving room where her parents where 'Hello dad, mom' she said as she kissed each one's cheek 'hello honey' Ai said 'how was you date?' 'Dad!' Tomoyo said embarrassed Sonomi laughed 'are you hungry mom?' Sonomi rubbed her belly 'now that you mention it' Tomoyo chuckled and asked for her father's help. They went to the kitchen to prepare Sonomi a snack, Ai noticed that Tomoyo was eating again and bugged 'So Eriol was the only one that could convince you to eat again' 'I was on a diet, dad, but yes he did' 'that's better' he smiled and Tomoyo hugged him 'let's take this to mom'. Sonomi ate happy her snack and Tomoyo bent down on her knees and was talking to her brother. 'Hey there baby' 'where were you sister?' Ai made a voice, as he was the baby, Tomoyo smiled 'I was 1000 miles away, like you are 1000 miles to come here' Sonomi eyes spread 'Is something the matter my love?' Ai said 'How about Senri?' 'Senri? What are you talking about mom?' 'Sen means thousand and ri was a Japanese metric system, so if you put them together it means Senri, Senri who is 1000ri about to arrive' Tomoyo smiled 'listen that baby we've got you a pretty name, we love you Senri'.

Sonomi smiled at her daughter and then she remembered something 'you've got a package, it is at your room' Tomoyo stood up and kissed good-bye her parents and left to her room. It was 3 dozens of flower arrangements, they were her favorite flowers one pink with beige orchid arrangement, one arrangement of pink cherry blossoms, and one arrangement of pink and white lily magnolias. And in the middle there was a box of white chocolates in a shape of a heart. When she opened the box there was only one chocolate and a note that said: _'for my lovely Tomoyo; this is my small payback, I ate the rest of the chocolates. I hope you liked the arrangements with love Eriol'. _


	22. Vanilla

Senri was born in July 9th he was a healthy, intelligent and beautiful baby, not to mention he learned pretty fast everything, he was only 2 months and he could sit by himself, Tomoyo fought that this was Eriol's doing however everything she asked him he would deny everything, he even once comment 'Perhaps in a year from now he will be talking'. Senri looked just like Tomoyo and Sonomi, except that he had Ai's dimples. Senri loved to spend time with Eriol, Nakuru and now Yukito who was currently living in Eriol's mansion, they we're engaged.

It was September and summer break ended thus school started, Eriol got inside the class he saw Tomoyo doing the chores, he quietly got closer to his girlfriend and hugged her waist from behind and gave her a kiss on her cheek 'Good morning darling' Tomoyo turned around and placed her arms around his neck 'Good Morning sweetie, you are early today' 'I'm your partner today, remember' Tomoyo was confused, she broke the hug and looked at the chores chart 'No, it's only me today'. He crooked a smiled and said sweetly 'Can't I make up pretexts to slightly have additional time with my girlfriend?' she blushed, jump and locked her arms around his neck. He hugged her tiny waist. 'Of course you can' said this they started kissing. 'Good morning!' Meiling and Shaoran entered the room and the couple stopped kissing. 'Did we interrupted something?' the both embarrassed cousins said at the same time as they entered in the room. 'Not at all' the frustrated Eriol and Tomoyo softly replied. Tomoyo said softly looking at her boyfriend 'Fantastic timing' Eriol simply smiled and shrugged his shoulder.

After a while more classmates entered the room and later their homeroom teacher came inside with an important announcement. 'This year all the 3 sections of 10th grade will get together to make the world known famous drama "The Phantom of the Opera" tomorrow were are going to have and assembly to give out the characters. We are making a big deal of this because it will be the largest stage performance we ever done by far. ¾ of the money from elementary, middle school and high school makes will go to charity and the rest to go to a trip. We'll give you more details tomorrow so don't put much mind on it okay? Let's start the class' saying this they started to have classes but of course the students wouldn't be quiet after listing to such exciting ideas.

'I wonder if the juniors (11th graders) will do the bonfire that they usually do' Sakura said 'I hope it is as fun as last year!' Meiling started daydreaming 'remember the little traditional tea room we made, Tomoyo looked gorgeous on that kimono' Tomoyo blushed and said 'Thank you Meiling'. Eriol said softly enough so only Tomoyo could hear 'You always look precious' Tomoyo went stiff though she was melting in the inside, Eriol simply smiled and played with her hair. 'I'm always glad to help, as long as I'm not again the princess' Shaoran chuckled ' Same here, I don't want to be the prince ever again' Sakura smiled 'however you looked lovely' Sakura teased 'I was a living joke' Shaoran sighed Sakura laughed 'I don't want to have a main role, that is not my calling'.

The bell rang and they went to lunch and reunited 'The Phantom of the Opera, wow how exciting' Chiharu sang 'How romantic' Rika smiled 'How boring' Yuri ranted and yawned 'don't be like that' Naoko said 'It's an interesting story the bad part is that it isn't scary at all'. 'REALLY? I am so glad! I can't handle another scary story' Sakura said relieved, 'Speaking of phantoms did you know that…' before he could finished the sentence Chiharu shut him up and placed a kiss on his forehead. 'I'm so getting the part of the main character' Meiling said confident while Souta simply patted her back however he knew that she wasn't getting it 'Sure' he simply said touching his girlfriend hair. 'I wonder if we are really going to do it as a musical or simply a drama' Eriol said 'If that is so most likely the main character is going to be Tomoyo' Hideou added, Eriol simply grinned at Tomoyo, she knew that smile Eriol just admitted that she has getting the part, she knew very well every single expression of Eriol. They kept on talking about what they could do for the festival.

When they returned to class Tomoyo sat on her seat and had a blank stare. 'Are you okay Tomoyo?' Sakura asked 'Tomoyo?' she repeated 'Oh, yeah sorry I was thinking on the exam we had last week, I'm wondering how much I got' she said worried 'Oh yeah' Sakura said her expression changed completely 'that test was a killer' Eriol took a seat and said 'don't worry Sakura you didn't failed, try your best next time. I don't know why you are worried Tomoyo you probably got an A plus' Tomoyo looked at him and he was making that smiled, she felt relieved however she didn't really like that Eriol used his powers to view her future. She didn't want to upset Eriol so she simply smiled. The teacher called the names so the students could pick their test. 'Kinomoto Sakura' she stood up and walked scared toward Mr. Shatoki she took her test, until she sat she opened the test 'a D minus? Next time I will study harder' Sakura said smiling to Eriol. 'Daidouji Tomoyo' she stood up and before she was near the teacher he said 'Congratulations, you were the only one whom had an A plus on this exam' she took her exam and on her way to her seat Eriol smiled at her and said 'I told you'.

Next day they were at the assembly and they gave the parts to everybody.

_Chiharu - Ballet girl_

_Meiling – La Carlotta_

_Naoko - Extra_

_Rika - Extra_

_Sakura – Meg _

_Tomoyo - Christine_

_Hideou – The Phantom / Erick_

_Eriol – Monsieur Andre _

_Shaoran – Ex Manager_

_Souta - Piangi_

_Yamasaki – Extra_

_Yuri – Extra_

'The 3 main characters Christine, Raoul, and the Phantom where chosen in 3 different ways, they need to sing very good, act very good, and natural in the stage so we believe we had chosen perfectly. We are expecting the best from you 10th graders' saying that the assembly was dismissed. 'I knew you were going to get Christine part' Eriol said to Tomoyo 'You could had kept it as a secret you know' she said smiling to him 'I didn't say anything actually' he responded 'I know every single of your gestures, when Hideou said that I was going to get the part you made a certain grin' Eriol was surprised she noticed, but then again he remembered that Tomoyo have always had a great observation 'I'm sorry, you know I'm always astonished by your kin sense of observing sweetheart' Tomoyo just couldn't stand to be mad at him, she simply grabbed his arm and snuggled with him. They were walking through the hallways when a 10th grader named Yuka and directly came to talk with Eriol.

'Eriol, I'm going to be playing Monsieur Andre _girlfriend_ on the play' Tomoyo didn't like the way she so excitedly said girlfriend. 'Oh I didn't know that Yuka' Eriol said looking at Tomoyo he notice the way she changed her expression. 'Tomoyo congratulations I've heard that you are playing Christine Daee, just let me tell you that you couldn't be more perfect for that role' 'Thank you Yuka, I'll leave you two alone' Tomoyo walked away she trusted enough Eriol so she really didn't paid much care to it.

Later at lunch Tomoyo and Eriol decided to eat together since Yuka really interrupted that little cozy moment that they were having. 'Christine has a lot of lines, I don't know if I'll learned them in time' Tomoyo said as she scanned the dialogue, Eriol took another bite of his food and said 'Of course you will, after all you have a fantastic memory' Tomoyo sighed and grabbed bite a food but didn't took it to her mouth 'I hope so, I also wonder this has a lot of sceneries how will he do all of them' Eriol stayed quiet for a while then he answered 'Well they will only use the main scenarios, the opera stage, the phantom's room, the prima donna room, the dorms, the cemetery and the main room of the opera' Tomoyo frowned she didn't actually thought that he would tell her that 'you could have kept the mystery you know, open big' Tomoyo said as she fed him.

'Daidouji I'm going to be Raoul in the drama, so we _MUST_ spend some time together and practice the lines' An arrogant guy asked Tomoyo 'But Naegino if I don't know any of my lines' Tomoyo said amused and Eriol just kept quiet 'I know but I really think we should get to know each other better, so the lines become more natural' he insisted 'I'm sorry Naegino but I'm spending time with my boyfriend, maybe another time' He gave a cold stare to Eriol, naturally Eriol was always very polite so he simply smiled at him 'We can go and have dinner at some restaurant today later, after all we don't have any practice, so go ahead and practice your lines' Tomoyo looked at him and he was smiling however Naegino still was giving a cold stare to Eriol. When they were out of sight Eriol notice that Tomoyo had left her handkerchief, he took it and as soon as he grabbed he could smell that sweet fragrance of vanilla that he loved some much, that fragrance that his Tomoyo always used.


	23. Play

A month had pass since they got their parts on the play, the scenery was flawless, and Tomoyo had finish making all the costumes for the main roles of the play. People were amazed since only Christine used 6 very complicated costumes and she learned her lines quickly and she played perfectly her part. However this has been a complicated month, Eriol and Tomoyo barely saw each other, if Yuka didn't make an excuse to drag around Eriol it was Naegino who dragged Tomoyo away from Eriol. They had gone out for dinner only twice the past month, when they usually went 10 to 18 times a month.

'Tomoyo are you ready?' the director asked 'sure' Tomoyo said as left the script on the table, tomorrow was the big day and she was ready for it. Tomoyo smiled to Eriol who has backstage, he waved at him and Yuka placed a kiss on his cheek, Tomoyo act as she didn't had seen anything but was fuming. In fact even when the rehearsal was finished she left the school immediately and refused to answer Eriol's call. She played for a while with Senri; she was amazed that he could now crawl. When it was 5 Tomoyo took a sleeping pill so she could have a nice sleep, by 6 she was completely out.

'Good morning' Tomoyo said to everyone she found on her way, she was clearly in a happy mood, she had slept for 13 hours. Tomoyo was the designer of the costumes and insisted on give each cast personnel theirs. 'Good morning Sakura, Shaoran have you seen Eriol?' the shook their heads 'sorry Tomoyo' Sakura said but she smiled 'It's okay, he must be around, this are your costumes' she hand them in 'tell me if something is wrong, but I doubt there would be since you've try them before and I've fixed the mistakes, I'll find Eriol' they smiled to her and she left the room. _'I wonder where could he be, maybe he is at the auditorium' _Tomoyo went to the auditorium; she reached to the door and looked through the glass only to see Yuka about to kiss Eriol. 'EXCUSE ME' Tomoyo said loudly while she opened the door and Yuka went outside running and crying. _'Thanks God I didn't make her costume'_ Tomoyo thought, she went into the stage, she hanged Eriol's costume and she turned around so she could leave, however Eriol grabbed her arm gently 'come let's talk'.

Tomoyo crossed her arms and didn't look at Eriol 'Tomoyo I know this looks wrong' 'oh you figured it out' 'Tomoyo I didn't-' 'I saw everything Eriol, I'm not dumb' 'I know you are not, look she wanted to kiss me and-' Tomoyo looked away 'don't jump into conclusions Tomoyo, remember the last time you did that on Valentine's?' she sighed and sat 'okay' 'You see Yuka told me she likes me' Tomoyo smirked 'you don't say?' Eriol crossed his arms 'well, I told her I'm sorry but I'm in love with my girlfriend and I guess she thought she could kiss me so I would change my mind or something' 'that is strange' 'strange how?' Tomoyo raised her voice a little bit 'I mean you should've known this since you know everything!' Eriol raised his voice a little bit also 'that again Tomoyo? I said I was sorry'.

Sakura, Shaoran and Meiling were watching the fight from backstage and they were too amused to go away. Eriol and Tomoyo were fighting since 10 minutes ago, they were now shouting 'WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I HAPPEN TO HAVE MAGIC!' 'WELL YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT BUT YOU INSIST ON TELLING ME THINGS!' 'OH AS IF TOMOYO, I MEAN YOU ARE FUMING OVER A KISS THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!' 'BECAUSE I INTERRUPTED YOU!' 'NO! TO BEGIN WITH I WOULD NEVER KISS HER OKAY?' 'THEN WOULD YOU BE SO KIND TO TELL MY WHY TO YOU SPENT THE LAST MONTH WITH HER?' 'SAME GOES FOR YOU, YOU WERE ALL MONTH WITH NAEGINO' 'I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT I HAD TO PRATICE' 'ME TOO' 'FINE' 'FINE!' 'Fine' Tomoyo finally said calmer, Eriol moved forward to her 'Look I'm sorry I didn't spend time with you this month' he said not shouting but still in an angry way 'okay' Tomoyo said irritated 'OKAY? OKAY! THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE TO SAY?' Eriol said shouting again 'OKAY AS IN I ACCEPTED YOUR APOLOGY' Tomoyo raised her voice once more 'YOU OWE ME ONE ALSO' 'WHY?' 'BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT ACCEPTING THE WAY I AM' 'I DO' 'YOU DON'T' 'YES' 'NO' 'YOU ARE BEING STUBBORN ERIOL' 'AND YOU ARE BEING CHILDISH' 'NO I'M NOT!' Tomoyo ranted, then she unfolded her arms and relaxed for a moment realizing she was being childish and irrational 'OKAY, OKAY I'M SORRY' 'OKAY, AND SORRY FOR THE SPOILERS' 'I'M SORRY FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR A KISS THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN' 'I'M SORRY FOR YELLING' 'I'M SORRY FOR YELLING TOO' 'ARE YOU STILL ANGRY AT ME?' 'NO!' 'THEN WHY ARE WE STILL SHOUTING?' 'I DON'T KNOW' 'I DON'T KNOW EITHER!' Eriol combing his hair with his fingers 'I'M GOING TO KISS YOU' 'YOU BETTER' Tomoyo said and they started kissing.

When they stop kissing they laughed at their silly argument 'I have to change' Tomoyo said and Eriol smiled 'me too' 'see you in 50?' 'See you in 50' he said and he placed a kiss on her cheek. When they were leaving the auditorium they saw Sakura, Shaoran and Meiling laughing, Eriol gave them a glance and they felt quickly. Once the 50 minutes passed Eriol and Tomoyo saw each other at the stage, she was wearing a simple ballet dress and he was wearing a fancy outfit, 'handsome as always' 'precious as always' they smiled at each other 'break a leg' 'you too' she kissed his forehead. Saying this they went to their places, Tomoyo smile as she saw her mother and father with his baby bother in the audience, she wasn't surprised when she saw cameras all over the place. There was a short lapse of time when Eriol and Tomoyo were acting together, noticed that Nakuru was taking pictures like crazy and Yukito has keeping her calm. Everybody knew his or her parts perfectly, after the play ended the whole auditorium was full of applauses, it was a success.


	24. Arabian

Eriol, Meiling, Sakura and Shaoran were planning to have the most epic birthday party ever. After all she was finally turning 16 and turning sixteen in Japan means you can legally go to discos, bars, raves etc. Even though Tomoyo was very elegant and always was taking care of her image she indeed was looking forward to finally try alcohol. They were going out to a very exotic bar which was one hour and a half from the city, after all Tomoeda was a small town. They were prepared for a crazy night; Tomoyo proudly placed her ID on her Marc Jacobs wallet and smiled. They went in Shaoran's black FJ cruiser because it was the biggest most spacious car of all.

Technically this was a triple date however they went out to celebrate Tomoyo's birthday. Once they arrived to 'Kabbalah' an Arabian lounge/bar/disco Tomoyo insisted to pay everything from the gasoline to every thing they ate or drank. Once they got inside they got their table and a huge hookah with 6 pipes. They all sat down and the waitress said 'what would you like to order?' everyone looked at Tomoyo and she smiled ' 6 Jagger Bombs and 6 Kamikazes to begin with' '12 shots coming'. 'Wow Tomoyo, I didn't knew that you know about liquor' Souta said 'Well, I try to be informed. By the way if you want to order anything else just order it'. When the shots came they counted until 3 and they started with the Jagger Bombs then they counted to 3 once more and drank the Kamikaze.

They were having a good time, they were smoking with the hookah also, and it was favored grape. Tomoyo had fun looking at the reactions that the alcohol was making. Sakura since the first drink she was hyperactive, Souta was very talkative since the first drink also, Meiling insisted that she felt dizzy buy actually she acted normally, Shaoran since the first drink he had he has saying 'okay this is the last one'. '_He probably has a problem with the alcohol'_ she thought and laughed she notice that she was a little bit more carefree after a couple of drinks. However she was surprise that Eriol continued to drink glass of scotch and another and another and another nevertheless he never showed a sign of being affected by the liquor.

'How come you don't act differently?' Tomoyo asked Eriol placed his drink on the table and crossed on leg on top of the other, he placed his arm around Tomoyo's shoulder ' Technically I'm 15 alright, however I've been like this for a long time and I've tried different types of liquor through out myself but it seems that every 5 years I'm becoming more resistant. Now don't think that I can't get drunk of course I can, but I rather not' he said placing a kiss on her forehead 'and clearly I can also be tipsy' he said placing another kiss on Tomoyo's cheek 'So I guess when you are tipsy you can act normal and stuff but become more… sweeter' Eriol just hugged her waist and took another sip. They ate some Arabian food that night and when the clock turned 12 they went dancing.

At some point of the night some belly dancers where dancing in the stage and then decided to take some girls to stage and teach them how to dance. They grabbed Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo. At the beginning they were laughing nervously and sort of shy but after a moment they were belly dancing. Actually they were having a very nice time 'After this I'm so going to learn how to belly dance' Meiling said and Souta winked at her. When the clock ticked 2 pm they decided to leave Kabbalah, they were tired, basically Eriol was a hero for driving. They were heading to the Hotel, Tomoyo paid for suites one for the boys and another for the girls. The Hotel was very pretty everything in the boys' room was black and everything in the girls' room was white. They went directly to the rooms and said good night. Sakura wanted to have a shower before sleeping unlike Meiling who was fast asleep with her high heels on still. Tomoyo changed into her pajamas she was too excited to sleep she was remembering what she did on her birthday; there was no doubt that it was the best celebration ever.

'Sakura do you' she went quiet when she realized that Sakura was sleeping also. She covered her cousin with the thick covers. She took of Meiling's high heels and changed her dress for a pajama. She realized that she still had some energy and decided to go to the pool put just to be outside. She left quietly the room and went to the pool were she saw Eriol wearing the same cloth from the party and leaning in a beach seat looking at the stars 'What are you doing here?' she asked quietly he smiled at her and as if he read her mind he said 'can't sleep either?' Tomoyo nodded 'can I have a seat' and Eriol moved to make some space. She sat and Eriol pulled her softly then hugged her 'sing me something' she said softly 'I don't sing as pretty as you' 'I like your voice' she answered 'It makes me happy' Eriol smiled and brushed her hair and sang softly their song. Actually Tomoyo didn't know their song name, she continued asking Eriol who sang it and who it was called and he simply answered 'It our song, it's nice and we like it'. He usually played on the piano and taught Tomoyo the lyrics and the notes. Soon she was fast asleep and he slept outside with her also.


	25. Picnic

5 month Senri loved spending time with his sister, not to mention Eriol. Even though Sonomi could obviously afford to pay many babysitters for Senri, she didn't since Eriol, Yukito and Nakuru offered to take care of him everyday if she needed. Senri was so used to be at Eriol's mansion that Eriol decided to give him one of the guest rooms; it was the one that was next to Nakuru and Yukito's. He had cloth and Tomoyo decorated the room it was baby blue, actually Eriol and herself redecorated the room. Eriol couldn't help but smile to the thought that someday together they paint the room for their own baby.

Tomoyo drove earlier to Eriol's mansion, she wore an orange silk shirt with a long collar, black leggings and nude moccasins. She was going to pick up Eriol and Senri; they were going to have a picnic in family. Sonomi and Ai were going to arrive a little bit late since they had to work. Eriol went outside the mansion with little Senri in his arms. 'Good morning my darling' Eriol said as he placed a kiss on Tomoyo's forehead. 'Tomoyo smiled and said 'we match' Eriol looked at his cloth he was wearing an orange with white strips dress shirt, black shorts and the nude moccasins. 'Strangely Senri does too; actually we are wearing the same things'. They drove to a Sakura park that was near by; actually it was a little crowed. Tomoyo was more than glad too set up the picnic however Eriol couldn't help but notice a worried expression on her face.

'Is something the matter sweetheart?' Eriol asked holding Senri, she shook her head and stared at the different groups of families. 'Come on there is something happening to you, tell me' she chuckled uneasily 'I'm a little afraid actually' Eriol twitched and grinned 'Tomoyo? My Tomoyo afraid, that's impossible. Anyhow of what could you possibly afraid of?' 'Everything it's going so fast' she sighed 'this worries you? That I get along terribly well with your parent and your sibling? Are you worried that you and I are too serious and-' he was interrupted by a smile in Tomoyo's face 'why would I be worried about that Eriol? If once I ever was afraid of things going to fast, well I already matured a lot I believe. No, Eriol I'm afraid of this' Eriol looked confused at the different groups of families since he only saw happily married couples or a happy families 'I'm afraid of losing my self. Don't get offended but I really don't see me as a housewife awaking every morning to make breakfast, washing dishes, I do what to be typical' 'Why would you become that?' Tomoyo smiled 'I don't know it's just a feeling, when we get married and have children I-' Eriol interrupted 'Tomoyo are you saying that you've been thinking about having a family with me' interrupted her Tomoyo smiled 'Yes, I believe I do'. Eriol embraced Tomoyo with one hand 'that is what I love about you Tomoyo you are so different. I don't expect for you do change, I know that you'll leave a mark on this world just like you've wanted, I'm sure you'll be a great diplomat' Tomoyo smiled and kissed Eriol cheek 'Thank you Eriol, thank you so much'.

After an hour Sonomi and Ai came rushing, to get to the picnic and naturally soon they had to leave again. However this time they were talking more serious things than before. 'So Eriol, do you know what you are going to study' Tomoyo grinned then dropped her smile since she knew Eriol already worked at something but never knew what was his job. 'Actually Ai I do know what I'm going to study, Business Administration. My mother left me her company, my father left me the hotels to run and we do have a family business which has to do with United Kingdom but it's strictly confidential' Tomoyo was mouth opened she had no idea that he had so much to do 'I see then that is why you are so involved with the UK' Eriol smiled. 'Well I'm guessing I've have to get used to the idea that my daughter will be living in London, I'm correct?' Ai said suave and tranquil, Sonomi was quite calm also, Eriol simply nodded and Tomoyo was shocked that her parents were so calmed. 'Actually I was going to ask you if I could go to London and study over there, I've learned that the best university for political science it's over there' 'Actually honey we knew this day would come' said Sonomi 'oh' Tomoyo said softly 'So you just tells us where and when and you are already good to go' Eriol smiled widely and Tomoyo hugged her parents tightly. 'Speaking of good to go' Ai said looking sadly at his watch 'we've got to go'. They said goodbye and left Tomoyo alone with Eriol, they left Senri with Nakuru.

Tomoyo and Eriol were holding hands in the bride looking at their reflections covered with floating cherry blossoms 'This is for real huh?' Tomoyo said and placed her hands around Eriol's neck 'pretty much Mrs. Margret Thatcher' Tomoyo smiled 'really think I can do this?' 'Change the world? Seems like an easy task to Tomoyo Daidouji' Tomoyo placed her head on his chest and exhaled 'I'll have you always by my side' 'of course' she closed her eyes 'It will be difficult leaving everyone behind' 'we'll have each other, we'll come in holidays'. 'Maybe we could stay at my-' Tomoyo hushed him and smiled innocently 'don't, take it slow'. Eriol nodded and kissed her head as he held her closer. 'Can at least I share my ideas for the names, boss?' Tomoyo laughed 'sure' 'Evangeline, that was my mother's name and my grandmother's name also' 'Evangeline, it's a beautiful name' Eriol smiled and said 'Can it be our first girl name' Tomoyo nodded and Eriol was going to say another name but before he could even pronounced a word Tomoyo kissed him and said 'little by little'. He smiled and said 'right' 'are you sure you can live with someone as annoying as myself?' she said teasing, he nodded 'that's what I love about you'


	26. Wedding

It was a beautiful November day, the few leaves left in the trees were orange and the ground was full of leaves, making it a lovely scene for the wedding. Naturally Tomoyo organized the wedding, Eriol was involved somehow in everything but the last word was that of Tomoyo's. Nakuru and Yukito were happy and relaxed; they had total trust in Tomoyo skills. The only nervous person was Sakura anxious to be precise, she was counting the days so the wedding to take place, after all she was Yue master and hence was the bridesmaid, Eriol was the best man since he was Ruby Moon master.

Yes, this was Yukito and Nakuru's wedding it was going to be a small celebration. Sonomi, Ai, Fujitaka, Meiling and Souta were the only ones attending, actually Touya was invited as well but he couldn't assist since he was in finals. Touya wasn't angry at all with Yukito if something he felt was happiness, he was also dating someone and gotten pretty serious.

Since they need someone with magic to marry them and both Eriol and Sakura were busy being the best man and bridesmaid Shaoran had to be the one marrying them. It was outdoors in Eriol's mansion. Everything was color beige and brown like Nakuru dress it was a Vera Wang strapless with an brown wrap alongside a bow under her breast line and different layers and cuts underneath it, a pretty messy bun made her beautiful delicate face even more subtle. She was wearing natural makeup beige and brown smoky eye shadow, soft bronzer on her cheeks and pale pink glossy lips she looked breath taking.

After the ceremony they had a small get together for two hours or so, both Eriol and Sakura made a wedding toast. 'Nakuru and Yukito may you have a prosperous life together. Yukito I hope that you really take care of Nakuru, I know you'll make her happy and give her everything she disserves. Nakuru, my beloved sister best of lucks in your marriage, be strong for each other I know you can outlast every problem and still be together. Nakuru I love you and Yukito welcome to the family'. Eriol and Nakuru were supposed to be family since Sonomi, Ai or Souta didn't know the true. With tears on her eyes Sakura barely could speak and had to make some stops during the toast but she manage to say 'Sorry I'm crying so much, but I'm so happy for you. Yukito I've known you for so long since I was little and you've been like a brother to me thank you for everything. Nakuru I've gotten to know you until this past years and let me tell you that you are one of the best persons I ever met, you are so caring and loving I know you'll be happy with Yukito, you both deserve it. Cheers to the happy couple, I love you both'.

Then the just married couple left to the airport for their honeymoon. Eriol was going to be alone in the mansion with Spinel, but he wasn't much of a company and was very concerned how he would pass this next two weeks without Nakuru. 'Are you thinking about something?' Tomoyo asked since she noticed that Eriol was spacing out, he smiled 'well actually I'm thinking that I'll miss Nakuru. She has always taken care of me, you see she wakes me up and has breakfast ready and helps me in so much things' Tomoyo smiled and said 'I could help you' Eriol shook his head 'no but thank you sweetie, I've got to learn to look after myself' 'don't be silly, you'll always have me. Once we are married I could make breakfast from time to time, and it wouldn't bother me to wake you up' Eriol smiled and petted her hair 'so you already have plan how we are going to live?' Tomoyo nodded twice 'let's hear some of the ideas'. 'Well since I've been little I've always had lots of maids, house keeper, chefs, butlers and chuffers I really would appreciate to still have them around' 'Depends on the house we are leaving, I can use magic for clean up you know' Tomoyo made some puppy eyes and Eriol chucked and said sweetly 'okay proceed' 'however on Saturdays I would love to make the meals'.

Eriol held Tomoyo hands and looked at her directly on her eyes 'but you are missing the most important part' 'which is?' 'Where are we going to live?' Tomoyo gulped and was lost for words 'I need to be in England, you know that' 'but our lives is here in Tomoeda Eriol' 'I know that' 'couldn't we stay?' Eriol took a drink and continued 'maybe we should discuss later, lets go, I have to get you home'. On their way home they didn't speak a word they were holding hands nevertheless. When arrived at the Daidouji manor he took Tomoyo to the front door and placed a kiss on her forehead and left with talking as well. Neither Tomoyo nor Eriol could deny that the topic was pretty delicate and a rather difficult since they didn't want to hurt each other's feelings.

Next day Tomoyo woke up really early and went to Eriol's mansion, she didn't wake him up right away; she made breakfast. When she finished preparing the meal and his lunch she went to his room to see if he had his uniform ready. Ironically while Tomoyo tried to be quite she was making more mess, she bumped into everything and everything fell from her hands but Eriol didn't even move. At least it seemed that Eriol only need to take a shower and eat then he was ready to go to school. 'Dear' Tomoyo shaking his shoulder gently 'breakfast is ready' he didn't even open his eyes. Tomoyo raised her voice 'Eriol, wake up' nothing still so she shake him harder he only half opened one eye and closed it immediately 'boy he is a heavy sleep'. Tomoyo decided to kiss him and said 'Eriol, it's time to go to school' and then is when he opened both eyes and smiled 'what are you doing here?' Tomoyo smiled 'I wanted to make you breakfast and thanks God I decided to come over. Nakuru has the patience of a saint waking you every day and-' Eriol pulled Tomoyo over and hugged her on his bed 'I don't want to go to school' 'we have to go darling' 'no we don't, we are not even having classes in 2 more days and we are out' Tomoyo was trying to convinced him put she didn't put much effort on doing so and easily surrendered 'okay, but your breakfast is going to get cold' Eriol nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead. Tomoyo smiled as her finger ran across his face 'this feels right' Eriol hugged her tighter 'shhh' he said 'sleep' 'I want to see you sleeping' Eriol chuckled 'a whole lifetime awaits' 'I'll have to find a way of waking you up, it's much more complicated than I thought' 'still want to marry me, live with me, sleep in the same roof?' 'Always' Tomoyo said as she closed her eyes and slept.


	27. Kisses

Today was Christmas Eve and Tomoyo decided to make a Christmas dinner, she invited everyone, her friends and their family it was a good thing that the Daidouji mansion was huge, everybody had a place to sleep since the party was going to end late and most likely their would be alcohol and they wanted to make sure there weren't no accidents. Tomoyo actually help a lot in making the banquet, they been working on decorating and preparing the manor for two weeks. Even when she still had classes she rushed to her house to help.

Naturally Eriol was the first to arrive, Eriol her unspoken fiancée. They both knew they were going to get married and even made jokes around the topic, even though Eriol hasn't formally asked her they knew their were engaged. Obviously Eriol would eventually ask her and give her a ring. Tomoyo wasn't rushing to the idea of marriage and Eriol knew this, she liked to take thing nice and slow.

Tomoyo was making the last preparations when she felt a chill ran throw her spin, it was Christmas after all it was getting cold. When she turned around she saw Eriol with her Burberry coat and a smiling face 'are you cold sweetheart?' Tomoyo smiled at him and took the thick coat 'thank you, but I was going upstairs to take a bath and get ready' Eriol smiled 'I just came here, mind telling me where will I be sleeping?' Tomoyo blushed and said 'It's the room that is next to mine's. The blue and leathered one' Eriol smiled and took her hands 'let's get ready'.

Sonomi was wearing a full length tight white dress with a white fur poncho styled jacked by Versace and Ai was wearing Armani tuxedo; they were waiting for their guest to arrive while their daughter was changing herself and little Senri. After a moment Eriol when down stairs his hair combed 1950s style, a black jacket with a notch lapel and black cashmere mélange check, black pants, a white dress shirt, a black scarf with golden threads, black shoes, and a black bowtie with golden threads as well all by Tom Ford. He looked great not to mention the way Tomoyo dressed Senri, he was wearing sport jacket with white silk cashmere twill peak lapel, dark grey classic collar, grey pants, black loafers all by Prada. Eriol gave placed Senri on the floor and went to greet some guest.

Soon everybody arrived and looked dashing in his or her black label styled clothing. When everybody came Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran, Meiling and Souta where chatting near the grand staircase 'Tomoyo is sure taking her time said Meiling' taking a slip of her champagne in her beautiful red Dress by Donna Karan that embraced her body perfectly, she was the definition of sexy her red lips and black eyes looked amazing she wore her hair in a messy bun, Souta could only melt at such view. 'She'll come down soon' said Sakura smiling in her fitted corset dress that flared at the knee, it was a strapless gown also it was a soft brown color, actually it was a Tomoyo's present by Proenza Schouler. She looked beautiful and innocent her soft make up match with her warm personality. The guys weren't left behind both Souta and Shaoran where wearing tuxedos, Shaoran wore a white notch lapel tuxedo with brown pants color that matched Sakura's he was wearing purple label by Ralph Lauren, Shaoran and Sakura looked lovely together. Souta in the other hand wore a classic black tuxedo by Dior Homme, he had that mysterious air to him and with Meiling on his arm they looked ridiculously attractive and sensual. 'Here she is' Shaoran whispered to Eriol and he turned around and he stopped breathing.

Tomoyo looked like a muse, her long black locks played carelessly throw her body, her gentle makeup had sparkle but wasn't as light as Sakura's or hard as Meiling's. She was wearing a boated style long sleeves full-length golden dress by Elie Saab it had delicate rhinestones that looked liked diamonds and had a high slit, a black thin belt on her waist, black heels and a black clutch that matched Eriol. Tomoyo's deep purple eyes looked black since her dress was so glittery. Nevertheless she looks dashing, as she comes down Eriol is going upstairs. He takes her hands and kiss it 'you look like an angel' Tomoyo blush at his comment and said 'you look dashing too Eriol' they both go downstairs and Tomoyo greets her friends.

When it was time for supper, Ai said a toast and soon started eating. People wouldn't stop to compliment her food since actually everything she made herself. Some couples like Rika and her new husband left the mansion and went to their homes, however the majority of the guest stayed at the manor.

Actually Meiling and Souta were in a fight and didn't talk until 15 were left until Christmas. Meiling and Souta were both a catch her was hot, tan and tall, Meiling was gorgeous had a wonderful body and had an involuntary sexy looked at her so naturally they always got compliments form their opposites genders; you might think they should be accustomed to this but they both had strong characters and had a short boiling point. Normally Meiling would break the ice and talk but this time it was Souta they where at the garden sitting alone when he said 'Hey honey, I don't wont to be fighting in Christmas' Meiling sighed 'no, neither do I' 'look I'm sorry I never tell those girls to stop pestering me' Meiling nodded 'I'm sorry also, I should tell them I have a boyfriend so they would stop following me' the conversation continued until they were already kissing… more like eating themselves.

Shaoran and Sakura on the other hand never fight, they were all cozy and happy near the fireplace, even though he hated to admit Shaoran had a soft voice and naturally had a good voice for singing, so from time to time he would softly sing to his girlfriend. Usually Shaoran was too timid kiss Sakura in public and Sakura too shy to ask him to kiss her, but this time they kissed softly without worrying they were in public.

Eriol and Tomoyo had been playing the piano since 10:40 they were having a nice time together. 'No Tomoyo do it a little bit softer' 'like this?' Eriol smiled and shook his head 'when I say softer, I don't mean pushing softer the keys' he said and placed his hands on top of hers and continued 'I mean touch them delicately and let the music flow suave' little by little he was letting go of her hands and soon in less than an hour she was playing 'For Elise'. They were like the middle; they weren't a couple that eradiated a mysterious and sensual flavor like Meiling and Souta, or sweet and tender tang as Shaoran and Sakura. They sure had their sweet times like when Eriol kindly stroked Tomoyo hair and place a kiss on her forehead or Tomoyo holding his hand and look at him with gentle eyes, and others that seemed as Eriol was about to rip her shirt or Tomoyo bite his lips. Tomoyo place her head on his shoulder and he took her hands on his 'I love you' she said softly 'I love you too' Eriol replied.

By 12 the three couples were kissing each of them in their own style, their own ways to show affection for they truly were in love.


	28. Spring

It was spring break and they'll be starting 11th grade in few weeks from now, so Eriol, Tomoyo, Souta, Meiling, Sakura and Shaoran where going to stay a week at the Amamiya summer house residence. Masaki was more than pleased to listen that both his two beloved granddaughters Tomoyo and Sakura were coming to visit, and he was also looking forward to their boyfriends. He learned to accept to share his loved once like he came to accept Fujitaka. He had prepared 6 rooms for his guests and had ready a feast for their arrival; he loved company.

They split into 2 groups the girls went in Meiling's black SUV Lexus and the boys went in Souta's red Mercedes, it was a long trip of 5 hours and Tomoyo made food for both groups. They were excited talking about fashion, music, girly stuff, from time to time Tomoyo would tried to talk about books or complex topics but she spoke for 5 minutes tops and Meiling or Sakura would change the topic, they decided to not talk about the boys because they would usually point flaws on their own relationships. The boys in other hand were talking sports, manly tastes like cigars and whiskey, making points in the bro code, menswear fashion since the 3 of them enjoyed dressing up fancy and about their girlfriends.

In the boys car they were having the an important conversation 'so I'm going to do it' Shaoran said nervously, Souta without losing sight of the over 120 km per hour black car which was driven by Tomoyo said 'don't you think it's too soon' 'Eriol wanted to hit Souta but said 'no man I think it's great' Shaoran smiled 'thanks man' and sighed looked I got her this, he took the red velvet box out of his pocket and showed a traditional diamond ring. 'Very nice' Eriol said and Souta looked the ring from the corner of his eyes and said 'looks like it was passed down from generations, they don't make them like that anymore' Shaoran chuckled 'nice eyes, it was my grandmother's great-great-grandmother, it's been long in the Li family and it's only hand down to the first boy child, and since like my older siblings are girls I got it' 'not bad' said Eriol as he stretched 'when are you proposing?' he said casually and had a casual answer 'the day we return' 'WHAT?' Souta stopped immediately making the three of them bump, soon Eriol received a desperate call from his girlfriend "Oh my God Eriol what happened are you alright?" Eriol stroke his head and lied 'don't worry, btw don't drive and talk through the phone' "okay just checking" she hanged up. 'DUDE!' Shaoran said angry 'what is your problem?' Souta started the car and said 'sorry man, It's just you are too young' Shaoran said a little bit annoyed 'I've been together with Sakura since 6th grade practically we've been dating 6 years isn't that enough?' Souta shrugged his shoulders and said 'got a good point there' then he smiled 'I'm happy for you seriously, sorry for the reaction' 'no problem' Shaoran grinned. 'We are all going to marry so better get used to the idea huh?' Souta said imagining a married life with Meiling, Eriol could only smile and blush to the idea.

In the girls car soon they started having another important conversation 'so that's it Meiling?' Sakura said from the back 'I guess so' Meiling said 'So what are you doing with Souta then?' Tomoyo said confused 'I'm in love with him but' she said hesitating 'but what Meiling, if you wouldn't marry him or have children, how do you see yourself in the future' said Sakura 'It's that I'm scared of growing up you know. I don't see myself arriving to a house and making dinner for my husband, less of all carrying my own child' Meiling debated 'your parents wouldn't be so happy to listen to you Meiling, after all you are only child, they would like grandchildren' Sakura said blushing 'I can't help but to imagine my life with Shaoran married and having lots of children and' Tomoyo started to laugh nervously 'you know Sakura, I kind of understand Meiling' she said as she drove 'I'm myself scared of the future, I'm scared of growing old but it's scary to imagine myself with children, I mean my own children. Senri, he is a handful and he is only little brother. I can defiantly see myself married with Eriol but the idea of having children is difficult to absorb. Few months ago I had a fight with Eriol because he kept talking about a future that will happen. He told me that we would marry and implied that we had a baby girl with long hair to braid, it was all to scary but' she started to blush and continue 'everyday it's like I fall more and more in love with him and the idea of me being married with him it become easier and more familiar but still the rest is kind of difficult to process' Meiling and Sakura stayed quiet for a moment and said 'WHAT? TOMOYO ARE YOU ENGAGE WITH ERIOL AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US' Sakura and Meiling said rather annoying 'No you guys' Tomoyo laughed softly 'I mean when he started dating he didn't ask me "do you want to be my girlfriend" he said "Tomoyo will you stay by my side forever" it's like saying be my girlfriend, marry me, bare my children and let's together don't you think' Sakura and Meiling nodded 'and with Eriol is a little different you know, I mean he is older than I don't know Sakura's father, so his mentality is different; we are technically betrothed according to him you see, but now days we call it a serious relationship'. Sakura beamed and in Meiling lip's played a smiled 'I guess everybody's concept of love is different' Meiling said, Sakura and Tomoyo nodded in agreement'.

Once they reached the mansion both Tomoyo and Sakura ran to their grandfather and hug him. The presented their boyfriends and other two best friends. They had a very nice time though out the week they played tennis, horse riding, swim, had tea with Masaki, Eriol specially spend a lot of time with Masaki after all Eriol had lived a long time and understood everything pretty well. When Masaki was talking alone with Tomoyo he pointed out what an exceptional boy was Eriol and that she should bring him more often, Shaoran didn't lose point either he told Sakura that he was perfect for her. Masaki was an active man and loved Meiling energy they couldn't stop laughing. Souta and Masaki had the same tastes in sports and biology in fact Masaki study medicine also and gave Souta some tips.

By Thursday Masaki decided to have a small chat with both his granddaughters 'girls do you like your rooms?' 'Yes!' they both said 'Sakura the room you are sleeping was Nadeshiko's favorite room and usually sleep there, as for you Tomoyo the room you sleep was not only Sonomi's favorite room but there was where you father proposed to her; he was going on a trip and Sonomi was staying with me, so he went through the balcony to propose to her, so you see that room is very especial also'. He gave them advices on their relationships according to each one personality, and pointed out that he also liked their friends Meiling and Souta 'what do you think of their relationship?' Tomoyo asked curiously since he showered hers and Sakura's relationships. Masaki sighed and smiled 'like I said Eriol and you were made for each other, and Shaoran is perfect for you Shaoran. Now regarding the two love birds they are like water and oil, they are complete opposites, but opposites do attract so I'll give a wild guess and say they'll be just fine'.

They were returning on Friday morning, and the girls were already sleeping but Shaoran had a mission to fulfill, propose to Sakura. Of course he already asked the blessing of his mother, Fujitaka and now Masaki. He got the idea of climbing the balcony and decorating Sakura's room before she went outside the bathroom. He with the help of Souta and Eriol filled the room with red roses, it was the first time he gave her roses, he always got her cherry blossoms. When Sakura got outside the bathroom the room lights were off 'that's strange I thought I left them on' she suddenly started trembling and shouted 'A GHOST!' he took her key made the chant and called the card 'The Windy'. Tomoyo and Meiling turned on the lights only to see a shocked Shaoran who was petrified kneeling down with thousands of red petals flying around the room. Meiling was the first one to react she took Tomoyo's hand, turned away and closed the door. Two minutes later another shout came from Sakura's room, but this was a happy scream she said 'YES' so loud that even Souta and Eriol who where in the garden heard her. The other couple ran to the room of the just engaged couple to congratulate them. Masaki from his room heard everything and smiled.

At exactly 10 o'clock they left the mansion, Masaki waved happily at his future family and new friends. Since the proposal wasn't part of the plan and Sakura didn't want to be separated from Shaoran they changed the groups. Meiling and Souta would be in the Mercedes she wanted to drive this time. Eriol was driving Meiling's car in front was Tomoyo and the back Sakura and Shaoran were all cozy and sleeping since Sakura wouldn't leave Shaoran they stayed up all night in the living room. Eriol held Tomoyo hand during the trip; they smiled at the newly betrothed couple knowing someday that would be them.


	29. Year

Luckily for them they didn't have classes Eriol and Tomoyo had made an agreement for Valentine Tomoyo could pay for their date and stuff but Eriol would organize their valentines evening, Tomoyo notice there were a red bouquet of roses with a vase that said _'When this roses wilt I will stop loving _you' Tomoyo smiled when she saw 11 real roses and 1 fake and a letter_ 'I know they are not your favorites, but is valentine and nothing says that better than red roses, thank you for this wonderful year we've had together. With love Eriol. PS look at you window'._

Eriol woke up early to arrive at Tomoyo's house, after all Tomoyo most likely wake up early as usual. When Tomoyo looked at her window Eriol was smiling and waving at her, he pointed at another window and in that window there was another note and a Louis Vuitton bag. _'Get ready, take the bag and meet me in the garage in 15 minutes'. _Tomoyo smiled and taught what could possibly Eriol could be up to. She took 14 minutes to get ready, she only took a fast shower and changed super fast, she was wearing an outfit she had prepared the night before.

'Good morning, happy valentine's day ' Eriol said sweetly and Tomoyo smiled 'thank you for the roses' and kissed his forehead. Tomoyo placed the bag in the trunk of the convertible and then she got inside the car 'were are we going?' Eriol smirked 'you'll see' he said as he got on the high way. Tomoyo nodded and connected her iPod and placed it in shuffle. She took a bite of her breakfast and took Eriol's hand as she listened All My Lovin by The Beatles started to play 'looks like your iPod knows that today is Valentine's day' Eriol said laughing.

Eriol parked in an empty lot he got out of the car and took the bag. 'Where are we?' said Tomoyo confused looking at the unfamiliar scenery, Eriol simply handed her the bag and Tomoyo opened it. She smiled as she took out the helmet and the racing clothing. 'Are you serious Eriol?' he nodded 'I know that I don't let you drive like you want to so-' Tomoyo hugged him 'thank you Eriol, it's unbelievable'.

They got outside the car and went inside the track they changed into the proper clothing and gear. Tomoyo brought her camera and took plenty of photos. 'Why is it so empty?' 'I got it reserved just for us' Tomoyo hugged him and ran to her car 'come on, or you'll never get me'. Tomoyo had a rush; she was fascinated by the car speed and was having the time of her life, Eriol sometimes could catch up with her but she soon shook him off. They were on the track until it was 2 o'clock.

After that they hit the road once more, Tomoyo wanted to ask Eriol where they were going but she knew he wouldn't tell her. She could see the beach and looked at what she was wearing 'Eriol are we going to be at the beach?' 'Yes, why do you ask?' 'Well you see, it kind of complicated to walk in the sand with heels' 'did you look in the bag?' Tomoyo got surprised that she saw her bathing suit, a white dress, sandals and extra clothing in the bag. 'But, I, wait, this wasn't here, I'm sure that-' she wanted to start laughing since she saw Eriol trying to resist laughter. 'Have you forgotten that your boyfriend is a really good magician? I heard he can disappear cards and stuff'.

After a short walk they got to a table in the middle of the beach decorated beautify with red roses. Eriol had a chef make them dinner and a private waitress. Tomoyo couldn't help but blush 'This is perfect' she whispered 'take a seat'. They enjoyed a lovely dinner and had a tranquil chat. 'It's almost soon set let's go' Eriol said 'Thank you for the most wonderful date Eriol' 'Oh it isn't over yet' Tomoyo spread her eyes open 'really, what is up next?' Eriol took her hand as they walked in the dimming light of the sunset. When they got to their destination it was pitch dark not a single light was on. Eriol took a flashlight 'mini golf?'

They had plenty of fun, Tomoyo even though she practiced ballet, archery, and horse riding she was a terrible sport. Since there was no light except for the flashlight it was even more complicated, she hardly could hit the ball; nevertheless they laughed a lot specially Eriol. 'No, let me help you' Eriol said as he held Tomoyo's arms and help her aim 'you swing like this, and once you are in this position you can hit the ball' Tomoyo smiled as she heard the ball entered the hole.

Later Eriol took the bag 'Are we going now?' 'Soon, I have a little surprise'. Eriol extended his hand and they went walking to a small port where there was a small yacht. Eriol was driving then he stopped to talk with Tomoyo. 'Are you having fun?' 'Of course I am, this had been all wonderful Eriol, thank you' then suddenly Eriol took off his shirt and Tomoyo asked suspiciously 'what are you doing Eriol?' He came forward 'Eriol?' Hugged her and said softly 'hold your breath' quickly he took her and threw themselves to the ocean, they both laughed and looked at the moon.

After this they were both tired luckily Eriol had a chuffer waiting for them to go to their houses. When they arrive at the Daidouji manor Tomoyo was fast asleep. Eriol placed a sleeping Tomoyo on her bed, when he lean for a kiss on her nose she woke up and said 'say with me' Eriol said ' I don't think your parents are going to think about it in a nice way' 'please' 'okay, until you fall asleep' Tomoyo smiled and moved to make space for Eriol. 'Thanks once more, it was wonderful' 'you are welcome' Eriol said softly 'do me one more favor' 'sure' 'hand me over my bag please'. Eriol gave Tomoyo her bag she took out a black box with a golden ribbon 'happy valentine's day' she said with a big smile. Eriol opened the box a smiled when he saw a golden pocket watch 'since you are British' Tomoyo said smiling 'thank you sweetie, it's perfect'. Tomoyo placed her head on his chest and went fast asleep.


	30. Heal

It was Eriol birthday and Tomoyo had everything planned already, after school she would go to his house with the other and eat the cake that she and Nakuru made. Tomoyo was day dreaming and it called Sakura's attention 'Tomoyo, are you okay?' Tomoyo shook her head lightly to wakeup and answered 'well yes, I am, its just that I want to see Eriol's reaction to the surprise we have for him' Sakura smiled 'speaking of which, what did you make?' 'If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?'. The teacher entered and told her students to take out their text books. Tomoyo looked out the window to see if Eriol was running late 'Eriol late? That's not normal' she smiled to herself when she remembered the time that she went to his house for the first time to get him ready and "well he is a sleepyhead and since today is his birthday Nakuru let him sleep a little bit more". When recess came and Eriol was nowhere to be found Shaoran decided to call him. 'Hey men, where are you?' "At bed, I woke up with a terrible fever and midnight and couldn't catch a good night sleep and the fever comes and goes so Nakuru told me not to go to school today" 'Can we drop by and visit still?' "sure, until then" 'yeah, until then, happy birthday by the way' Eriol chuckled "thanks". "Well?" Tomoyo said worried 'He has a fever, but he told me that it wasn't that bad, he didn't sleep well that's all' Tomoyo sighed 'he could have told us' Meiling patted Tomoyo's shoulder 'he was probably sleeping'.

Since it was Saturday they finished school early, Tomoyo took her bike she wanted to get earlier than the others.'Hmm, thats strange I felt like something feel out of my pocket' Tomoyo said as she looked behind her but didn't see anything 'must have imagined that'. Tomoyo entered the mansion 'Nakuru, where are you?' Then Nakuru came to the lobby 'Oh Tomoyo! You came earlier than expected' 'how is Eriol?' 'right now he has fever, but he is awake if you want you may enter his chamber' Tomoyo nodded and ran to his room. 'Hey' she said softly and entered the room, Eriol smiled 'hey' 'happy birthday' she said a placed a kiss on his forehead 'Eriol you are burning' Tomoyo said as he placed her hand on his cheek. Eriol felt like something flowing from Tomoyo's hand into him, Tomoyo went to take a thermometer and placed her hand again on his forehead 'it's going down' Eriol moved a side 'just hold me darling' Tomoyo nodded and hugged Eriol as she saw him fall asleep. An hour later Eriol woke up still at Tomoyo's arms, she was sleeping too 'sorry did I woke you up?' Eriol said and she shook her head 'No, I was just resting my eyes, let me see how is your fever' Tomoyo smiled 'looks like your fever is going' Eriol streched and fetched his glasses, 'Tomoyo, I think you may be acquiring magical powers' 'what? Me? That's impossible Eriol!' Eriol crossed his arms and explained 'I think that since you are always surrounded with people who have magic you yourself have gained some abilities, do you follow?' Tomoyo nodded and said 'why would you say that? And why not Meiling, she is surrounded also!' 'You see when you entered here I was burning with a high fever but when you touched me I felt like an inner cleansing, I think you have the ability of healing Tomoyo, mildly but you do. As for Meiling she does have the ability to repel a certain amount of magic' Tomoyo smiled 'Well I'm glad to be of any help'.

Soon after the other arrived to the mansion and had lots of fun and eat the delicious strawberry shortcake that Tomoyo and Nakuru made. 'I almost forgot!' Tomoyo said 'come with me' she said and grab Eriol's hand 'Do you remember where I left my backpack?' 'You left it at my room if i recall correctly' Tomoyo opened her backpack 'its not here' she said and touched her pocket and remember that on her way home she thought she dropped something. She facepalmed and said 'I think I dropped your present on my way here, sorry' Eriol hugged Tomoyo and said 'just having you by my side is the perfect gift'.

When Tomoyo returned home she was so tired 'probably I used much of my energy healing Eriol' she giggled, the idea of her having some magical powers was all to amusing and awesome. She went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, there she saw her father holding her mother who was crying. 'Is something the matter mom?' Sonomi cleared her tears and smiled 'no, no honey everything is perfect is just that remember something sad that's all' Ai only smiled to his daughter. Tomoyo wasn't convinced but decided to trust her parents and went upstairs. Ai said to his wife 'don't worry everything is going to be all right' Sonomi kept on holding him tightly 'I just got you back, please don't leave me' 'Of course not, we will fight this together Sonomi, I am not going anywhere'. The couple went to their room both sad and covered in tears; Ai was diagnosed with stomach cancer.


	31. Rouge

Since they were juniors they had to make a senior farewell. Naturally Tomoyo offered to help with the organization, they got some huge loudspeakers, lights, food, tables, sofas and some good alcohol, actually a lot. 'I can't wait for this party' Yuri smiled 'Man, I wonder what kind of drinks they will have' Hideou wonder. Tomoyo walked into the conversation 'Of course I was in charge to get the drinks so I got us Grey Goose, Jim Beam, Jack Daniel's, Johnnie Walker, and Jose Cuervo for bottles. Cranberry, cokes, ginger ale, sprite, orange juice, lemon juice, fruit punch, pineapple juice for mixtures. Jagerbombs, kamikaze, 3 wise men, jello shots, lemon drops, brain hemorrhage, buttery nipple, incredible hulk, surfer on acid, and tequila shots. I couldn't get enough cocktails; I could only get margarita president, apple martinis, bloody Mary, sex on the beach, and pina colada. I also got some imported beer like Corona, Redd's and Smirnoff.' 'You sure know what is good' Shaoran said. Tomoyo smiled 'Of course this party better be a killer because I've been working on it like crazy' 'Is there anything that I could help?' Eriol smiled but Tomoyo shook her head 'You'll see the service we are going to give on Saturday'. 'Who will be the waitress and the bartenders and stuff?' Souta asked 'Tomoyo, Sakura, Rika, Ai, Midoriko, Sora and myself will be waitress, the bartenders will be some girls from 11 – 1, and the ones in charge of the music will be some girls from 11 – 3' Meiling smiled 'However Shaoran, Eriol and you Souta won't be so happy about that'. The boys looked at each other wondering why wouldn't they be so happy about that.

Study Hall ended and since today was the last day of classes nobody had to stay after school for the clubs or practice. Eriol walked with Tomoyo to her house, they talked about the farewell the entire road home. When they reached their house Tomoyo offered if he wanted to come in to have dinner he nodded and walked inside. After they had dinner they went to Tomoyo's studio where everything was a mess, pieces of fabric everywhere, buttons, glue, rolls of threads all over the place, and she had like 11 cabaret costumes ready hanging. Eriol had quite the idea of theme now 'What is this' he asked kind of nervous to the answer Tomoyo sat and grabbed a needle a started wooing another costume 'Well, this year farewell theme is Mouling Rouge so everything is red and black' Eriol crossed his arms and asked 'So let me guess you will be wearing a cabaret costume?' Tomoyo sighed 'I'm sorry I told them that is a bad idea' Eriol shook his head 'I bet I'm going to be the envy of every guy in the room tomorrow' Tomoyo blushed 'my costume is the one that shows less skin at least' Eriol laughed and reassured her that it was okay.

Changing the topic Tomoyo said 'Another party with alcohol' Eriol shrugged his shoulders 'I do like a good scotch' Tomoyo chuckled 'I know that you like it'. 'Do the girls have a good resistance to alcohol?' Eriol said and Tomoyo laugh remembering the last time they went clubbing 'Well Meiling acts like she is drunk all the time so it doesn't make much difference when she is tipsy, Sakura is really hyperactive since the first drink, Naoko doesn't drink at all, and I guess the rest of us really know how to maintain ourselves, how about the boys?' Eriol laughed at the memory of the last time the made a reunion with drinks 'Shaoran doesn't have a good resistance so he rarely drinks, Yuri once he starts he hardly stops, the rest we can handle it pretty good'. They smiled at each other and continue talking, in the next hour Eriol had to leave.

Finally the time had come it was finally the farewell, the guys came over to Shaoran department to change and the girls went to Tomoyo's house including the other girls from 11th grade. 'You did a great job Tomoyo!' the girls said looking at the costumes and jumped into Tomoyo's car, they arrived pretty early to the local they rented. They pulled in the boxes of alcohol to the bar, they connected the iPod to the main stereo, they turned on the lights everything looked simply fantastic. The girls who were waitress got their plates. In a blink of an eye the local was totally full, all the seniors and juniors attended. The bar was crowed; the waitresses were working like crazy. 'Tomoyo!' Eriol said who was speechless looking at his breathtaking girlfriend that was wearing a tight corset that made her tiny waist like ridiculously thinnier, she was wearing a dramatic makeup that he didn't quite like because it cover her natural beauty 'Wow, I mean you look amazing' Tomoyo covered her face and laugh 'I've never felt so embarrassed in my life' he kissed forehead but someone called for Tomoyo so she could bring them some drinks.

Eriol sat with the rest of the guys and Naoko and Chiharu who decided not to be part of the staff, soon Tomoyo brought her boyfriend a glass of Johnnie Walker and left him a kiss on the cheek. 'Excuse me' Sakura voice sounded through the speakers and everybody was silent looking at her 'yeah thank you, every hour my fellow waitresses and myself will be giving every table shots but if you don't have a table or are in the dance floor then you'll need to go to the bar a pick up your shot, every hour will be changing the shots and drinking them, we'll do it together. In 10 minutes will take the first kamikaze shot' the crowd started to cheer. All the waitresses were ruining to deliver the first round of kamikaze and Rika said by the speaker '3, 2, 1 SHOT!' After the Kamikaze it was Jagerbombs, then Lemon Drops, Brain Hemorrhage, Orgasms, Blowjobs after that Jello Shots and finally Lamborghini. The night was going perfect until it was 12 o'clock that the waitress finished working because they took away the tables because everybody was in the dance floor.

The waitress went to the back and made a contest for shots that Tomoyo won, after that they were ALL extremely drunk. Then the one in charge of the music made another announcement 'seniors, the waitress are going to make you a little show' the seniors started to applause very hard and when they heard Lady Marmalade they cheer up even more. First Ai and Midoriko entered followed by Rika and Sora next came Meiling alone finally Tomoyo and Sakura, that's where the seniors got crazy. Of course either Eriol, Souta nor Shaoran where thrilled that everybody watch their girlfriend dancing like _that_ with _those_ cloths but they enjoyed the act.

When Eriol tried to talk with Tomoyo he noticed that she was drunk. 'My God Tomoyo how much did you drink?' Tomoyo hardly stood up and laugh 'I only drank like 12 shots, one Smirnoff and possibly one bottle of Grey Goose by myself' Eriol was mouth opened 'Okay. Why on earth would you drink so much?' Tomoyo was sleepy by now 'I don't know I was very stressed out lately. Come on honey' Tomoyo said and threw herself over Eriol 'Let's get out of here' as she rubbed her face on his chest and she screamed 'Oh my God my boyfriend is so fucking handsome, cute, hot and whatever adjective for sexy there is, yeah bitches envy me!' Eriol looked at her strangely 'Okay I defiantly know that you are very drunk' _'can't take her home like this'_ he thought. 'Hey what are you doing staring at my boyfriend?' Tomoyo bullied a girl but then she hugged him again.

He carried Tomoyo bridal style and searched for Shaoran and sat Tomoyo on a sofa next to Sakura 'Sakura lets sing!' Tomoyo said 'YEAHY!' Sakura replied '_Go shawty, it's your birthday__we gonna party like it's your birthday__we gonna' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday__and you know we don't give a fuck, it's not your birthday__you can find me in the club, bottle full of bub__look mami, I got the X if you into takin' drugs, __I__'m into havin' sex, I ain't into makin' love__so come gimme a hug, if you're into gettin' rubbed. Meet __me in the trap its going down meet me in the mall its going down meet me in the club its going down any where ya meet me guaranteed to go down. __'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady__all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating so won't the real Slim Shady please stand up? Gossip gossip__niggas just stop it__everybody know (I'm a muthafucking monster)__Imma need to see your fucking hands at the concert__Imma need to see your fucking hands at the concert__profit profit, nigga I got it__everybody know I'm a muthafucking monster__' _Eriol face palmed 'Man they even made a remix!' Shaoran said 'another sheet at the air' Eriol realized after he saw that Shaoran could barely stand up. 'I LOVE TOMOYO YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND' Sakura said and started to cry 'I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU ARE MY BEST FRIENDS ALSO' Tomoyo said and started to cry also. Eriol did laugh also, the girl were hilarious.

'Eriol, help me take Tomoyo and Sakura to my apartment, after all we planned to sleep at my apartment' Naoko said 'Sure' Eriol said as he help up Tomoyo she said softly 'I love you Eriol' he smiled and kissed her forehead 'I love you more Tomoyo' and just when he thought she was alright she escaped from his grasp and started singing and dancing 'I'm too sexy for your party too sexy for you party, no way I'm disco dancing, I'm too sexy for my car too sexy by far, and I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy it hurts' Eriol was laughing but before she did something stupid he carried bridal style once more 'Oh no darling you are not that sexy to escape me' Eriol said and immediately she felt asleep. He placed her on his car and followed Naoko's car. 'Don't leave me' Tomoyo said while asleep 'I'm not leaving you' he answered as he took her hand and kissed it.

Eriol grinned and followed Naoko until they reached her apartment. 'Do you leave here by your own Naoko?' Eriol asked as he placed Tomoyo in one of the sofas 'No, it's my apartment my mother bought it to me so when I go to college I have my own place, sometimes I come here other times I go to my house" she explained. He was about to leave when he Tomoyo realized that he was leaving 'I thought I've told you that you couldn't leave me'. Eriol walked again to be next to Tomoyo and asked 'are you feeling okay?' Tomoyo nodded 'I'm hungry though'. Eriol smiled and took her hand to help her up. 'You need to change' hearing this Tomoyo went to Naoko bathroom watched her face and changed the cloth.

Eriol told Tomoyo to take a shower while he went to buy food, he returned with 5 boxes of pizza and they all ate, soon they all sober up. The girls were staying at Naoko's apartment, Soon Hideou, Yuri, Souta, Shaoran and Eriol had to leave. 'I'm sorry for all the problems I caused you Eriol' Tomoyo said 'It's okay, I know you would've done the same for me'. She kissed him and he went inside his car, she waved at him as he vanished into the night.


	32. Countdown

Today was Monday, however not any ordinary Monday it was the last Monday in 11th grade for them, in a week they will start their vacations, luckily all of them had passed the year, thanks to Shaoran, Souta, Eriol and Tomoyo tutoring both Meiling and Sakura could pass their math, physics, biology, statistics, economics and chemistry classes. This week was basically to prepare the juniors to become seniors, to plan their activities and how to raise money for their prom. That is right, they finally got permission to make a fancy prom and they were all excited, for it wasn't common for their school to allow that.

Soon recess came and the girls decided to eat together so they told the boys that they wanted to have some girl talk and they left to play soccer. 'Isn't this exciting?' Meiling said 'I can't believe I'm about to graduate!' she said as she laidback on the grass day dreaming 'I've been dreaming to be a senior since ever!' Sakura said shaking Rika's body out of excitement 'this was the year I was looking forward for so long, the year I turned 16 and finally could get married with Yoshiyuki, so I don't feel as eager as you' Rika commented ,Tomoyo nodded 'sure I'm excited to become a senior, however I want to enjoy every year at high school' they all agreed. After a while Tomoyo decided to go to the music room hoping that Eriol would be playing the piano so she could improve her piano skills. When she got there she felt a little disappointed he wasn't their, she looked at the window and could see people running inside the building since it was staring to rain. She sat in the black piano and started to play Chopin's Raindrops.

Back at the classroom Tomoyo was surprise that Eriol wasn't there 'Souta, Shaoran did Eriol came to the building with you?' 'No' Souta answered 'how come? I mean he was with you at recess' Shaoran and Souta stared at Tomoyo blankly 'am I wrong?' 'We thought he was with you, we didn't even see him at recess' Tomoyo sat on her chair and looked worried at the empty seat behind her. She sent a text message to her boyfriend however he didn't answer and she felt uneasy. After the class was over she rushed to get out of school 'Tomoyo where are you going, you have choir!' 'I got out remember? Since last week, I'm going to Eriol's place maybe Nakuru knows where he is' saying this she left to the Hiiragizawa residence.

Tomoyo pressed the doorbell twice and waited for 5 minutes and nobody came outside _'hmm this is odd, Nakuru it's always at home by this time. Maybe she went to the grocery store'_. Tomoyo tried ringing the doorbell again but it was folly, still nobody came. She gave up and decided to call Eriol but he didn't pick up the phone so she left a message 'Eriol darling, where are you? When they you leave school? Are you okay, call me if something is wrong please. I love you' she hanged up.

Tuesday came and Eriol wasn't present Tomoyo looked at the empty seat frustrated. 'Tomoyo is something the matter?' Sakura asked 'Why isn't Eriol here?' 'I don't Sakura' 'maybe he had some errand to run. Now, pay attention call him in snack' Tomoyo nodded, she felt like minutes passed like hours and hours like days. When snack came she called him again and once more he didn't answer she left another message 'Eriol, are you sick? Why didn't you come to school, please don't hesitate on calling me if something is bothering you' she hanged up and decided to call to his house and the answering machine was on. 'Nakuru, Spinel or Eriol it's me Tomoyo. I just wanted to know if everything was all right, return my call as soon as possible please'. After school Sakura, Meiling and Shaoran decided to look for Eriol or Nakuru, Sakura went to the hospital and the park, Shaoran went to the grocery store and to the bank leaving Tomoyo their special place and trying once more going to the house. After a 2-hour search they went to their own houses since they couldn't find Eriol.

Wednesday came another no show from Eriol, Tomoyo eyes got watery when she looked at the empty seat, she felt like something was not right. She called Eriol's cellphone after school but still no answer, then she called at his house, the line was dead, she freaked out, and to make it worst Sakura told Tomoyo that she couldn't feel Eriol presence or Nakuru's near by. Tomoyo after seeing Eriol's empty seat on Thursday she got of classes and went to the director's office to ask if they knew what has happened to Eriol and felt her heart break when she heard the principal say 'I'm sorry Ms. Daidouji, we don't. We were about to ask you if he was sick or something'. After this Tomoyo call Eriol's cellphone but the line was dead just like the one on his mansion. Tomoyo was shivering and started to cry 'I don't know, I'm worry I don't know where is Eriol, I –I can't, I-I' Tomoyo said and the principle told Tomoyo to go to her house and get some rest, her beautiful face had big dark circles under her swollen eyes even her lips looked purple, she couldn't sleep this past week.

Friday was the last day of school and Eriol wasn't there, all of them were worried, Tomoyo couldn't sleep last night neither thinking what was wrong. Unlike the other days today passed fast to Tomoyo, she was tired and sad, it was a cold rainy day it was about to start to snow actually, she felt sick. Shortly the day came to an end and they all left together the classroom but Tomoyo stayed in school for a while, from the stairs Tomoyo saw a man with a long beige jacket with a black umbrella looking at the building. She stood up and walked forward to take a better look of whom it was.

Tomoyo ran and jumped to hold him, it was Eriol. 'Eriol my dear where had you been? Why didn't you tell us where were you? I was so worried' she said as she hold him tight 'You got wet because of my fault' he said not answering Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at his face which she missed so much, Eriol frowned 'why do you have such face? Haven't you slept all week?' 'I couldn't, I was too worried because you didn't answer my calls, you weren't at your house, nor coming to school' Eriol looked frustrated and guilty at her 'this is all my fault'. Tomoyo moved away from Eriol 'Eriol' she said firmly 'answer me, where were you' 'I was busy doing some errands' Tomoyo hair was getting very soaked and Eriol tried to cover her with his umbrella but she walked away every time. 'Let's go talk some where were you don't get wet'.

Tomoyo and Eriol went to the entrance of the school and Tomoyo crossed her arms and said 'okay then, why you didn't tell us you had things to do Eriol, you had me worried sick' Eriol fixed Tomoyo's hair and said 'I can't believe how dependable you have become from me, I'm sorry, I didn't want for you to be uneasy when I am not around, I'm sorry' Tomoyo uncrossed her arms and looked at him confused 'Eriol I'm not dependent of you I'm sorry, but I get worried because I love you, that's all'. Eriol looked at the rain sadly 'Eriol, what is wrong?' he didn't answer 'Eriol, you are starting to making me worried. Answer me!' she said angry, he looked at her with sad eyes 'Oh come Eriol, don't make me look like I'm the bad guy here' she placed her hand on his cheek 'what is wrong my love?' 'My house phone is out of service because I told the company to take it down' Eriol placed his hand over Tomoyo's cheek 'why would you do that Eriol?' 'I didn't answer your calls because I didn't want you to stress out, yet' Tomoyo started to shiver 'stre-stress out about what? Answer me in order please' 'Nobody opened the door when you went to look for me at home, because nobody was there' Tomoyo hands were getting cold 'why isn't anybody at your house?' she said in a frighten voice 'now Tomoyo I don't answer my phone either because…' Tomoyo hand dropped and with a knot on her throat said 'because what Eriol?' 'It is at England' Tomoyo chuckled nervously 'why on earth is your cellphone doing on England? And where are Nakuru and Spinel?' 'England'.

Tomoyo backed off 'England?' she said blankly and walked away from Eriol as he walking to her 'Tomoyo, we both knew this day was coming' Tomoyo started to shed tears 'Yo-you-you are going back to England? Since when? Since when did you know Eriol?' Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's arms 'I have to tell my mom and dad that we are going to England and' 'No Tomoyo, you are staying here, Tomoyo calm down please' 'calm down? CALM DOWN?' Tomoyo started to cry 'how can you tell me to calm down when I'm going to be apart my boyfriend for a-' Eriol looked away and she took his face into her hands 'we are going to be together right?' Eriol shut his eyes and a tear came from his eyes 'Eriol. Eriol! Answer me!' she said desperately 'ERIOL ANSWER ME, I NEED TO KNOW!' she shook his shoulder 'Eriol please' she said softly 'no' he said, Tomoyo took her hands off his shoulders and blinked twice she walked slowly away from him and then ran as fast as she could under the hard cold rain.

'TOMOYO!' Eriol said running after Tomoyo, it took him 10 minutes to catch up with her, by that time she was soaking wet, even her thick coat didn't keep the rain from covering completely Tomoyo, Eriol took off his jacket placed it over Tomoyo's shoulder and cover her with his umbrella. Eriol hugged her but she didn't hug him back, she didn't struggle against him, neither he stop hugging her 'why are you doing this Eriol?' she said slowly and softly 'why?' 'This is for the best sweetheart, trust me' Tomoyo shook her head 'that is not true Eriol we can maintain in touch just like Sakura and Shaoran did' 'It's complicated Tomoyo, look at you right now you didn't listen anything from me in a week, imagine how would you be if you didn't listen from me a month' 'that's different Eriol' 'No, Tomoyo it's is not, England and Japan have a 8 hour difference, when you come from school and finally be able to talk with me most likely I will be asleep and when I'm available to talk to you you'll be in school' 'we could write emails' 'Tomoyo, I wish I could but I'm going to England to manage some complicated business I won't have any time spare' Tomoyo was sobbing and he hugged her tighter 'Tomoyo I don't want you to give up anything for me. I need you to sleep, don't worry for me. I mean you got out of Choir, Archery, Horse-riding and Ballet for me, I feel terrible about that' 'I did it because I love you and wanted to spend more time with you Eriol' 'that shouldn't happen Tomoyo, trust me' Tomoyo was paralyzed 'maybe you could met someone else and' Eriol voice cracked 'and fall in love again' Tomoyo placed a hand on his lips 'If this is your decision Eriol, I will wait for you until the end of the world. Never say or think something like that ever again, understand?' Eriol nodded once and said 'so will I'.

'Do you still love me Eriol?' hearing this Eriol's voice cracked and shed another tear, he took her face into his hands, he moved away some hair from her face as he looked at her dearly 'more than anything Tomoyo, I love you more than anything'. She hugged him tighter and started to cry more and more, Eriol did too also, he even threw the umbrella and hugged tighter as the rain cover them 'let's go, its time to go home'.

When Eriol entered the Daidouji manor Tomoyo's servants took them a towel. At the living room was Sonomi and Senri, apparently Ai was at the hospital for his treatment, Sonomi looked horrified when she saw the couple soaking wet and with red eyes from crying 'Oh my, Tomoyo, Eriol what happened' Eriol smiled at her and greet her, Tomoyo simply bowed 'have you two been crying?' 'Excuse me' Tomoyo said and ran to her room. 'Sorry about this' Eriol said 'it's all my fault' he sat and chatted with Sonomi, her eyes were watery after Eriol's explanation, not only she was sad because she knew how much Eriol meant to Tomoyo but she also cared for Eriol. Sonomi hugged him and said 'I'm sorry about yours and Tomoyo decision, but remember that our house doors will be open for you' 'Thank you very much Sonomi, Thank you'. 'Lady Tomoyo sends you this, so you can change' a maid said with clean and dry cloth on her hands, they were a tee shirt and a jacket that Eriol had left 'thank you he said'.

Tomoyo came down with her pajamas and her hair pulled into a braid. Eriol brushed her bangs and felt something pulling his pants lightly, it was Senri. 'Hey there little one' Eriol said as he took Senri in to his arms 'Eriol why are you leaving?' he said slowly Eriol frowned 'I have to' 'will you come soon?' Tomoyo started crying softly as her little brother asked the same questions she did. 'I don't know little one, I don't know' he said fixing his hair 'When are you leaving?' 'Tomorrow morning, but I'll be back in a month to fix minor details then I'll go back to England for sure' 'You won't forget us right?' Eriol smiled 'never in my life'. Senri hugged Eriol face 'Eriol?' 'Yes, little one' Eriol said shedding tears 'why are you crying?' 'Because I love you and don't want to leave you' he said smiling weakly, Senri looked at Tomoyo crying and asked 'why is my sister crying?' Eriol looked into Senri's eyes they were purple just like Tomoyo's 'because she, because I' Eriol said starting to cry and hug Senri tighter Tomoyo placed a hand on Eriol's shoulder 'Eriol, you love my sister more than anything right?' Eriol immediately answer 'More than anything little one, I would do anything to she her smile' Senri frowned 'then don't leave' 'I can't and I'm sorry' Senri started to cry 'I don't want to see her crying' Eriol felt like his heart has falling into pieces 'I know, neither do I' 'she looks prettier when she is smiling' Tomoyo grinned at him 'I know that' Eriol said whipping away a tear from his face 'she is the most beautiful girl in the world when she smile'. Senri looked at the pictures in the table, there was a photo of Ai, Sonomi, Tomoyo, Eriol and himself, next to that was a photo of Tomoyo, Eriol and himself been hold by the two of them and the last one that was Tomoyo smiling holding hands with Eriol. 'Weren't you supposed to live happily ever after?' Tomoyo took her little brother into her arms, Eriol was shedding plenty of tears just like Tomoyo 'enough questions baby' she said sobbing 'you can ask me whatever you want Tomorrow morning. Now go and find mommy please, it's past your bedtime' Senri nodded and placed a kiss on Eriol's cheek 'good bye Eriol' he said rubbing his eyes 'good night little one' he replied softly.

Eriol and Tomoyo walked to the entrance of her house to say good-bye 'Will I see you tomorrow?' Tomoyo said half smiling 'I'll be waiting for you' Eriol said hugging Tomoyo by her waist 'Sleep please' 'I'll try' 'good night' she said and she placed a kiss on his cheek 'good night' he said and he placed a kiss on her cheek. Tomoyo eyes got watery and said firmly 'I love you' and kiss his forehead, Eriol grabbed her face and kissed her passionately then said 'I love you much more'. To many things had happened this month she learned that her father had cancer and nowshe watched as he walked slowly away from the mansion, until he was no longer visible, Eriol, her ex-boyfriend.


	33. Pocket

A month has passed since Eriol left Tomoeda and Tomoyo. He told her he would return in a month, however he felt too bad for the way he had left Tomoyo. She had indeed left him at the airport with all of his friends but the air was tense and very uncomfortable. In the past month he had only talked with Shaoran once, so he didn't tell him that when was coming. Once he got out of the airplane he went directly to his mansion and once there he lay down on his bed to think what to do next. He laughed because the only reason he wanted to return was to see his friends one last time, to see Tomoyo one last time; he had nothing left to do in Tomoeda.

He took a shower and thought, what should he do first, go and talk with Sakura? Perhaps talk with his best friend who has angry with him and amend things with him? Also there was Meiling who talked with him over and over again trying to convince him that he was making a mistake that Tomoyo needed him. Tomoyo. Tomoyo, yes, Tomoyo. If Eriol had to ask for someone forgiveness it was hers, he knew that he didn't ask for her opinion, basically it was safe to say that he didn't even took in consideration her feelings, he felt terrible about that. _'I made suffer the person who I love the most' _Eriol said as he towel-dry his hair. _'Of course I have to talk with Tomoyo first'._

He put on his green pants, an orange dress shirt over a navy blue v-neck cashmere sweater jacket and brown shoes. He combed his hair and looked himself in the mirror 'you can do this Eriol' he said over and over again. Took his long beige jacket he placed his hand in his pocket and half smiled. He closed the door of his house and went toward Tomoyo's house.

When he got there he rang the bell and when the security guard saw it was Eriol he immediately opened the door. 'Hello Tomoyo I wanted to say, no that sounds terrible' Eriol was practicing what he was going to say to her before he arrive at the front door. He exhaled and knocked the door and soon a maid opened. 'Mr. Eriol!' she said surprised she closed the door behind her 'what a pleasant surprise' Eriol smiled 'Good evening Ayu, is Tomoyo home?' she stared at him with a confused looked 'I'm surprised that Ms. Tomoyo hasn't told you. I knew you were out of town but' 'But? What happened, did something happened to Tomoyo?' Eriol asked, she shook her head 'Thanks to God she is alright, but Master Ai' Eriol's heart started to pump faster 'did something happened to Ai?' 'His condition has become worst since you left. Mistress Sonomi and Lady Tomoyo had been 2 weeks by now in the hospital' 'And Senri?' Eriol asked worried 'He is at the Kinomoto's residence, however Mrs. Daidouji feels really bad about it and is kind of restless' 'Thank you for telling me this Ayu, good evening' Eriol said and went running to the hospital.

Eriol soon arrived to the hospital, he asked for the room where Ai was and was told where his room was. When he opened the door he the first person he was Tomoyo. A fatigued-depressed looking Tomoyo, she had her elbows resting over her thighs, her face resting in her palms. 'Tomoyo?' he said softly she immediately recognized the voice and tear ran through her cheeks 'Eriol?' he said unbelieving. Eriol looked surprised at her face he didn't move, her bangs were long, she was wearing a headband, she had dark circles under her tiresome eyes, she was completely pale, her normally pink lips were dry and pale as well. This was not the same Tomoyo he used to know. She stood up and he took one step back, she was extremely skinny, 'Tomoyo?' he said once more she nodded 'It's been a month already I guess' she said in a blue and dry voice. Eriol shed a tear and embraced Tomoyo 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' he said holding her tightly, she didn't hug him back 'Eriol, I can't breathe' she said softly. He backed off and rubbed her cheek softly, she looked away and turn to his sleeping father. 'How is he?' Tomoyo gulped 'he has been better' she took her father hand and he woke up 'Hey dad, you are finally up. Look who has come and visit' Ai half smile 'hey there man, what have you been up to?' Eriol came closer and said 'here and there, I've been pretty busy in England' Ai said softly 'England' and smiled 'so many good memories, there was my honeymoon with Sonomi' Eriol smiled 'Yes, it's quite beautiful'.

When Eriol and Ai were talking Sonomi and Senri arrived 'Oh Eriol' a worn out Sonomi said 'what are you doing here?' 'I'm here for a while and then returning to England' Tomoyo looked at Eriol but didn't say anything. 'Eriol!' Senri said whilst jumping to hug Eriol 'how are you little one?' Eriol said hugging him 'I've missed you' Eriol hugged him tighter 'I've miss you too'. Ai smiled at this 'Tomoyo, honey I brought you food' Tomoyo said softly 'I'm not hungry mom' 'but you haven't eaten anything' 'I'm okay' Eriol looked at her sadly, she looked so worn-out. 'Eriol could you do me a favor?' Ai said 'Anything' Eriol answered immediately 'Take Tomoyo for lunch please' 'Eriol nodded 'what do you want to eat Tomoyo?' Tomoyo completely ignored Eriol and told to her father 'are you sure dad? I'm okay, I can stay here with you' Ai shook his head 'You've been next to me all this time, I think is more than fair that you get some time on your own' Tomoyo exhale and kissed her father's forehead 'let's go' 'after you sweetheart' Eriol said and Tomoyo stared at him with sad eyes for a second and then continue walking.

Eriol took Tomoyo's car that was parked 'what do you want to eat?' 'I'm not hungry' Eriol frowned 'Listen Tomoyo, I know you are angry at me and probably don't want to even face me, but please it something' 'It's not you, I'm not hungry' she said looking outside the window. Eriol turned on the engine 'fine, French food it is'. Tomoyo didn't say anything on the way to the restaurant, if she did she would only say 'yes' 'no' or 'okay'. Once in the restaurant Tomoyo fixed her blue jeans and purple basic shirt, Eriol was not used to seeing her like this; so tired, simple so not like her. They sat down, she exhale, she had a sad expression on her face, Eriol was basically out of things to talk about, he we was about to give up she softly said 'why did you bring me here?' 'Well we always came here' 'I know, back when we were dating' Eriol was speechless, Tomoyo wasn't angry, not at all she had a blue tone of voice actually anything but angry 'why are you doing this?' she inhaled and exhaled 'can't you see I'm pretty down right now? Don't you think I've had enough?' she placed her hands on the table and Eriol took them and kiss them 'I want to fix things' Tomoyo shed another tear 'why so you can leave me again heart broken Eriol?' she said again in the terribly sad voice, and before Eriol could answer the waitress came and said 'Oh Mr. Eriol, Ms. Tomoyo I haven't seen you around lately, would you like to order the same as usual' Eriol nodded and Tomoyo looked at her glass of water.

'Look Tomoyo, you know I love you more than anything' she looked to the window 'Tomoyo look at me please' Tomoyo looked at him and Eriol felt like crying, he had never seen her so drained. 'I just thought, you would be better without me' 'do I look like I'm doing better Eriol?' she said snickering 'no' 'why would you think that I would be better without you? Maybe if you haven't left me I wouldn't be so depressed Eriol'. The waitress placed the food before them and Eriol said 'So this is what we are going to do, when you eat half of your food, I'll answer this question, when you finish you can ask me another question' Tomoyo sighed. She nodded then began eating. It took her a while to eat half the plate; after all she hasn't been eating much lately, she placed her fork on the plate and looked at Eriol as if she was waiting him to speak. 'I mean Tomoyo, we both knew I had to leave to England some time and long distance relationships are hard you know that, besides you've quitted too many things for me, and I don't want that. I want you to enjoy your life at the fullest Tomoyo, you are a young, beautiful, strong woman' Tomoyo looked at him sadly 'you could've had asked my opinion' 'I could have, but I already had known you answer' 'however you still decided to leave me. We could have tried Eriol' 'I know Tomoyo, I know I'm an idiot for have done this to you. I'm sorry' Tomoyo took his hand 'We have already talk about this once before haven't we?' Eriol nodded 'We've promise each other something did we?' Eriol nodded once more 'I still love you Eriol, I promised you once that I will stay next to you always, you broke that promise' Eriol tried to interrupt Tomoyo but she continued 'You did, and I'm upset about that I can't lie, but then I promised you something else, that I would wait for you, no matter how long it takes, I will wait for you, because I love you' she said and smiled Eriol shed tears and stand up and hugged her 'thank you Tomoyo. Thank you darling' she hugged him back and then broke the hug, she cleared his face 'smiling really suits you Tomoyo' Eriol said. Soon they finished eating and went outside the restaurant holding hands.

Tomoyo leaned against him like she used to, and by inertia Eriol placed a kiss on her forehead. 'Tomoyo!... Eriol!?' Someone said from a short distance, it was Sakura and she was with Shaoran, just when Eriol was about to wave at his best friends, Shaoran took him by his shirt and pushed me against the wall hardly, he had Eriol suspended from the ground. 'Shaoran!' Sakura said worried 'Stop it' she said not moving from where she was, Tomoyo stand there shocked. 'What the fuck is wrong with you man?' Shaoran said still holding him tightly and crushing against the wall, Eriol didn't answer 'what were you thinking?' Eriol remained quiet 'how did you dare to make Tomoyo suffer like that?' Eriol keep silent and Shaoran crushed him once more against the wall 'I don't know I'm sorry' Shaoran placed him in the ground but still didn't lose grasp on him 'DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU ARE SORRY, TELL HER' Eriol looked at her and Shaoran said 'how can you act like nothing happened? How can you dare to kiss her?' and he slapped him hard and had a tougher grip on his shirt 'If you ever hurt Tomoyo once more, you'll have problems with me also' Shaoran let go of Eriol's shirt and hugged him immediately 'don't ever disappear like you did' 'I'm sorry' Shaoran smiled at him and said and they laughed 'sorry about the harsh greeting' 'don't worry, I deserved that' 'nice to see you man' 'same here' Eriol said. Said this Eriol went and hug Sakura.

After a small chitchat Sakura and Shaoran went inside the restaurant, Eriol and Tomoyo had to go back to the hospital. 'Why didn't you stood up for yourself when Shaoran was pounding you?' Eriol still looking in the road said 'I don't know, I deserved it' 'I'm sorry' 'what are you sorry about? I'm the one supposed to be sorry, it's is all my fault Tomoyo, if there is something you have to be sorry about it because you are so wonderful' Tomoyo placed lightly her hand in his cheek 'does it hurt?' Eriol twitched at her touch 'no' he lied she frown 'you are a bad liar' 'no I'm not' 'well you can't fool me, here' she hand him a pill 'it's a painkiller, maybe it doesn't hurt much today, but it will tomorrow. You already have a bruise, I know how you are you are pretty sensible regarding your skin' Eriol smiled and took the pill. Tomoyo wasn't completely happy with Eriol, but she was feeling better.


	34. Promise

Eriol has been 3 days now in Japan, Sonomi and Tomoyo had finally could get some descent sleep, since Eriol stayed with Ai in the night. Tomoyo even went to the salon and cut her hair ends and her bangs, she has looking better and livelier. Not to mention Sonomi, she was once more spectacular, sadly they couldn't say the same about Ai, he was getting weaker and the pain ever more excruciating, the doctors had decided to give him a large amount of anesthesia, they believed he was in his last days.

It was December 11th, Ai asked for his wife and daughter to treat them selves a nice day in the salon and came to see him in the afternoon, he wanted to see them beautiful, he wanted to see them as ravishing as they were. Eriol stayed with Senri and Ai in the hospital, when Sonomi got inside Ai shed a tear 'you look just like when we first met' he said Sonomi placed a kiss on his forehead 'Oh stop it honey' 'you indeed look very pretty Sonomi' Eriol added and she blushed then smiled 'wait to se Tomoyo' saying this Tomoyo knocked the door and Eriol turned around and was astonished. Tomoyo had her beautiful hair straighten; she was using natural makeup that didn't cover up her natural beauty. She was wearing a peach long sleeve lace dress from Louis Vuitton, she had some Versace necklace of an owl and beige flats. Tomoyo looked breathe taking, Eriol was mouth opened. Both Sonomi and Ai stared at Eriol waiting for his reaction 'Wow, Tomoyo, you look… stunning' she blushed 'thank you'. Tomoyo leaned and kissed her father 'hey daddy how are you feeling 'I barely feel anything' Ai said Tomoyo half smiled at him 'I'm glad to see you so pretty, lately you've haven't take care of yourself' Tomoyo chuckled 'I know, but I promise you that you will never ever see me untidy ever again' 'promise' he said. After a while of talking Ai said he wanted to talk privately with Eriol.

Soon they finished talking, Sonomi, Senri and Tomoyo entered, Ai had a peaceful face. His heart rate was slowly going down. Tomoyo eyes began to feel watery, Sonomi was already crying, holding her sleeping baby. 'I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you my loves' Ai said holding Tomoyo and Sonomi's hands 'don't talk like' Sonomi said, she placed a kiss on his lips 'Every second we spend with you has been the best, of course we had our troubles, but then again everybody has' Sonomi started to cry 'you were the best husband one could ask' Ai smiled at her and said 'don't cry sweetheart, be strong' every word seemed at it consumed Ai 'Tell Senri that I'm sorry that I couldn't be with him when he grows up' Tomoyo grip on her father's hand grew stronger 'I'm sorry I couldn't see you grow up Tomoyo, I'm so sorry' 'Don't say those things that, I'm grateful for every second I spent with you' she said bursting into tears 'you are the best father ever!' Ai kissed her daughter's cheek she smiled 'I have the most beautiful daughter, on the inside and outside. Don't you ever forget that' 'hey' Tomoyo said softly 'I have the most handsome father don't I?' She looked at her father beautiful greyish eyes. 'Remember what you promised me Eriol, don't break it' Eriol nodded and placed his arms around Tomoyo 'don't worry I won't, thank you very much' Ai smiled 'I'm so blessed that I have such a beautiful family. I love you'.

The room was quiet for an instant and Tomoyo shook unbelievingly of what she saw 'dad?' she whisper softly as she listened to the long beep 'daddy?' she said and burst into tears, she turn around and cried desperately Eriol hugged her tightly. Sonomi hold her son and looked at her husband not trusting what she was seeing. Tomoyo was crying hysterically and before she would wake up her sibling she ran outside the hospital and Eriol was right behind her. Outside was raining pretty hard but she didn't care.

'Tomoyo stop please!' she did but was crying hard and loud, unlike the other times when she cried softly but tears ran fast. 'My father is dead, my beloved daddy is gone Eriol, he is gone!' Tomoyo said 'he is a better place know Tomoyo' 'Why? Why did he had to die, it wasn't his time yet, he had to see me graduate, see Senri grow up, he is going to miss so many things again' she cried hysterically 'he will always be in your heart' Tomoyo couldn't stop crying and the only thing that it occurred to Eriol was to hug her 'why is everybody leaving me?' she ranted 'I'm here with you' 'right now but you are going to leave me alone once more, I can't take it anymore!' 'I'm not leaving you Tomoyo. I'm never ever going to leave you!' he said louder but she still was crying, actually Tomoyo was drowning in her own tears. Tomoyo even lost all her energy that she had to bend down and Eriol did too so he could hold her still. 'Marry me' Eriol whispered and she stopped crying for a moment 'what did you say?' Eriol broke apart the hug and placed his hand around her face 'will you marry me Tomoyo?' she was quiet for a moment, she hugged him and after a while she said 'yes' and they stood in the rain for a moment.

Eriol reached for his pocket and took out a little red box he opened it. It was a white gold ring with a ridiculously huge diamond Tomoyo was speechless, Eriol took her hand and said 'It was of my grandmother's engagement ring, she gave it to my father who gave it as a engagement ring to my mother, when she passed away she left it to me, and now I gave it to you as our engagement ring' he placed it on her pale finger 'I know I can't make you forget the pain you feel for the lose of your father, but at least let me share you pain' Tomoyo couldn't say anything she felt too many combined feelings, Eriol smiled at her his a tear on his cheek 'You don't have to say anything I know this is hard for you and' he was cut of by Tomoyo who could only kiss him.

_Flashback_

'Eriol, do me a favor' Ai said 'Whatever you please sir' Eriol answered politely 'take good care of Tomoyo' Eriol eyes spread wide open 'I know you care for her, and myself better that anyone knows how it feels when you mess up big time with the one you love, as if…' Ai got lost for words however Eriol clicked to the feeling and finish the sentence 'as if you don't deserve her' Ai smiled and nodded 'After all Eriol, we are humans and you are young and still don't know anything about life' Eriol could help but to smirk 'Even though you are extremely mature, there situations in which you have to think about you loved one instead of you. Maybe you feel like you don't deserve Tomoyo, but if she feels you are, then why not try?'

Ai extended his hands and placed over Eriol's hands 'Make her happy' he said with watery eyes 'be with her, for her always, promise me that' Eriol nodded 'until I die'. Eriol had a hesitant look on his face and Ai notice 'Is there something you need to tell me Eriol?' Eriol nodded and exhaled deeply, he was shaking and his hands were cold 'Yes, there is something I've been meaning to ask you' 'go ahead' 'I don't know how you will take this but here it goes' Eriol exhale deeply once more and said 'Ai will you give me your blessing in asking Tomoyo's hand in marriage?' Ai smiled immediately 'I already consider you my son' Ai said pulled Eriol into a hug.

_End of flashback_


	35. Farewell

Yes, Eriol and Tomoyo were finally engaged, but of course how could they throw an engagement party when everybody was so sad with the death of Tomoyo's father. Eriol felt terrible that he was leaving to England in one week, but Tomoyo reassured him that it was fine. Eriol was living in the Daidouji manor since Sonomi insisted that he should be with Tomoyo all the time. 'Eriol, Tomoyo what are you planning to do this weekend?' Sonomi asked 'stay at home I guess' Tomoyo said softly 'here' Sonomi gave her daughter 6 tickets for a ski resort 'you should enjoy while Eriol is still here I think, ask your friends if they can go with you swell'. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and he smile 'only if you feel up too' Tomoyo sighed 'it would be my pleasure mom'.

Shaoran, Sakura, Meiling, Souta, Eriol and Tomoyo went to the ski resort, they were happy to see Tomoyo distracted and smiling. It was so much fun since they all were very good at skiing, Meiling and Shaoran were freezing but still enjoyed themselves. 'What is that?' Tomoyo pointed at the woods 'what is that light?' Souta looked around 'I don't see any lights' Eriol looked at Shaoran they knew it was some kind of magic. Meiling noticed it too and knew that neither Sakura, Eriol or Shaoran could use their magic in front of Souta so she told him that it was too cold and that she wanted to go inside. Tomoyo took of her skates and ran in to the woods. 'TOMOYO! WAIT!' Eriol said as he took off his ski garments as well, Sakura and Shaoran used magic to try and look for Tomoyo flying since the woods was so dark.

Eriol stared in shock, Tomoyo was at the boarder of a cliff but that was not the reason he was stupefied; Ai was floating in front of Tomoyo smiling. 'Daddy?' Tomoyo said with tears on her cheeks. 'Stop crying baby, I just came to say that I love you. Be a good girl honey, live a long and happy life' Tomoyo extended her arms to reach him 'tell Senri that I am sorry for not being able to see him grow, and tell Sonomi that I am sorry. I love you all'. With a blinding light the image of Ai disappeared. 'Daddy?' Tomoyo said softly 'DADDY COME BACK I WANT TO GO WITH YOU!' she said and fell in to the cliff. Eriol ran but he couldn't possibly get there in time 'NO!" he screamed 'Tomoyo, my Tomoyo' he cried and then Sakura came flying with Tomoyo on her arms. 'Luckily, I was using fly card when searching for Tomoyo' her wings disappeared and Eriol held her on his arms. 'We should go to the hotel'.

'What happened?' Meiling asked as she saw Tomoyo passed out at Eriol's arms 'It's hard to explain' Sakura said 'but she is fine'. Eriol placed his girlfriend on her bed 'I think I should take her home' he said 'It's too bad this had to happen, I was having a really nice time' said Sakura 'you can stay you know' Eriol smiled 'No way, we are worried as well. We couldn't possibly have fun' Meiling said.

By nightfall Eriol and a still unconscious Tomoyo arrived at the Daidouji manor, Sonomi was surprised to see Eriol's car entering the mansion. Eriol carried Tomoyo bridal style inside the house 'Eriol? What's happen?' Sonomi asked 'Tomoyo said she saw her father spirit and fainted' Sonomi shed a tear 'everything is going to be just fine, bring to her chamber'. Eriol placed Tomoyo on her bed and asked to be excused, he claimed that he had forgotten something at Shaoran's apartment, but what he really was going to investigate what happened maybe some new mage had emerge so he and Shaoran were going to meet at Sakura's house. Eriol asked to Kero if he felt something 'No, not at all. I think that you would need an awful amount of magic to pull a stunt like that and the only ones with that ability are you three' 'Sakura, Shaoran let's make a circle and try to join our power to seek if there is someone else'. They tried but their was no one else. 'Maybe you should try read the cards Sakura' Shaoran suggested. The Earthy, The Dream and The Light those where the 3 cards that were going to reveal the one behind the incident. 'From what I can see it was magic created by earth, it may have something related about ones dream and since the last card is light we can be sure that it was not an evil spirit' everybody sighed in relief 'I've heard about this before, earth natural magic' Eriol said and Shaoran nodded 'my mother once told me that earth natural magic has the power to connect this world with another, probably Tomoyo thinks more about his father than she claims to, and since she is constantly surrounded with mages like ourselves plus her strong feelings, earth natural magic manifested. Ai did really pay a visit to his daughter'.

'Tomoyo, are you feeling okay?' Sonomi asked and Tomoyo nodded 'I saw daddy, mom. He told me that he loved us and to tell you that he is sorry' Sonomi eyes got watery 'Oh Ai, you have nothing to be sorry for' Sonomi said softly 'your father was a great person Tomoyo, sure he made some mistakes but then again everybody does. He loved you more than anything and he is resting in peace now' Tomoyo smiled 'I know, he had a peaceful expression on his face and a smile' Tomoyo smiled 'I think he is happy' Sonomi placed a kiss on her daughter cheek 'I know he is'. There was a knock on the door 'may I come in?' Eriol asked and Sonomi opened the door 'Oh Eriol, glad to see you are back again. You're timing couldn't be better, I have to go to work and I'm afraid I have to leave Tomoyo alone, since you are here I can leave tranquil, see you tomorrow'. Eriol sat on the edge of Tomoyo's bed 'Hey' 'sorry we had to come back earlier' Eriol shook his head 'it's okay' 'you saw everything?' he nodded 'then it wasn't my imagination?' Eriol shook his head and explain her what happened. 'Oh I see' she smiled 'so he really was there' Eriol held her hands 'yes Tomoyo' he kissed her hands 'but what makes me worried is that it seemed like you wanted to follow him to his death' he gulped 'I thought I was going to lose you' 'I am sorry, it's just I miss him so much' he placed her hand on his cheek 'I am not going anywhere Eriol, I am staying here with you, forever'.

Sadly it was the 5th of January and Eriol had to return to England. 'Good bye, hope we'll see you soon' Souta said as he hugged him 'maybe not soon, but wil. Take care' Eriol said, Meiling hugged him strongly and gave him a photo of them 'say hi to everybody from my part' Meiling said 'farewell Eriol'. Sakura's eyes were watery and she didn't say anything only hugged him and kissed his cheek 'Good bye Sakura' Eriol said smiling 'you take good care of you master Kerberos, I'll say hi to Spinel from your part', Eriol and Shaoran hugged 'Don't be a stranger please" Shaoran said to his best friend 'sure i'll be calling, until then'. Tomoyo was the last one she was wearing lily pants, a white peplum blouse and an electric blue cardigan and nude flats, she placed a hand on his cheek and fixed his hair with the other one 'write and call when ever you can' she said 'of course my love' Tomoyo was crying but she kept a smile, Eriol wanted to kiss her so badly but he knew Tomoyo didn't like to kiss him in public, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead 'good bye darling' Eriol said and Tomoyo gave him a passionate kiss. Everybody stared at them surprised this was the first time they ever kissed like that in front of others. When they broke the kiss Eriol had an amused expression on his face 'wow, now I really, really don't want to leave' Tomoyo blushed 'I love you' 'I love you too' he said and walked into the gate.


	36. Beginning

It was going to be so difficult. Tomoyo couldn't sleep, when it was three a.m. she decided to text Eriol. 'Shouldn't you be sleeping?' 'I can't, it's too late now to try to sleep, even if I do it will be utterly impossible to wake up tomorrow. Are you busy?' 'No, do you want me to call you?' 'I'm already at the computer'. She basically spent all night talking with him until it was time for her to get ready for school. 'Good luck sunshine' Eriol smiled but Tomoyo sighed 'It will be so weird to go to school and you not being there' 'You'll be just fine' Eriol reassured 'Okay, you are right. Have a nice day, love you' 'I love you more, good luck'.

Tomoyo wanted to arrive at school earlier because she wanted see her old classroom before starting the day. She opened the door and smiled as many memories flashed through her mind 'Last year was sure lost of fun'. Tomoyo went to the back of the class and sat at Eriol's old seat. She closed her eyes and remember the way Eriol used to play with her hair, she loved that. Tomoyo slowly caressed his table and smiled as she read 'T + E = LOVE". She sighed and stood up 'I'm going to give it my best' she walked to the door and turned around, she could perfectly imagine Eriol smiling and giving her a thumbs up to encourage her.

She got into her new class, surprising Rika and Shaoran where already there. 'Hey Tomoyo!' Shaoran smiled 'you are early' she nodded 'Good morning' Tomoyo walked at the same place she would normally seat on her other room and placed her bag behind her chair and felt nostalgic that Eriol wasn't there 'I wanted to see our old room that's all' Shaoran gave her a smile knowing that she went there to remember old times. Soon every student arrived and to everybody's surprise Meiling was using the same hair style she used to wear excepts she didn't have bangs.

'Hey!' Tomoyo said amused 'this brings back so many memories' she smiled. Meiling smiled back 'We'll I wanted to see you smiling in your first day of senior year so I thought this might help. I still can't understand how I could endure so much time with piggy tails they hurt so much!' she said as she inclined her head. 'Let's give it our best' Shaoran said holding Sakura's hand she smiled too. Tomoyo felt excited to start classes, she enjoyed school so much. She felt strange since neither Souta, Shaoran or Eriol were her classmates, but she was happy she had Emiling and Sakura near too distract her. Even though she missed being with Eriol she tried not to think about him much. She arrived tired to her house and hold Senri 'how was your last first day of school?' he asked 'Long but fun'.

* * *

><p>One month passed, then another and another, it's been 3 months since Eriol left and Tomoyo tried so hard to keep it a secret that she was suffering she over studied and stay more time at chorus, ballet and other activities instead of thinking of him, however Sakura, Meiling and Shaoran could see right through her facade they knew perfectly well that she was not okay. 'Tomoyo can you help us sew our kimonos for the festival?' said Meiling, Tomoyo lift her left eyebrow she knew how both Meiling and Sakura were pretty good sewing but instead she said 'sure, do you want to come to my house Sunday morning before the festival?' 'Excellent!' Sakura said while hopping.<p>

Tomoyo woke up early to clean and order her threads, needles and other materials. Soon the girls arrived, Meiling with an indigo kimono and a fuchsia obi and Sakura had a floral multicolor kimono with a green obi, as Tomoyo expected their kimonos were in perfect conditions, it was an excuse for something. 'So, what is the real reason. Tell me, what do you want to talk about' she said as tied her light yellow obi over her pink kimono. Sakura sighed 'Tomoyo, we are your best friends, and you know when you are sad you can talk about it with us' Tomoyo looked at them and smiled 'I know that girls' and proceeded to fix the yellow ribbon on her hair, Meiling crossed her arms 'Look Tomoyo we all know you miss Eriol a lot, and its-' she got cut of by Tomoyo who asked if her makeup was okay 'yes, very pretty' she cleared her voice 'like I was saying, feel free to express yourself about Er-' Tomoyo interrupted her once more asking which sandals looked better, Sakura decided to take the lead now 'Tomoyo stop evading the topic, you are a smart girl. You know where we are going' Tomoyo sighed and sat at the corner her bed Meiling sat on the sofa that was in front of her bed and Sakura by Tomoyo's side. 'I am fine, really' 'Tomoyo' Meiling and Sakura said at the same time 'Eriol I love him, and I have to let him go and I know he will come back, it's really okay' she said with a half smile, Sakura took her hand 'it's okay to miss him Tomoyo, I missed Shaoran for four years and your were always there for me, it's my turn now' Tomoyo's eyes started to get watery but she kept smiling 'I do miss him but I am fine trust me'. Meiling stood up in front of Tomoyo and said 'Tomoyo once, long ago you stayed up all night just caressing my hair as I cried on your laps while you comforted me' Sakura blinked rapidly since she didn't know that story in particular 'I plan to do the same, for the rest of the year until Eriol comes if necessary' Tomoyo threw herself to Meiling hugging her knees, crying desperately 'I MISS HIM, I MISS HIM SO MUCH!' she exhaled 'I wish he never went back to England!'. Sakura held Tomoyo's head near her chest and stroked her hair 'it's okay Tomoyo, it's okay to miss him' she kissed her forehead 'it's okay to be selfish and wishing he never left'.

After an hour Tomoyo finally calmed down and laughed as she said 'is my makeup okay?' Meiling smiled 'no, let us pamper you today'. Meiling started to brush her long her to make a traditional bun and decorated with the yellow ribbon. Sakura cleared Tomoyo's ruined makeup and fixed it again. Tomoyo smiled as she looked as herself, it's been a long time since she looked this dashing, she felt unnecessary to do her hair and makeup since Eriol wasn't around, then she thought to herself "I'll always look my best not only for Eriol but for me too" she smiled and hugged her best friends 'thank you girls, you are the best'.

At the festival everybody was having a great time Sakura was dragging Shaoran all over the place, he didn't mind. Meiling and Souta were doing a lover's challenge, it was like a rally all over the school. Chiharu and Naoko with their boyfriends looking around the campus, while Rika with her husband enjoying a bento. Tomoyo stayed at the park looking at the couples but remembering times with Eriol, something she restrain herself from doing, she shed one tear but it was a tear of pure happiness, she closed her eyes and placed her hand on top of her heart "Even when he is not here, he can still make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time". 'TOMOYO!' she opened her eyes and saw that Sakura, Meiling, Shaoran and Souta were waving at her 'lets go and watch the sunset together!' Sakura said and Tomoyo smiled as she ran towards them.

They sat on the grass looking at the sky waiting for the sunset, it was so peaceful, the cherry blossoms dancing with the wind and distant laughter of people made the place feel like heaven until the quiet environment was interrupted by Tomoyo's iphone, her eyes grow bigger she answer the video call 'Dearest!' she said ever so happy "I hope I called just in time to watch the sunset with you" Tomoyo smiled widely 'Yes! Yes you did! Guys Eriol's on the phone!' 'Hey man!' 'ERIOL' 'Hello there!' 'Hey!' Shaoran, Sakura, Meiling and Souta said as they stood up to ask him how he was. 'The sun is setting!' Sakura pointed out as she placed her head on Shaoran's chest, he placed an arm around her waist and his head on top of hers waiting for the sunset. Meiling sat and Souta placed his head on her lap as they watch the sky too.

Tomoyo walked towards the sunset still talking with Eriol "You seemed surprised by my call" 'I was, I honestly didn't expected you to call' "I did promise to watch every sunset with you during the spring festivals didn't I?" Tomoyo smiled, she looked at her best friends and then the screen of her phone where the image of her beloved was. Her heart was filled with warmth 'Look at it Eriol' Tomoyo verified that he could see the beautiful pink and orange sky "Japan's sunsets are really something" 'indeed' Tomoyo said 'Eriol, remember that song we wrote together? The one that had a bittersweet tune to it?' "I do, why?" 'I think I came up with a name for it' "tell me" 'I'll tell you when you return, you'll be playing the piano while I sing in front of a sunset like this one' Eriol smiled "I'll be looking foward to it".


	37. Welcome

Fujitaka, Sakura and Tomoyo were at the airport waiting anxiously for Touya arrival and he said he would take her girlfriend and fiancee so they would finally met her. Touya described her like a happy, energetic, sociable, smart and sporty girl, which looked like an Angel, she reminds to him Sakura and his mom since she also had green eyes. 'Touya never sounded so in love, she must be very precious to him' Fujitaka said 'did he really like Ms. Misuki?' Sakura asked and he nodded 'Remember that time that he was all depressed?' he reminded her 'Oh it was because of that, he told me that he felt sick. I started to doubt it since he was liked that almost for 4 months' Sakura said finally understanding.

'Sakura!' someone yelled from distance 'Dad! Over here' it was Touya. They immediately ran to the place where the voice came and there he was a handsome and somehow older Touya. 'Brother!' Sakura said and jumped to hug him 'Hey monster' he hugged her back 'You are taller' she smiled at him 'Hey dad, how you've been?' he asked as he hugged him 'I'm fine son, nice seeing you' Tomoyo smiled at him 'Good evening Touya' she said politely as usual 'Hello Tomoyo' he smiled, before anyone could say something more a sweet however loud voice said 'I can't move my bag dear' Touya turned around and walked to a tall lightly tan woman 'Let me help you' he said. Tomoyo and Sakura stared dazzled at pretty lady whom they guess that was Touya girlfriend.

'Dad, Sakura, Tomoyo she is Aquamarine my lovely fiancee' Touya said as he hugged the light blonde girl with green eyes 'Aqua this is my father, my sister and her best friend' She smiled and placed a kiss on everybody cheeks. 'She is very friendly' Sakura whispered to Tomoyo and she shook her head softly 'No Sakura, I'm guessing by her accent that she is from South America, this is normal back there' 'Oh, wow nice' Sakura blushed. 'Nice finally meeting you, Touya told me a lot about you. I couldn't wait any longer to come to Japan' she smiled. Her blonde hair was long and straight, her small green eyes looked exotic on her lightly tan skin, her cheekbones were discreet and had well pronounced chin. She was thin however had muscles everywhere even with her jeans on one could tell.

They got on the car and went home. She stayed on the Kinomoto residence, on the guest room which was next to Touya's. After a she settled down Tomoyo decided to leave them alone so they could be together. Touya and Aqua spoke about how they met and stuff, Sakura was delighted that her teasing big brother was here again, and his girlfriend was amazing and indeed very social and quickly adapted to them, and she was so gorgeous Sakura couldn't help but to stare at her. 'My family is from Brazil, but I was raised in Argentina' "_so Tomoyo was right she is from South America. Tomoyo amazes me with her observation"_ Sakura thought 'I remember the first thing he told me, "You remind me of my little sister" and continued starting to my eyes, now I know why was that, and I am flattered' she said as she smiled to Sakura and she blushed at Aqua 'Anyhow, obviously I didn't know him, I randomly sat next to him in chemistry which actually I'm not good at but he is, so later on he was my partner and then we became more familiar to each other…' She continued and Touya only smiled at the fast speaking girl she did manage Japanese really good.

The door bell rang and Touya opened the door only to see Shaoran 'What are you doing here kid?' he said looking surprised 'Touya?' he said nervously. Sakura forgot to call Shaoran to go on the date another day because Touya was here, and even more important, even though she did mention him that she was officially dating him since 3 years but she did forget to say they were engaged. She didn't know what do to, however when she saw her fair looking boyfriend she could only do what she used to do when she saw him, jump to hug him and kiss him in the cheek. 'Hi honey' she let those 2 words escape from her mouth making Touya stare at the couple 'He-e-ll-lo-ow' Shaoran said trembling 'sun-shine?' he finished. Touya almost had a heart attack when he saw a ring on her left hand. 'I-i-i-i-is that an... engage-ment ring-g-g?' Touya said furious _"Oh this can't be good" _they both thought and stared at each other. 'Touya, Sakura what are you doing there?' Aqua came out in perfect timing so she could break the tension 'Who is he?' she said smiling and out of nothing she sang 'Ah! You are Sakura's boyfriend aren't you!' Touya was fuming, he knew that this would happen sooner or later but hated to listen to that, Sakura and Shaoran nodded 'Aw how cute you even move in the same way!' she smiled and Touya was burning in the inside. 'Come in!' The younger couple entered nervously and sat on the couch as Touya sat between them. 'Now, now Touya come and sit next to me better' he sighed since he couldn't resist her smile. 'How long have you been dating?' Sakura and Shaoran stared at each other and they both laughed nervously 'You see is a long story' Sakura said trembling as she saw her brother almost spiting fire 'I have time' Aqua insisted, Shaoran squeezed her hand gently to motivate her 'well since summer in 6th grade we knew we liked each other and…' she paused to see her brother crossed arms taping his hand on his legs to maintain clam 'but he had to leave to Hong Kong. So during that time we exchanged letters and video chatting you know. He returned when in 9th grade and since then, it's been 3 years' Sakura placed her hand on top of Shaoran's and Aqua asked delighted 'Are you engaged too?' they nodded slowly 'REALLY!' the older couple said however they didn't say it in the same tone Aqua said it cheerfully but Touya was frantic 'Sakura you are going to marry the kid and didn't tell me?' he said angrily as he left the room and went to the porch. Sakura squeezed Shaoran hand, she wasn't very happy at the reaction of Touya and then went to chase him.

'Touya' Sakura said softly at her brother 'you could've tell me sooner' he said frustrated, Sakura got nearer to him 'you never really liked Shaoran, and I was going to tell you, but I forgot to tell him not to come today' 'Oh, so the kid comes daily' Sakura heart broke remembering Shaoran's expression 'No, it's that exactly today is our engagement anniversary' she said as a tear came to her cheek, Touya new that he screwed up this time and went on his knees 'I'm sorry Sakura, I know he makes you happy. It just, it just hurts me that he is taking away from me' he said as he hugged her, Sakura immediately hugged him back 'No he is not doing that. You will be always my big brother Touya' she said as she hugged him tighter 'I've miss you so much' she said and broke into tears, he gave her his handkerchief and smiled 'I've miss you also ' he stood up turned Sakura around 'Go, he is waiting for you' Sakura smiled and cheerfully said 'so you approve him?' Touya shrugged his shoulders 'if he makes you happy' hearing this Sakura jumped and placed a kiss on his cheek 'tell him that I want to talk to him one of these days' she nodded.

He went out of the porch with Aqua as he saw his little sister whom looked gorgeous happily running around with the kid- well, Shaoran, her fiancee. 'Touya approves you!' Sakura placed a kiss on his cheek 'really?' he asked and she nodded 'I'm so glad, it really made me nervous that he would… I don't know, remember when he used to stare at him in an evil manner. Just thinking about it gives me the creeps' he said as he hugged her 'You also gave him mean looks' he shrugged his shoulder and replied 'I was a kid after all' and she smiled. Touya and Aqua stayed outside until they were completely out of sight. 'You really care for your little sister don't you' Aqua teased and he nodded. He turned around and playfully kissed her making her tickle and laugh. They got inside the house and closed the door.

Originally Aquamarine and Touya were originally just staying for a week, but Aqua fell in love with Japan and insisted that she wanted her wedding during the season of the cherry blossoms, so Touya proposed to marry next week, the last week of the cherry blossom season, she was beyond thrilled with the idea and since her family were coming too originally to meet Touya's family they could be part of it. Aqua also insisted that she wanted a traditional japanese wedding which made things way easier. It was a small reception only few family members and close friends, everybody enjoyed the weeding even Shaoran felt comfortable enough around Touya now. A week later Touya and Aquamarine Kinomoto returned to United States and at the airport Touya smiled to his future brother-in-law and told him to not forget to tell them the date of their wedding will be, since the flight to Japan was long and he wouldn't miss that wedding for anything in this world.


	38. Masquerade

Tomoyo had gotten used with Eriol's absence, but she finally figured out a way to stay in touch with him and not messing her sleep or school for that matter. All in all her senior year was basically plenty of activities and heavy classes. Soon she realized that they were two weeks until graduation! Not only they would finally receive her high school diploma, this year they were going to have a small prom. Yes, long gowns, a ball and the best part it was going to be a masquerade. Tomoyo couldn't wait to see everybody in their gowns all dressed up and formal. She was indeed very disappointed since Eriol couldn't be there, when she caught herself thinking about it, she would shake the idea of her head.

'Tomoyo' Meiling said 'do want to come with us to the fitting of our gowns?'

'Sure' she replied 'today mine is coming too, so maybe after that we can go to my house'

'Sounds like a plan' Sakura said and clapped her hands.

Soon the girls went to the store where they sent to fix their gowns, Tomoyo sat on a small couch and waited for her friends. Soon Meiling came out with her black fully embroidered long sleeved fitted dress with an open back.

'Meiling!' Tomoyo said as her eyes sparkled, she immediately took her camera 'You look like a dream!' she took photos of her, Meiling didn't mind at all.

'It's so embarrassing to wear gowns' Sakura's blushing face appeared out of the curtains.

'Come on, get out' Meiling said as she pulled her wearing a baby blue empire dress with platinum colored lace. Tomoyo started taking photos of her best friends, they looked absolutely stunning.

Since the dresses were finished they could take them home, which wasn't part of the original plan, they would love to see Tomoyo on her new dress, however they didn't want to get theirs dirty, thus they went straight home. When Tomoyo arrived to her house she went directly to her room and smiled when she saw her dress on her bed. After she tried her dress which fitted her perfectly Tomoyo opened her laptop and started to talk with Eriol she explained all the things that she had to do with the prom committee.

'Sounds like a lot of work' Eriol said smiling

'It is, but I am sure it will worth it' Tomoyo sighed 'I know I've asked you plenty of times, but are you sure you can't make it?' he simply shook his head

'I don't even think I'll make it before New Years Eve' she simply rested her face on her left hand. 'Has anybody told you lately that ring on your left hand looks perfect on you?' Tomoyo smiled as she look at her engagement ring.

'No, not lately, I guess everybody got used to it by now' he smiled 'but you will be here for Sakura and Shaoran's wedding right?'

'Without a doubt, after all I am the best man. Are you going to be the bridesmaid?'

'No, actually it will be Meiling since Sakura couldn't decide, we made a little agreement, I'll be Meiling's bridesmaid, Meiling will be Sakura's bridesmaid and Sakura will be mine' Eriol stood silent for 5 seconds.

'Are Meiling and Souta engaged?' Tomoyo smiled and shook her head

'No, but we took that decision already" Tomoyo paused and chuckled nervously 'even though Meiling said she doesn't want to get married'

'Does Souta knows this?' Eriol remembered their conversation about marriage, Souta definitely wanted to marry his girlfriend but maybe not to soon.

'Yes, well, he overheard the conversation and naturally he got upset, then Meiling got angry and said that he shouldn't be listening to her conversations, that he was invading her privacy. One thing led to the other and now they aren't talking to each other, but I am sure that it will pass'.

'You know those two' Eriol and Tomoyo laughed, soon they stood quiet 'I am really sorry I can't be there' Tomoyo reassured him that it was okay, soon they finished their conversation and Tomoyo felt asleep.

The last two weeks were stressful, their final exams without a doubt were super difficult even Tomoyo had a hard time studying, but the glory and satisfaction each and everyone felt when they saw their names in the board of graduates soon to be alumni made that pain feel like a distant struggle. On Friday the diploma ceremony was held, everybody attended, expect for Eriol of course. It was a joyful occasion and Sonomi decided to throw a small party where even Shaoran's mother, uncle (Meiling's father), aunt (Meiling's mother) and sisters were there. The Daidouji manor was full of guests that were staying there for the weekend.

'It is very kind of you to invite my family and myself to stay at your house' Shaoran mother Yelan Li said bowing to Sonomi.

'It is my pleasure, please don't be so formal. Make yourselves at home' Sonomi smiled 'By the way I never had the opportunity to thank you for letting Tomoyo and her friends stay at your house back at Hong Kong Mrs. Li'

'Call me Yelan, please Sonomi' the two beautiful woman started taking like the others around the room. Shaoran's sisters were drooling over Touya and Aqua, he seemed slightly annoyed Aqua was having fun with her new friends. Meiling's parents were chatting with Souta parents which made them nervously but thanks to that they started talking and forgot everything about their little fight. Fujitaka was talking with his future son-in-law, they got along very well, Fujitaka couldn't be happier with his daughter out the day the groups changed and soon ate dinner. The just graduated high school students went to bed early since tomorrow was going to be a long day.

When Saturday morning arrived the girls went to their hotel room, got their hair and makeup fixed and change into their gowns. Meiling pulled her hair in a messy bun and put on her black mask, her makeup was all black except for her red lips, she always had that sensual and mysterious air around her, like always she was the fist one to be ready. After her Sakura came in her baby blue and platinum gown, her makeup was simply rosy cheeks and pink lips, it made sense since her mask covered most of her face. Tomoyo was the last one always since she insisted on helping her friends first, then she could started putting on hers.

'Hurry up Tomoyo!' Sakura said

'We are going to arrive late to the presentation' Meiling sighed. The presentation of students was simply calling their names, then the called student would come down the stairs so everybody could see their dress/tuxedo.

'I am running a little late, you guys go ahead. After all I am the last one call in the list' Meiling and Sakura exchanged worried looks.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, i'll be there' Tomoyo said from the bathroom.

Every student came down one by one, everybody looked awesome. The boys haven't seen the girls yet and vise versa, first the boys went and stayed downstairs to escort the girl they were assigned to, luckily Meiling's partner was Souta, and Sakura's partner was Shaoran, however Tomoyo was as lucky, at her school there were more girls than boys consequently she and other 5 girls had to walk alone. When Meiling came downstairs Souta was speechless he had never seen Meiling so beautiful before, he considered himself in that moment the most lucky boy in the world to have her. When Sakura came downstairs she was nervous and almost tripped but Shaoran was there to hold her, she blushed as he smiled, he couldn't believe that soon they would get married. After a long, long list finally it was Tomoyo turn. She made it in time.

Everybody stared in awe, even the person saying the names was quiet, Tomoyo cleared her throat and smile warmly to him, he finally said 'Last but definitely not least, Tomoyo Daidouji'. Tomoyo looked like she was floating in her light pink strapless organza gown with golden details, it was a big dress with a long tail, so simple and yet so classy and utterly gorgeous. She was wearing a bronze color on her cheeks and peach lipstick, and her mask was made of the same material of her dress. Tomoyo saw that there was somebody waiting for her down the stairs, she figured out that it was Touya. He bowed and placed his hand in front of him so Tomoyo could take it and go to the dancing floor were all the graduates had to dance for a minute, after that they could do whatever they wanted. When they finished dancing Tomoyo said they should search for the others and soon found themselves in the balcony.

'Thank you for being my escort' Tomoyo had to shout since the music was so loud.

'You are welcome' he said softly then held her left hand and said louder 'has anybody told you lately that ring on your left hand looks perfect on you?' Tomoyo's eyes opened wide, and tried to take off his mask 'You can't take off the mask, it's the protocol'

'Eriol!' Tomoyo jumped and hugged him 'you dummy' she kissed her cheek 'why did you tell me you weren't coming?' she kissed her other cheek.

'I wanted to surprise you' he caress her hair 'I really didn't think you would fall for that one, honestly'.

Tomoyo eyes began to get watery and she placed her head on his chest 'you are so stupid' he hugged him tightly, Eriol took her chin on his hand.

'Congratulations on graduating' he traced her jaw with his index finger 'you look beautiful darling' he bend down to kiss her, he placed on hand on his neck the other on the back of his hair. Tomoyo broke the kiss constantly because she couldn't believe Eriol was there, by the time they were going to kiss for the sixth time Shaoran cleared his throat to called their attention. Tomoyo blushed since she doesn't like to kiss Eriol in front of people, Eriol just smiled.

'Sorry to interrupt' Meiling said

'But we all want to say hello to Mr. Eriol' Sakura said smiling.

Everybody went to hug Eriol, Tomoyo didn't move of his side all night. Eriol insisted that she needn't have to be with him all night listening the same question from their classmates all over again, she would always answer 'I really don't mind Eriol'. By midnight Eriol pretty much greeted everybody in the room so they could spend time with their friends. Tomoyo found out that everybody new that he was coming for their graduation but kept it a secret. Originally the plan was to have Eriol knock the door saying that it was getting late and the girls would send Tomoyo to open the door. However Tomoyo was running late for the presentation and they had to improvise the whole thing and it turned out to be better than expected. Tomoyo was ecstatic with Eriol early arrival, she wished she could have gone to the airport to greet him but she considered that this day couldn't have been better. After the party ended everybody went to their hotel rooms, Tomoyo, Sakura and Meiling were staying in the same room, Shaoran and Souta in a double room, however Eriol stayed alone in a single room. At 4 am. Tomoyo knocked his door she was still using her gown but she had already taken off her makeup, Eriol was wearing his white dress shirt without the bow, sleeves rolled up and his pants without the belt. He was surprised by her visit and said in a soft voice;

'It's something the matter? It's quite late already' Tomoyo slightly blushed

'I was wondering if I could sleep' she swallowed hard 'here' she paused 'with' she inhale 'you' exhaled. Eriol blushed too, he was tired after his flight and really wanted to change in to something more comfortable and sleep, but if Tomoyo was going to stay, he knew he wouldn't do either.

'I don't think that is such a good idea' Eriol said softly then Tomoyo looked up sadly and said softly that she really wanted to be near him. He couldn't deny that he felt the same so he kissed her forehead and made way for her. Eriol and Tomoyo knew they wouldn't do anything, but the air was so tense they couldn't help things get _heavier. _They kissed again and again, but the two were tired and way too shy. At 4:45 Eriol was lying on his king size bed quiet without his shirt in his boxers with Tomoyo's head on his chest, she was using Eriol's tee shirt and only her underwear, at 4:48 they were both sleeping soundly. At 8 am Tomoyo woke up and tried to not wake Eriol, she left a small note at his night table and quickly putted on her dress. Just when she opened the door Eriol said 'Wait I'll go with you'. At the elevator they had an awkward silence, to begin with they had already slept together but fully clothed. However when they opened Tomoyo's room to get her stuff they saw Shaoran and Sakura sleeping together, fully clothed, but it did made them feel better.

'Did you got your things?' Eriol whispered, Tomoyo shook her head.

'I think Meiling confused her bag with mine' Tomoyo search in the room for Shaoran's key and she woke them accidentally.

'What are you?' Shaoran said half asleep then blushed as he realized they caught himself and Sakura sleeping together, that made giggle Tomoyo.

'Do you know where Meiling is?' Eriol said

'She is with Souta' Sakura said yawning and fell asleep immediately. Shaoran got of the bed and took the key.

When they entered the boys room the AC was on and it was all dark, Tomoyo used her cellphone to search for her bag. Shaoran did the same and when Eriol entered the room he accidentally turned on the lights. Souta was shirtless and Meiling's half naked back was visible since her hair was still in a messy bun, but they were covered by thick bedspread. The light caused Souta to wake up, he had a surprised look in his face, Meiling still sleeping. Shaoran turned around, Eriol was standing in shock, all Tomoyo said was 'Mooooooring'. She rapidly took her bag and the 3 ran out the room; Shaoran went to have breakfast still trying to forget the image of his cousin and friend aftermath, Tomoyo took a quick bath at Eriol's room. While she bathed, he changed in to his pajamas, soon she joined him at bed.

'At what time did you tell your mother you would be back' Eriol said then yawned.

'At 5 pm.' she said slowly, she was tired.

'Then I guess we can sleep a little more' she nodded and they both fell asleep.


	39. Frenzy

The following 4 months were going to be crazy. Beyond crazy actually, they had so many things going in the same time; Since Aqua and Touya had finished college, they were going to move in to Japan in the middle of January. Aqua was in love with Tomoeda, she was in love with their new house, she was in love with her new life, she was in love with Touya, and expecting their first baby by April. Sakura and Shaoran's wedding was in February and of course they all will go to college in March. So basically everybody was in a frenzy, but no one was going crazier than Sakura.

* * *

><p>January.<p>

'So tomorrow the moving truck will arrive at 10, therefore we all must be at the house by 9:30' Sakura said nervously, everybody nodded. Then the cake artist called her to ask her some questions. 'Yes, its a three story cake. NO! There are no flowers on my cake!' Sakura went over the catalogue 'Oh, yes you're right, there are flowers on my cake, my bad. Then I guess they have to match with my dress, so they have to be…' Sakura panicked to the point she couldn't recall her traditional wedding dress.

'White, Sakura' Tomoyo said smiling

'WHITE! Sorry about that, don't hesitate to call me if something happens' she hanged the phone and Shaoran massaged her shoulders.

'Don't get so stressed up, you are going to miss all the fun of organizing our wedding' Shaoran said teasingly

'I AM HAVING LOTS OF FUN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT FUN IS!' Sakura said as she drank a glass of water.

Meiling whispered to Souta 'who would have guessed that Sakura would be a bridezilla' and a smile played in Souta's lips.

Then a 6 months pregnant Aqua entered the room, she gave an apologetic smile and said 'I am sorry we are causing you so many troubles, after all you are planning your wedding, college and still offered to help us to move' she bowed 'that is awfully nice from you' Sakura took her hands and insisted that they were family and that is was their pleasure to help them.

When Saturday came, everybody showed up to Aqua and Touya's new empty house. Most of the work was done rapidly, the guys carried the furniture, the girls placed all the decoration. Aqua felt guilty that she didn't do anything but everybody reassured her that it was fine. Aqua pregnancy wasn't very troublesome except that she was very sleepy all the time. By 17h20 the only rooms left to organized where the extra room (not the guess room, Touya was thinking to use that one for their second baby, yes he was really excited to become a father) and the baby room. The girls decided they would arrange the room since the baby was a girl it made more sense for girls to decorate it.

'I can't believe I am going to be an aunt!' Sakura said as she placed some teddy bears in the crib.

'It's so exciting, all that is happening right now' Meiling added, Tomoyo placed photos over the drawers.

'Do you realize what's happening to Aqua right now could be us soon?' Tomoyo said daydreaming

'What do you mean?' Meiling said curiously

'Well, next month Sakura is marrying, we are starting classes at college, you know this is real life. I still haven't planned my wedding date but still it's a big step, and just like that time will fly by and before we know it we are going to be 30 with our children'

Meiling blushed 'Well I am not marrying anybody so I can't really follow' she said stubbornly and continued decorating.

At 10pm everything was ready, it really helped too that since they were a recently married couple they didn't have many things. Aqua had prepared a barbecue, she considered that was the least she could do.

* * *

><p>February.<p>

'You, Shaoran Li accept Sakura Kinomoto as a wife? To respect her and love her in good and bad times?' Shaoran smiled and replied

'I do'

'And you Sakura Kinomoto accept Shaoran Li as a husband? To respect him and love him in good and bad times?' A tear escaped from Sakura's eyes as she answered

'Of course I do'

'Said this, I now proclaim you husband and wife' Shaoran felt his heart beat so hard he started to see blurry, everything except his new wife. Sakura was shaking, she was the kind of girl who always dreamt of marrying a prince charming and she was doing that right now. 'You may kiss the bride' They shared a sweet kiss, she felt he was smiling and that made her smile too. The room was full of applauses and cheers 'I present you for the first time Mr. and Mrs, Li!'.

It was such a joyous evening filled with laughter and smiles, both Shaoran and Sakura loved the speeches their friends gave, but they both agreed the best part of the evening was listening to the phrase "I now proclaim you husband and wife".

When Sakura was about to throw the bouquet, a mess of girls gathered in the dance floor. Tomoyo didn't want to give the impression that she was trying really hard to get it (but in reality she was ready to kill for that bouquet) so she simply stood near the group hoping that Sakura had a terrible aim. Not such luck for Tomoyo or Meiling for that matter. Meiling wasn't even aware that Sakura was already throwing the bouquet, and even if she realized, she wouldn't try to catch it; however having her great reflexes she caught it before it hit her in the face. People started to clap, Meiling blushed hard, gave the person next to her the bouquet, not realizing it was Souta; she crossed her arms, closed her eyes and faced away having an annoyed expression on her face, Souta laughed nervously.

At midnight Sakura and Shaoran were leaving for their honeymoon, Sakura was blushing because she knew that everybody knew what was going to happen that night. Sakura was really nervous, she was a virgin bride after all. Tomoyo wanted to tell her something to make her fell better, but she realized it would be like a blind person leading another blind person, she considered it would be less awkward for Sakura and herself to let Meiling talk to her, she only told her to have a nice honeymoon and hugged her.

* * *

><p>March.<p>

A week before classes started Sakura and Shaoran came back from their honeymoon, even though Sakura knew that Shaoran could take her wherever she wanted, she chose to stay in Japan. The Lis where leaving together in Shaoran's old apartment, it was a gift from his mother. Sakura had always thought the apartment location was perfect, it was in the middle of everything and near everything. Against all odds Eriol decided to stay in Japan, he was going to make his master's degree at London with his future wife. Tomoyo wanted to get married in July next year, she thought this was Shaoran and Sakura's year. However not everything was chocolates and roses, Souta and Meiling where having some problems. Meiling wanted to stay in Japan of course but her parents thought it best if she returned to Hong Kong. Meiling protested that it was not fair, her aunt let Shaoran live in Japan, her parents replied that he was married. When they arrived at that point, Meiling stop insisting for she knew that her parents wanted Meiling to marry Souta, she was simply not read for that.

'Mom! I am an adult!" Meiling said 'I can live alone and take of myself'. Souta was preparing dinner, his parents left Japan and returned to Italy, he had a maid to take care of the house and normally she made the food, however he loved to make food for his girlfriend. He took advantage that he hasn't started classes yet, he knew medicine would take a big chunk of his time so he tried to spend more time with Meiling as possible. Souta tried to put around his head the possibility of his girlfriend leaving to Hong Kong, he knew how complicated those relationships are. 'Mom I've been leaving alone a month now, I am doing great' Meiling eyebrow twitched, she was getting angry 'OKAY! FINE!' she hanged up the phone as Souta placed her plate in front of her. 'Honestly my family is crazy'

Souta smiled 'Well after all you are their only child' Meiling looked away stubbornly and crossed her arms, this never ceased to make Souta smile.

'What do they want?' Souta said as he drank a glass of red wine.

Meiling curled her pasta sadly 'They are not very happy that I live alone in the apartment' she sighed 'Gee you would think they have more trust in my by now' she tapped her fingers against the table 'I told them I would find a housekeeper, but they said I should be living with somebody that loves me'. Souta's eyes sparkled, his lips curled in a half smile 'what?' Meiling said amused, he chuckled.

'Well, I do have this big house for myself, I love you and well' he placed his glass of wine on the table 'It wouldn't be the first time we slept in my room'.

Meiling turned red and threw playfully the napkin to Souta 'You are terrible!' she felt her face hot so she stood up to go to the bathroom.

'Where are you going?' Souta said confused.

'Nowhere' Meiling sang. Souta stood up and grabbed her from behind her waist.

'Oh no you don't baby' Meiling giggled and he dragged her in to his room. The food got cold.

The next day was their first day of classes, the newlyweds walked together to the university, Souta and Meiling had slept together last night so naturally they went together too, Eriol went to pick up Tomoyo. It was a beautiful day, none of them had classes together; Sakura was studying Business Administration, Shaoran Engineering, Eriol philosophy, Tomoyo diplomacy, Souta medicine and Meiling finances. They had agreed that after school they would have a nice dinner.

'Sorry for coming late' Meiling apologized for herself and her boyfriend.

'It's okay' Sakura smiled 'we ordered for you I hope you don't mind' Souta and Meiling looked at the table, it was pasta.

'I made pasta yesterday' Souta said pinching Meiling's hip.

'If you can ask for another thing if you want' Eriol said as he looked around for a waiter.

'No, no it's okay, we didn't eat the pasta' Meiling said as she took a sip of wine. The other two couples exchanged confused glances.

They laughed and laughed, even though they weren't in the same classes they were best friends and enjoying each other's company to the fullest, they all felt their new lives were starting amazing.

* * *

><p>April<p>

It was the big month for Aqua and Touya. Aqua was really calm the first week of April, unlike Touya he called her every thirty minutes, he was so excited and nervous for the arrived of his first baby. The 8th Touya received a call at 9 a.m. from his wife, he just had left his house and returned in a flash. They drove to the hospital, where they took Aqua immediately to the labor room. Touya called his father, he also rushed over.

'Son, I know you are nervous but you need to keep calm, at least for Aqua's sake and the baby's. Everything is going to be all right' Touya relaxed and entered to the room to hold his wife's hand. Aqua never screamed, however she had been in labor for around five hours, the doctor started to think she would need a cesarian section. Since they finished their lectures, the baby uncle and aunt came to the hospital while the family friends where buying balloons and flowers.

'Mrs. Kinomoto, I am afraid this is taking too long, we will have to make a-' the doctor said

'NO! I still have energy' Aqua said between breaths, Touya felt powerless and desperate.

'Madam, you'll pass out if you continue like this and the baby-' he got interrupted by Touya

'DAMN IT MAN!' The doctor looked at his patient husband surprised since it was the first time he spoked 'I trust her, you should too'.

Seven minutes after the baby girl was born. Touya was the first to hold her, he kissed his beautiful baby and passed her to her mother. After an hour Aqua was moved in to a room, where everybody was in awe looking at the baby.

'You did well' Fujitaka said to his daughter-in-law, he caress her hair and she smiled.

'Dad' Touya said handing his new baby in to his father 'her name is Nadeshiko'.

A tear streamed down Fujitaka's face 'Hi there sweet pea, Nadeshiko' he kissed the baby.

Sakura rested her head on her husband shoulder 'look at that Shaoran' he placed his hand around her left arm 'that will be us, anytime soon' he kissed her head, a warm feeling passed threw the couple. Shaoran didn't know what to say he felt overwhelmed, he looked in to Sakura's eyes, she nodded, she understood exactly what he felt. Even though they were a young couple, they both wanted to have plenty of children as soon as possible.

'This is the miracle of life' Eriol said as Tomoyo sat on his lap, she looked at the baby and then at her fiance. After a while Eriol asked what she thought, Tomoyo answered she suddenly realized what she wanted in life. She played with Eriol's hair and said it made her happy knowing that she will marry him and the idea of building a life together, to have children and grew old with the man she loved made her feel so happy. When Eriol heard all this his heart melted, he knew that Tomoyo felt that way but for the first time he heard it. Eriol kissed her hand over and over.

However this event had more impact Meiling, she lightly held Souta's hand whilst for the first time in her life she thought becoming a mother wouldn't be so bad. 'Mama' she tasted that tiny word and smiled, she found herself saying it over and over again until Souta notice her soft expression on her face and heard her say something that sounded like "mymy" or maybe, just maybe she said "mama". A smiled played in his lips.


	40. Roma

Meiling was static at the bathroom floor, not only she was having nausea, she felt even worst when she saw the white cylinder 'no way'. A positive sign, she placed it in the floor and started to vomit. The doorbell rang, she immediately flush, she took the pregnancy test and put it in her purse, cleaned her faced a little and smiled as she rushed out the door. Sakura and Shaoran where at the front door, Meiling hasn't been at the university for almost 3 days and wouldn't pick up her cellphone, they heard that she had a big fight with Souta, but this wasn't normal behavior.

'Hey! What are you guys doing here?' Meiling smiled.

'We were wondering if something was wrong, we haven't seen you since last friday' Sakura said

'I'm all right Sakura. Anyway I have to go, I'll see you around' Meiling said leaving a worried Shaoran and Sakura behind. She took her car and drove to Souta's house.

She rang the doorbell, the housekeeper opened the door 'good evening' she said confused since Meiling and Souta had broken up a week ago.

* * *

><p><em>Souta and Meiling did fight a lot, meanly because Meiling was so stubborn and Souta normally doesn't say anything until he explodes. However this time Meiling stubbornness went over the top. Lately Meiling's parents had insisted that she returned to Hong Kong. One day they called Meiling to tell her they will send the ticket to her email, she was in a date with Souta at that moment and she told them that she wouldn't return because she wanted to marry Souta. Souta was actually going to propose to her that day. After Meiling hanged with her parents, 'you really want to marry me?' Souta said as he was about to take out the velvet box. Meiling crossed her arms and looked away 'As if, I would never ever marry you! Are you crazy?'.<em>

* * *

><p>Meiling smiled nervously 'good evening, is Souta here?' she called out for Souta in Italian, soon he came down. He looked sad but still smiled at her; after all she was the love of his life. 'Souta may I talk to you?'<p>

Souta closed the door and crossed his arms 'I thought you didn't want to see me ever again'.

Meiling sighed and looked away 'I need to talk to you, seriously'.

Souta and Meiling went to the park however none of them said a word. They sat in a bench then Souta broke the silence 'listen I know we fight a lot, but you know-' Meiling started to vomit again and ran to the nearest bathroom, he followed. He helped her holding her head. Soon she felt better and he said 'are you sick?' She shook her head 'are you hangover?' He said rather annoyed and shook her head once more 'then what is wrong?' Meiling started crying 'I'm pregnant Souta, I'm pregnant!' She said busting into tears and Souta held her tightly 'what I'm I going to do?' 'We, Meiling' Souta said rather happy 'what are we going to do?'.Meiling cried harder and Souta carried her bridal style and took her to a bench, he sat and hugged her.

Meiling took out her pregnancy test with a still visible positive sign. Souta smiled but she was still crying 'let's get married' Souta said 'let's be a family Meiling' Meiling started at him blankly.

'You want to have the child right?'

'But...' Meiling didn't know what to say

'I know it's difficult, and it will get harder every day, but we'll have each other, what do you say?' Meiling stood up

'No, Souta, it's not that easy. My family what will they say, you must understand, Souta they are aristocrats. Remember how hard it was when I told them I was dating you?'

'Yes, I do remember, but now we get alone! I'm sure they will understand. Meiling this is a sign that we should be together!' Meiling looked at him sadly 'don't you love me Meiling?'

'I do' she answered immediately.

'Then marry me, let's rise our child together, let's be a family' Meiling started crying once more.

'Souta, how can you still be' she felt a knot on her throat 'After all I said, all those horrible things' she started to cry 'I can be so stupid, and childish and' another knot formed on her throat 'I'm a fucking idiot' she cried harder 'why do I say things I don't mean'. Souta hugged her tighter, he knew she didn't meant what she had said however it hurt him, but he loved her and he would forgive her always. 'I don't deserve this, I don't deserve to be forgiven'. She knew getting married was a perfect idea but she never imagine it would happen this way. 'This was not what I wanted Souta. I didn't want to become somebody's wife, I didn't want to be somebody's mother, I-'

'Then let's say, for argument sake that we'd never broke up, where was our relationships going? Since you don't want to become my wife, were you planning to leave me at some point, like nothing happen?' Meiling didn't move or answered 'so that is your answer? So no its your answer'

'No, yes, no I… I don't know Souta it's too much, and I don't want to rush to anything'.

Souta took her hands and smiled 'Meiling I love you with all my heart. Fights we'll always have them, but in the end, one way or the other we end up together. Don't you realize that I have thought about our future?' Souta took the red velvet box and opened it, a golden ring with a huge oval shape diamond. 'Don't you see?' Souta chuckled 'it's meant to be this way, please Meiling marry me'.

Meiling shed another tear 'okay' she said simply and hugged him.

They rested at the bench and Souta chuckled 'to be honest with you, I never wanted to get married' Meiling looked at him 'when Shaoran proposed to Sakura I was a little bit against it at the beginning. I thought they were too young, I thought they were throwing their freedom away. Then I understood that was not true, they are happier than before, I really envy how Shaoran and Sakura wake up every day and the first person they see it's each other, I want that so badly. When Eriol left it was so hard on Tomoyo, but their engagement kept her going. Now look at them planning their wedding, I want that, and I want that with you. That's when I realized Meiling that I really, really want to marry you'.

Meiling started to cry, Souta never was one to speak his mind, and when he did Souta would say something beautiful like this. 'This is why I am so in love with you' Meiling said smiling.

They went to Sakura and Shaoran's apartment and tell them everything, at first Meiling was scared of Shaoran's reaction but was relived when she heard him say 'Hey Meiling I know my uncle and aunt are hard to reason with, but do know this, you have my unconditional support'.

Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were there for them, she felt safe. First Shaoran spoke with Meiling's parents and later passed the phone to her, she went inside the guest room and was there for an hour. Souta was super nervous and trembling Tomoyo took the liberty to make some tea so he could calm down and soon Meiling came out of the room pale but with a dim smile 'I'll have to go to Hong Kong but they are okay with it' Sakura and Tomoyo hugged her and Shaoran and Eriol patted Souta's back.

Meiling said she wanted to be with the girls that night. Since Meiling is so straight forward it was so easy to choose things, Tomoyo had all the basics, the only problem was the date. Meiling wanted to get married as soon as possible, she wasn't ashamed that she was pregnant but she did want to look slim during her wedding day.

'I am sorry Sakura, this year was supposed to be your year' Meiling apologized.

'Are you crazy? I am so happy that you are marrying that I wouldn't have cared if you married three days after I did!' Sakura said

'I am sorry Tomoyo it has to be around the date you wanted yours' Meiling apologized again.

'Actually I was planning to change the date from the 14th of July to the 7th of August' Tomoyo smiled and squeezed her hand.

Meiling shed a tear 'thank you guys, you are the best' they hugged her 'I guess I am the sentimental pregnant lady' the three best friends laughed.

Two months later they were having the wedding, it wasn't a traditional japanese wedding like Shaoran and Sakura's, it was so different Meiling chose everything herself and Tomoyo help to plan it. Meiling looked gorgeous on her silk wedding dress, since she was still only 3 months pregnant she didn't look like she was pregnant in fact she still had the awesome body that every girl envied. Both Souta and Meiling looked extremely happy and for their honeymoon they went for a month tour around Europe. When Meiling was 5 months pregnant they went to Rome, where Souta family was from and there she would have their baby Roma, she named her after the beautiful place where she was born. Her baby blue eyes were definitely Souta's eyes however she was the exact replica of Meiling. The baby that was supposed to cause trouble made them happier and made their love bigger and stronger, Roma was truely a blessing.


	41. Congratulations

Baby Nadeshiko was always surrounded by her family, Aqua was a housewife and dedicated her days to her baby, Touya when he returned from work he was extremely tired but always had extra energy to burn off with his little peach. Aunt Sakura loved to babysit her, not to mention Uncle Shaoran, surprisingly he was great with children. Meiling and Souta had return from Italy with little Roma, before they started their new lives in Japan, they stayed 3 weeks in Hong Kong. As much Meiling loved to spend time with her family, she was crazy about returning home and starting officially her new life as 'Meiling Ricci'. Souta told her that she didn't have to change her last name, he didn't like the way Souta Ricci sounded himself; he preferred changing his to Li, which she didn't agreed to. Tomoyo and Eriol where 3 months to their wedding, unlike Sakura, Tomoyo was a ridiculously calmed bride-to-be, Eriol was enjoying this time immensely too.

Apparently everything was perfect, 3 happily married couples, one about to get married, and two babies. Things were indeed happy, except for a little tiny detail. Shaoran and Sakura since before they got married agreed they wanted to have lots of children, even though they are young, Shaoran family is very wealthy and maintaing a baby or ... 10 wouldn't be a problem. So why would a couple that wanted and could afford to have a baby, didn't have one? That was the problem, it's been one year and three months since the Lis were married, but Sakura unfortunately could not get pregnant.

One day Sakura felt super tired and dizzy so she decided best to go home, then she smiled widely when she came to realize she was late! She ran to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. She did as the instructions said and waited. After four hours Shaoran finally arrived home, he could smell Sakura's wonderful homemade cooking.

'Sakura honey, I am home' he said as he placed his books on the table, he chuckled when he saw Kero passed out next to a plate of cake. 'Where were you today? I didn't see you at the university' he said as he entered in to his bedroom only to find Sakura in the edge of their bed with tears streaming down her face. 'Honey is something the matter?'

Sakura said smiling 'I was feeling dizzy and, and I am late' Shaoran's heart skipped a beat, he finally was going to become a father.**  
><strong>

Shaoran hugged her tightly 'Oh my God! You are pregnant!' he said with and incredibly happy tone.

Sakura smiled again and shook her head 'I am sorry' tears felt faster 'I know how much you want to become a dad, trust me I want too, but I' a knot formed in Sakura's throat 'I am sorry, I don't know why I can't get pregnant!' she bursted in to tears. Shaoran hugged her tightly and kissed her head over and over again, he himself was crying but tried to hide them from Sakura so she didn't feel worst. 'I am sorry!' she kept repeating and every time it hurt him even more.

'Stop!' Shaoran broke the hug and Sakura saw that he was crying too 'It's not your fault'

'Shaoran, we've been trying almost a year now' her voice broke 'What if I am infertil and-' Shaoran hugged her tightly, she bursted in to tears again.

'Let's not go to the university tomorrow, let's stay together. Here in our bed, all day'.

Sakura chuckled softly 'I am hardly in the mood to try _getting_ pregnant Shaoran'.

He blushed then shook his head 'No I meant, just stay together, you and I, order some pizza, watch a chessy movie together, hell we can even practice some magic'.

Sakura laughed and smiled 'I would really like that'.

Like promised the next day the Lis stayed at their apartment just watching movies together. Maybe Sakura wasn't pregnant but she still was having the worst headaches and vertigo attacks, so Shaoran insisted on going to the doctor. While looking for her wallet Sakura noticed the cards where acting strangely again, she barely touched the book when Shaoran came in to the room.

'We are going to miss the appointment' Shaoran said grabbing his car keys.

'Sorry, it's just the Sakura cards are reacting to something'

'What do you mean?' Shaoran said since he didn't feel anything

'Lately they've been kind of active, but today they seem restless' Sakura said worried, Shaoran touched the cards but he didn't have an idea what could be happening to the cards 'I wonder if something is wrong' she closed her eyes 'but this is different, they don't seem to be troubled, it's just, I.. I don't know how to explain' she said to her husband then Kero came to the room.

'Don't worry lovebirds, I'll take care of them'

'Like you did, when Sakura opened the book by accident?' Shaoran still enjoyed to push Kerberos's buttons.

'I let you live just because my master loves you kid, never forget that'

Sakura laughed at the scene and said 'Let's go, when I come back I'll see what they want' she closed the book.

When they got to the doctor she explain how she was feeling and naturally the first thing he asked was if she was pregnant, she smiled sadly and said no. The doctor said after they found out what Sakura had, he would gladly recommend a gynecologist so she could see what they could do regarding the difficulty to become pregnant. He asked for some blood exams and told them that they could go and grab a bite, the analysis shouldn't take long. After two hours they went to look for the test results and went back to the doctor. He opened the envelope and smiled.

'Mr. and Mrs. Li you have nothing to worry about, she is a healthy young lady' Sakura and Shaoran smiled

'That is fantastic news doctor, but why is she having this sickness' Shaoran asked curiously

'Well that is normal' Shaoran and Sakura exchanged confused looks 'congratulations Mrs. Li is pregnant'

Both of them were static, after a while Sakura broke the silence 'but the pregnancy test was negative'

The doctor smiled 'Well those pharmacy pregnancy test sometimes are kind of shabby' After a small talk the doctor sent the couple to a gynecologist. After spending the whole day at the hospital, they went inside their home kissing, they were extremely happy. When they entered the bedroom the cards surrounded Shaoran and Sakura.

'What is this?' Shaoran said looking at the floating cards who seemed to be jumping up and down joyfully.

'If I didn't know any better, I would say they are congratulating us' Sakura said as she rested her head on his chest.

'They are!' Kero entered the room 'Why do you think they have been so restless lately. The feel when something happens to their master, and since they all love you so much naturally they wanted to give you a little something to congratulate you'

'Are you telling me the cards knew?' Sakura said surprised, Kero nodded as he responded that he knew too, The Illusion card worked his magic a took them to a special place where all the others cards activated and The Mirror card mirrored Sakura's image and said:

'We are all so happy that you are pregnant, we all wanted to celebrate with you and we wanted to you know that will be always here to help you. We love you Sakura' Mirror hugged them both and a shower of flowers covered them. One by one each and every card showed their true form and said 'congratulations'. When the last card The Hope said good bye all the cards returned to their cards forms.

That same night they called, The Kinomotos, The Riccis, Eriol and Tomoyo to have a small dinner where they told everybody the good news.


	42. Forever

One month before the wedding Eriol and Tomoyo had everything figured out except one tiny huge thing, they didn't know where to live. They would finish the university at Japan, after that Eriol had to go back to work at his company in London. They had so many options to live in Japan. Tomoyo lived all her life in a beautiful mansion with a gigantic garden, naturally she felt that living in a apartment would be a drastic change so they discarded that option. Tomoyo's father and mother had their huge summer house next to her great-granddad; Eriol got along with his great-grandfather-in-law and Tomoyo loved that house too, but it was too far away to be driving every day to the city and back to the countryside, that option was discarded too. Obviously Tomoyo wouldn't live with her future husband in her mother's house, naturally it was discarded too. Eriol asked Tomoyo maybe they could live at his mansion, she said that the house was beautiful but it was too dark and that it looked like a 'single man house'.

'I think that my house is perfectly fine' Eriol said as he took a bite of the salad.

'I never said that your house is ugly or something, I am only saying that I would like it to be a little more feminine' Tomoyo took a sip f water, Eriol chucked.

'Why is it that my house is so masculine, would you like to enlighten me?' Tomoyo sighed at her fiance stubbornness.

'Well the exterior is very pretty but on the inside all the walls are navy blue, all the furniture is black leather, the tables are dark mahogany, there is not a single flower or bush for the matter in your huge garden, even the house smells like manly man' Tomoyo flipped her hair back.

'Like manly man?' Eriol raised an eyebrow amused

'Yes, you know, like you'

'So I am a manly man?' Tomoyo smiled and continued eating.

The next day they were going house hunting together, normally Eriol was going to pick up Tomoyo but something happened to his car so at the end Tomoyo went to pick him up. She called him before arriving to his house.

'Are you ready?'

'Not really, would you mind terribly waiting for me a little bit?' Eriol said apologetically

'Sure I'll wait in the car' Tomoyo said as she looked for her car keys

'Mmmm' Eriol said 'No, you might want to come inside, this may take a while' Tomoyo frowned, it was not common for Eriol to be late.

'I'll be there in 10'.

When Tomoyo parked her car outside the house she new Eriol had something up on his sleeve. She rang the doorbell Yukito opened the door.

'Good evening Tomoyo' he smiled

'Good evening Yukito, where is Eriol?'

'He is in his room, please, come in'

Tomoyo almost had a heart attack when she entered the house, the previously navy blue walls were now a soft pale peach color, all the leather sofas were replaced by beiges couches with lots of cushions, the curtains were also beige, a big chandelier hanged from the ceiling, all the mahogany furniture was still there but it only made the room more glamorous. Nakuru came from the kitchen and smiled.

'Do you like it?' Tomoyo was speechless 'wait to see the rest of the house!' she dragged a static Tomoyo around the redecorated mansion, it was no longer the manly man's house she didn't wanted to live in, it was now a full of light beautiful elegant house. After looking at every room in the huge house Tomoyo entered the master's bedroom where a smiling Eriol was standing next to the tall white bed.

'So do you like the little changes?' Tomoyo laughed

'Eriol! I didn't mean that I wanted to change your house!' she walk towards him hold his hand 'You are crazy!'

'So I'll take that as a yes' he played with her hair.

'It's amazing Eriol, I'm speechless, honestly, wow'

'So maybe that the house is a little bit more feminine maybe you'll agree to live in here' Tomoyo kissed him 'I'll take that as a yes also' he bend down to kiss her then broke the kiss to say 'I have another surprise'

'You are joking right? Eriol I can't really ask for more can I?' he smiled

'Actually is not just for you' she took her hand and went down to the living room 'close your eyes' when she closed her eyes he opened the drapes 'okay look!' Tomoyo gasped as she saw the french styled garden. 'I figured that since we will live in England for a while maybe this wasn't necessary but' he hugged her from behind 'I just couldn't help but imagine our children running around the garden as we drink tea enjoying our delightful life as a family'. Tomoyo couldn't help but to shed a tear 'I know that having children right now is not part of the plan but we might as well enjoy this beautiful garden too' Tomoyo turned around and kissed him and broke the kiss to sat she had to call the agency to inform them that their services were no longer required. They spent all day at the house.

Before the big day Tomoyo had her bachelorette party and Eriol had his bachelor party. Tomoyo complained and said that she didn't need a party, she was quite happy that she was getting married, there was no need to have a party to commemorate her last day being single, but her friends insisted that she had organized their bachelorette party, it was only fair that it was their turn, so she was finally convinced. Eriol in the other hand was excited for his bachelor party, was going to do everything he liked so there was no point in arguing. Tomoyo said she needed to be back by 11, they didn't try to change her mind, it was a miracle that she had give in to begin with. Eriol got at the mansion by 11 too since their plans didn't involve drinking or going to parties. At one point of the night they met and had to cover Tomoyo's eyes and Eriol's also.

'What is wrong?' Tomoyo asked

'You can't see the groom until the wedding' Rika said

'It's not fair' Eriol complained

'When I got married you made me do the same thing pal' Shaoran replied.

Shaoran kissed Sakura, Souta kissed Meiling, Chiharu kissed Takashi and Naoko kissed Yuri. Eriol tried to kiss Tomoyo's head at least. but they didn't even let him touch her hair 'hey, it's not fair' Eriol complained once more 'sorry you can't' Meiling said 'it's bad luck'.

The next day Tomoyo woke up early to get herself ready for her big day. Soon her stylist and makeup artist got to the room and start working on her and the other girls. She was wearing a very classical makeup, simple waves on her hair with some braids that hold the veil. Two hours before the wedding Sakura and Meiling came inside to help her put on the dress. 'Oh Tomoyo, you look, you look' Sakura was begging to cry 'like an angel!'

Tomoyo smiled 'don't cry Sakura, you'll ruin your make up and I don't want for my bridesmaid to wash her make up off'

Meiling cleared Sakura's tears and said 'you really looking dashing Tomoyo, I've never seen you so exquisite and stunning' Tomoyo hugged her best friends as her mother got inside 'Tomoyo sweetie you look perfect!' she said and hugged her 'If you father could see you' she shed a tear 'I'm so happy for you honey, are you nervous?' Tomoyo shook her head 'no actually, never felt better'.

Eriol was super anxious he was ready 4 hours before the wedding, he was walking up and down while the other guys were relaxed playing ps3. 'Calm down Eriol, you'll going to explode a nerve' Shaoran said focused in the screen.

'It's not like Tomoyo is going to leave you on the altar' Souta said not really paying attention to what he said.

'WHAT?!' after they realized what they said they paused the game 'sorry man, I was joking' Souta said .

'What if she does leave me in the altar? Oh God' Eriol said brushing his head

'Tomoyo loves you she'll never do that' Souta reassured 'what if she changed her mind? What if she had second thoughts last night? I didn't see her face yesterday!' Eriol shook Shaoran's shoulders

'Don't be ridiculous, of course she didn't. Come on dude get a grip, I doubt she is as nervous as you are'

'Can I call her?' Eriol said and before he finished Souta was already dialing Tomoyo.

He put the on speakerphone and soon heard 'Hello Souta is something the matter?' Tomoyo said

'Yes well, Eriol is having a nervous break down' Souta said and Tomoyo giggled

'Eriol sweetie what is wrong?'

'YOU WON'T LEAVE ME WAITING IN THE ALTAR WILL YOU?'

'Of course not, there is nothing to be anxious about, enjoy the moment'

'Aren't you nervous?' Eriol said starting to calm down

'No I am not nervous, excited yes' Eriol new she was smiling in the other line.

'I will see you there?'

'I'll be the last getting in the church but sure I will be there. By the way I'll be the one in white, I'm guessing you can spot me fast' Eriol chuckled

'I'll be waiting for you'

'love you'

'me too'.

In the ceremony Eriol was still anxious but not nearly as he was before, they were waiting for Tomoyo. Soon he saw Touya entering with the most perfect and beautiful woman in the world, Tomoyo. Her Vera Wang dress was strapless and tight from her breast to her hips, below it was big and round. Her classical bride makeup didn't cover her beauty instead enhance it. Her wavy and long hair was cover by a delicate veil. When she arrive next to Eriol mouthed '_wow, you are glowing'_ she blushed. Everybody was looking the young couple who were not only extremely attractive they looked madly in love.

'Eriol, I promise to always love you, be there for you and be proud to call you my husband, always hold you tenderly and to have patience in harsh times. I don't know I can do for you, but I'll always be by your side, for it won't matter what happens I'll always find a home within you. I Tomoyo take you not only as my husband but my constant friend and faithful partner from this day forward, I promise you my unconditional support, utter love, to honor you and respect you, to laugh with you, cry with you and cherish you forever' she placed the ring in his finger.

'Tomoyo, I take you to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will treasure our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I promise to trust you and love you through times of joy and in times of sorrow, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, my love from this day on forever. I promise to cherish and respect you, to take care of you and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you for all eternity. Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know, eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you'll become and falling in love a little more every day forever'. He placed the ring on her finger.

'Said this, in the name of God I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride'.


End file.
